PYAAR, JEALOUSY AND DRAMA
by KAVINSANJANA
Summary: My first try on SACHvVI... please r and review...
1. Chapter 1

**HEY ALL… I'm back with a new story… this is based on SACHVI, ISHYANT and SAVIN ( sana and kavin)… a little of nikya and abhirika and dareya's marriage…. I hope you all will like the concept…**

**A short intro;**

**Sachin and purvi loves each other but are afraid to tell their feelings… sana and sachin are brother and sister…. Ishita is best friend of sachin…. Dushyant and kavin are brothers and kavin is best friend of purvi…. Abhirika and dareya engaged and nikya are in relationship….**

**So here we go with the story…**

**Chapter 1**

_**!PYAAR, JEALOUSY AND DRAMA!**_

**ONE FINE AFTERNOON: IN CID BEAURO;**

Sachin was sitting in the cafeteria. He was lost in his own thoughts when someone put hand on his shoulder.

Voice-" kaha khoye hue ho?"

Sachin turned to find ishita standing there.

Sachin-" kuch nai yaar…"

Ishita sat beside him on a chair and said-" kuch to baat h…"

Before sachin could reply someone said-" yeh bhi koi poochne ki baat h ishita."

They turned and saw sana was coming. She also sat with them and said-" of course bhai toh meri hone waali bhabhi ke khayaalo mei khoye hue h."

Ishita( teasing smile)-" ooohhh… matlab jannab purvi ko propose karne ke baare mei soch rahe h."

Sachin-" yaar tum dono kya bol rahe ho."

Ishita-" sahi bol rahe h sachin… tumne purvi se bol dena chahiye."

Sana-" haan bhai… zyaada se zyaada kya hoga… purvi mana kar degi… aur kya."

Sachin-" isme toh danger h…. mai uske bina nai reh paunga…."

Ishita-" par woh haan bhi toh kar sakti h."

Sachin-" isme toh aur bhi danger h…. khushi ke mare agar mai marr gaya toh."

Sana and ishita-" oooohhh…."

**Background music starts and scene shifts inside the beauro where purvi was present alone and doing filework… sachin enters and starts singing…**

**Sapno mein aayi ke jaayi ke ori kuriya**

**Hamari churayi le neendiya**

In his imagination he was imagining that purvi is not listening to him and is doing her work

**Sapno mein aayi ke jaayi ke ori kuriya**

**Hamari churayi le neendiya**

**Humpe girayi ke haire, tu bhijuriya**

**Humse churayi le humka**

**Baharon mein tu hai, nazaron mein tu hai**

**Dekhoon jidar main, wahan tu tu dikhayi de**

**Prem ki naiyya hai ****ram**** ke bharose**

**Apni ee naiyaa ko paar tu lagayi de**

**Prem ki naiyya hai ram ke bharose**

**Apni ee naiyaa ko paar tu lagayi de**

**Lagayi de.. Lagayi de..**

**Haan katt te katt te katt na jaaye**

**Bina hi pyaar ko paaye**

**Dekho meri saari hi umar, karoon main kya**

**Kahin to hoga koi upaaye, ke tu meri ho jaaye**

**Chahe mujhko tu bhi umar bhar, karoon main kya**

**Kya mantar padhu main**

**Kya tantar karoon main**

**Aankhon ki chahat tujhe bhi dikhayi de**

**Prem ki naiyya hai ram ke bharose**

**Apni ee naiyaa ko paar tu lagayi de**

**Prem ki naiyya hai ram ke bharose**

**Apni ee naiyaa ko paar tu lagayi de**

**Dil ko dil ki prem kahani, zaroori hui sunani**

**Dil ki baat kaise main kahoon, karoon main kya**

**Samjhe na tu baat woh pagli, ke dil ki adla badli**

**Ab to bin kiye na main rahoon, karoon main kya**

**Main reh bhi na paaun**

**Main keh bhi na paaun**

**Bole bina kaise tujhko sunayi de**

**Prem ki naiyya hai ram ke bharose**

**Apni ee naiyaa ko paar tu lagayi de**

**Prem ki naiyya hai ram ke bharose**

**Apni ee naiyaa ko paar tu lagayi de**

**Sapno mein aayi ke jaayi ke ori kuriya**

**Hamari churayi le neendiya**

**Humpe girayi ke re tu bhijuriya**

**Humse churayi le humka**

**Baharon mein tu hai nazaron mein tu hai**

**Dekhoon jidar main wahan tu tu dikhayi de**

**Prem ki naiyya hai ram ke bharose**

**Apni ee naiyaa ko paar tu lagayi de**

**Prem ki naiyya hai ram ke bharose**

**Apni ee naiyaa ko paar tu lagayi de..**

Ishita-" sachin…. Sachin…"

Sachin came out of his dream world.

Sana-" bhai hum kab se kuch keh rahe h aur aap h ki…"

Sachin-" sorry…"

Ishita-" iska kuch permanent ilaag karna padega."

Sana-" I have an idea."

Sachin-" kya?"

Sana-" aap chaahte h na ki purvi aapse kahe ki woh aapse pyaar karti h."

Sachin-" haan…"

Sana-" so… make her feel jealous."

Ishita-" what?"

Sana-" yes…"

Sachin-" but kaise? Aur kiske saath."

Sana-" ishita ke saath."

Ishita-" what? Kya bol rahi ho tum."

Sana-" please ishita."

Sachin-" par…"

Sana-" bhai please… aap ek baar try toh kar ke dekho."

Sachin and ishita looked at each other.

Sana-" come on… please."

Sachin-" okay…"

Ishita-" theek h… apne dost ke liye itna favour toh kar hi sakti hu."

Sana-" I knew it. Toh aaj se hi plan execute karenge."

They gave high- fie to each other unknowingly that someone is hearing their conversations.

**INSIDE THE BEAURO;**

Kavin entered and went where purvi and dushyant were doing filework together.

Kavin-" purvi… good news sunegi ya bad news."

Purvi-" what?"

Kavin-" actually mai dono bata deta hu…. good news ye h ki sachin sir tujhse pyaar karte h."

Purvi instantly got up and said-" kya?"

Kavin-" haan… mai abhi sun kar aur dekh kar aa raha hu."

Dushyant-" congrats purvi…."

Purvi-" thanks dushyant sir… par buri khabar kya h."

Kavin-" buri khabar yeh h ki woh tujhe jealous feel karane ke liye ishita ke saath pyaar ka jhootha naatak karenge."

Purvi and dushyant together-" kya?"

Kavin to dushyant-" tujhe kya hua?"

Dushyant-" kuch nai…"

Purvi-" unhe yeh sab karne ki kya zarurat h… mai abhi jaa ke unse keh deti hu ki mai unse pyaar karti hu."

Kavin-" nai…"

Purvi-" par kyu?"

Kavin-" purvi… kya tum nai chahti ki sachin sir tumhe sabke saamne kahe ki woh tumse pyaar karte h."

Purvi-" haan chahti hu… par kaise… woh toh khud mujhe jealous feel karaana chahte h."

Kavin-"toh unka paitara unhi par aazmao."

Purvi-" kya?"'

Kavin-" haan… woh tumhe jealous feel kara rahe h… tum unhe jealous feel karao."

Purvi-" par kaise…"

Kavin-" dushyant ke saath pyaar ka jhootha naatak karke."

Dushyant-" mai beech mei kaha se aa gaya…"

Purvi-" yeh tum kya bol rahe ho kavin…"

Kavin-" please dushyant… please purvi."

Dushyant-" but…"

Kavin-" come on yaar…"

Purvi-" please sir…"

Dushyant-" okay fine…."

Kavin-" yes… ab mazaa aayega."

Freddy was hearing their conversation and he decided to tell sachin about it… but on the way he met sana.

Sana-" freddy sir… aap bahut tensed lag rahe h… kya baat h?"

Freddy-" sachin kaha h."

Sana-" bhai toh forensic lab gaye h… aap mujhe bata dijiye."

Freddy-" use yeh batana tha ki purvi use jealous feel karaane ke liye dushyant ke saath pyaar ka jhootha naatak karne waali h."

Sana (happily)-" matlab purvi bhai se pyaar karti h."

Freddy-" haan…"

Sana-" freddy sir… aap bhai ko kuch nai bataenge."

Freddy-" kya?"

Sana-" haan…"

Freddy-" par kyu?"

Sana-" kyunki mai dekhna chahti hu ki dono ek dusre ko kitna jealous feel karwa sakte h."

Freddy-" matlab…"

Sana-" matlab mai aapko baad mei bataungi freddy sir… par pehle aap promise kariye ki aap bhai ko kuch nai bataenge."

Freddy-" achcha baba… kiya promise."

**IN THE EVENING: IN PARKING LOT;**

Sana-" purvi aa rahi h bhai… aapko pata h na aapko kya karna h."

Sachin-" huh… haan.. waise karna kya h mujhe."

Ishita-" sachin… tumhe purvi ke saamne mujhse dinner ke liye poochna h."

Sachin-" okay…"

Sana-" okay… toh mai yahi chup ja rahi hu.. all the best."

Meanwhile purvi, dushyant and kavin came. Seeing them sachin held ishita's hand and said-" ishita tumhe abhi ghar jaane ki jaldi nai h na."

Ishita-" nai…kyu?"

Sachin-" tum mere saath dinner pe chalogi?"

Ishita-" aaj itni meherbaani kyu?"

Sachin-" woh kya h na… kabhi kabhi dil ki bhi sun leni chahiye."

Ishita-" theek h."

They looked at each other and pretended that they were lost in each other's eyes which made purvi to fume in jealousy. Although she knows that sachin is trying to make her feel jealous but after all she loves him and she cannot see him like this with anyone.

Kavin-" ahem… ahem…"

Sachin-" tum log…"

Dushyant-" haan… bas ghar jaa rahe the…"

Purvi-" actually mai aur dushyant sir jaa rahe the… kavin ko kuch kaam … ha na."

Kavin-"haan… mujhe kuch kaam h."

A smile crept on dushyant, purvi and kavin's face which was not understood by sachin and ishita.

Dushyant-" achcha kavin… jaldi kaam khatam karke aa jaana… bye sachin sir… bye ishita."

Ishita-" bye dushyant sir… bye purvi."

Purvi-" bye ishita."

Saying this dushyant and purvi went.

Sachin's POV-' sabko bye bola… mujhe nai… waise toh humesha mujhe greet karti thi."

Kavin-" kya hua sachin sir.."

Sachin-" kuch nai…"

Ishita-" toh chale."

Sachin-" haan… chalte h."

So sachin and ishita also went away.

Kavin-" plan ki shuruwaat toh ho chuki h."

Voice-" aur yeh plan work bhi karega."

Kavin turned to find sana standing there.

Kavin-" hope so… bas dekhna yeh h ki kaun kisko kitni der tak jealous feel karwa sakta h."

Sana-" sahi kaha sir."

Kavin-" okay then… mai chalta hu."

Sana-" par aap jaenge kaise… gaadi toh dushyant sir le kar gaye h."

Kavin-" cab se."

Sana-" shaayad aap bhool rahe h sir ki aaj strike h."

Kavin-" ohh haan… toh."

Sana-" toh chaliye… aaj aap scooty ride lijiye."

Kavin-" scooty ride."

Sana-" haan… mai aapko apni scooty pe drop kar deti hu."

Kavin-" theek h… toh aaj scooty ride ka maza lete h."

Sana-" chaliye…"

And sana and kavin went on sana's scooty.

***…..***

**So…. end of the first chapter…. Guys it's my first try on SACHVI…. Plz plz plz read and review and tell me whether I should continue or not…. And don't worry… abhirika, dareya and ishyant moments bhi aayenge….**

**Take care and stay safe….**

**Love you all a lots… ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**OH MY GOD….. SUCH LOVELY REVIEWS…**

**Guest NL, sana, Bipana, Guests, kashaftitli, rajvi lover, DivaNims, princess khanam, Ansha Di's Ananya, areej23, parise22, loveabhi, iya, butterfly, anubhabmondal37, JannatFairy, pari, Rajvigirl, Blair64, crazyforpurvi, arianadobriyal12… thank you soooooo much and sorry agar kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh…**

**Anubhabmondal37: thanks for following and favourites….**

**Okay here is the next chapter….**

**Chapter 2**

_**!PYAAR, JEALOUSY AND DRAMA!**_

**SAME NIGHT: AT SACHIN'S HOUSE;**

Sana entered in the house and saw sachin was sitting on a couch thinking something. She threw the scooty keys on the table and sat beside him.

Sana-" hey bhai."

No response.

Sana( shaking him by his shoulder)-" kya hua."

Sachin-" huh… tum kab aayi?"

Sana-" abhi aayi… par aapko kya hua?"

Sachin-" aaj purvi kuch alag hi behave kar rahi thi."

Sana-" matlab."

Sachin-" matlab aaj usne sabko bye bola… par mujhe nai."

Sana-" sign of jealousy."

Sachin-" what?"

Sana-" ya… woh aapko aur ishita ki iss tarah dekh kar jealous feel kar rahi thi."

Sachin-" woh toh mai samajh gaya par aaj pehli baar purvi dushyant ke saath akele gayi thi…. Else woh cab leti thi ya phir mere saath chalti thi…. Par aaj toh usne mujhe ekdum hi ignore kar diya."

Sana's POV-' aag dono taraf lagi h…. purvi bhi ekdum smart nikli.'

Sachin-" kaha kho gayi…"

Sana-" kahi nai…. Ho sakta h bhai ki purvi aapka attention paana chahti ho. Issliye aapko ignore kar rahi ho."

Sachin-" really."

Sana-" haan… lekin aapko usse attention nai dena h."

Sachin( making faces)-" jaanta hu…"

Sana-" bhai ab aisi shakal mat banaiye…. Bas kuch hi din ki toh baat h. aur ab jaldi se haath muh dho lijiye… mai khaana banati hu."

Sachin-" uski zarurat nai h."

Sana-" kyu? Khaana aapne bana liya kya?"

Sachin-" nai… maine khaana order kar diya h…"

Sana-" kya? Aapko kaise pata ki aaj mera khaana banane ka mann nai kar raha tha."

Sachin-" tum meri behen nai… beti ho…. Aur tumhare mann ki saari baatein mujhe pata rehti h."

Sana hugged sachin and said-" I love you bhai…"

Sachin-" I love you too… my sweet little cute sister."

**MEANWHILE AT DUSHYANT AND KAVIN'S HOUSE;**

Kavin entered and saw that dushyant was lost in his thoughts.

Kavin-" kya hua…. Kaha kho gaya tu."

Dushyant( unintentionally)-" ishita ke baare mei soch raha hu."

Kavin (shocked)-" kya?"

Dushyant-" huh…"

Kavin-" tu ishita ke baare mei soch raha h."

Dushyant-" mai ishita aur sachin sir ke baare mei soch raha hu."

Kavin-" oh… mai toh darr gaya tha."

Dushyant-" kyu?"

Kavin-" mujhe laga ki kahi tu ishita se pyaar toh mai karne laga jo tu uske baare mei soch raha h."

Dushyant's eyes got wide opened and he said-" nai… nai… mai kisi se pyaar nai karta."

Kavin-" teri tabiyat toh sahi h na."

Dushyant-" haan… kyu?"

Kavin-" kuch nai… chal mai fresh ho ke aata hu… phir khaana kha lete h."

Dushyant-" haan theek h."

Saying this kavin went to freshen up and dushyant thought-' yeh kya ho gaya h mujhe…. Aur kyu fark pad raha h mujhe agar ishita sachin sir ke saath pyaar ka naatak kar rahi h…. kyu mujhe achcha nai laga ki sachin sir ne ishita ka haath pakda aur uske saath flirt kiya,,, naatak mei hi sahi… yeh sab kya ho raha h… kuch samajh nai aa raha."

Meanwhile kavin came and both had their dinner together and went to sleep.

**NEXT MORNING: CID BEAURO;**

Ishita entered the beauro but it was empty.

Ishita-" yeh kya… abhi tak koi nai aaya… mai toh already aadha ghanta late hu…. Kya aaj sab late ho gaye. Lights bhi off h… yeh chakkar kya h."

Ishita switched on the lights and suddenly everyone came out and said-" SURPRISE!HAAPY BIRTHDAY ISHITA."

Ishita was shocked… Her mouth wide opned.

Pankaj-" muh band karo… warna makhkhi ghus jaegi."

This made all of them to laugh.

Ishita-" yeh sab…"

Sana-" sab bhai ka idea tha."

This made purvi to fume and someone else too…

Ishita-" thanx yaar."

Sachin-" ab dost ko thanx bologi."

Freddy-" ishita… sirf thanx se kaam nai chalega… party deni hogi."

Ishita-" ok sir… aaj raat mere ghar."

Abhijeet-" aaj raat…. Sorry ishita… mai, daya aur shreya nai aa paenge."

Ishita-" kyu sir?"

Daya-" woh… aaj tarika ki mummy ne pandijti ko humari shaadi ka muhurat nikalwaane ke liya bulaya h toh…"

Ishita-" koi baat nai sir… aap logo ki treat due rahi."

Kavin-" achcha baatein baad mei karna… pehle cake toh cut karo."

Ishita-" kaash divya bhi yaha hoti."

Sana-" arrey yaar woh aur nikhil ek hafte baad mission se aa ajenge…. Ab cake tum ek hafte baad toh nai kaat sakti na… kharaab ho jaega."

This made all to laugh.

Ishita-" sana…"

Sana-" cut the cake."

Ishita cut the cake and fed everyone and went towards dushyant. She was about to feed him when he stopped her by holding her hands and said-" sabse pehle toh birthday girl ko cake khaana chahiye na."

For the first time ishita was lost in dushyant….His smile and his sense of talking. Before ishita could act, dushyant took a piece of cake from her hand and fed her. She smiled and she too fed him.

Kavin noticed this and said-" lagta h yaha pe ek aur love story shuru hone waali h."

Sana-" shuru ho chuki h sir…"

Kavin-" sana hum logo ka plan work toh karega na…."

Sana-" 101% sir."

Kavin-" agar sachin sir ko shaq hua ki purvi naatak kar rahi h toh…"

Sana-" mai handle kar lungi."

Kavin-" ok… waise achcha hi h ki aaj shaam abhijeet sir aur daya sir nai aa rahe h."

Sana-" sahi kaha aapne… warna plan execution mei problem hoti."

Kavin-" ok then… just hope shaam ko sab theek ho."

Sana-" sab theel hoga sir… aap tension mat lijiye."

**NIGHT: AT ISHITA'S HOUSE;**

Everyone gathered at ishita's place. They all were sitting on dining table. Ishita and sachin were sitting side by side and opposite to them dushyant and purvi were sitting. Sana was sitting beside sachin and opposite to her kavin was sitting. Pankaj was sitting next to ishita and freddy was sitting opposite to him.

Ishita's mother had set the food on the table and went from there so that everyone can enjoy freely.

During dinner sana whispered something to sachin after listening to which sachin was surprised.

Sachin( whispering to sana)-" are you mad."

Sana( in same tone)-" bhai… do it."

Sachin-" okay."

Sachin took some food in the fork and pointed it towards ishita's mouth. Ishita was surprised at first but she understood. She smiled and sachin fed her. Purvi saw this and she also, without looking, took food in the fork and pointed it towards dushyant's mouth while looking at sachin. Everyone was shocked to see the scene.

Dushyant( whispering to purvi)-" purvi…. Maine aisa kya kar diya h jo tum mujhe yeh khila rahi ho."

Purvi saw that she took MIRCHI instead of food in the fork.

Purvi-" sorry."

Dushyant-" it's okay…"

And they smiled to each other. This made sachin to fume in jealousy. While kavin, sana and freddy were smiling to themselves and pankaj was confused. Sana was not able to control her laugh so she said-" excuse me everyone… mai washroom se aati hu."

She got up to go but she slightly hit the leg of the table and was about to fall but but but…. Kavin saved her by helding her from her waist and for the first time they were lost in each other's eyes.

Sachin instantly got up and said-" sana… tum theek toh ho?"

This made savin to come out of their dream world. Kavin left her and she said-" haan bhai… mai abhi aayi." And without making any eye- contact with kavin, she went towards the washroom.

After having dinner all of them went towards their respective houses and ishita started opening the gifts. She opened dushyant's gift and saw that there was a beautiful heart shaped pendent. She was admiring the pendent and was remembering him…. His smile…. His personality…

Ishita sat in front of mirror and said-" yeh tujhe kya ho gaya h ishita….. are you in love." And suddenly ishita started singing.

**ISHITA-Kuch To Hua Hai, Kuch Ho Gaya Hai…**

Meanwhile at his house, in his room, dushyant was also singing the same song…. Lost in ishita's thoughts.

**DUSHYANT-Kuch To Hua Hai, Kuch Ho Gaya Hai…**

**Kuch To Hua Hai, Kuch Ho Gaya Hai…(2)  
Do Chaar Din Se Lagta Hai Jaise**

**ISHITA-Sab Kuch Alag Hai, Sab Kuch Naya Hai  
Kuch To Hua Hai, Kuch Ho Gaya Hai**

Purvi was also lost in sachin's thoughts and was lying on her bed singing…

****

**PURVI-Cheezein Mein Rakh Ke  
Bhool Jaati Hoon,  
Bekhayaali Mein Gungunati Hoon  
Ab Akele Mein Muskuraati Hoon  
Badli Hui Si Meri Ada Hai  
Kuch To Hua Hai, Kuch Ho Gaya Hai**

Sachin was also thinking about purvi and he was also singing while roaming in his room…

****

**SACHIN-Pighla Pighla Hai Dil Mera Jab Se  
Achcha Rehta Hain Mood Bhi Tab Se  
Haske Milta Hoon Aaj Kal Sab Se  
Khush Ho Gaya Hai Jo Bhi Mila Hai  
Kuch To Hua Hai, Kuch Ho Gaya Hai**

Sana was setting her bed but was thinking about kavin…. She took flowers which were lying on the table beside her bed and started singing….

****

**SANA-Rang Chamkilay Saare Lagte Hai  
Raah Mein Bhikre Taare Lagte Hai  
Phool Ab Zyaada Pyaare Lagte Hai  
Mehki Hui Si Jaisi Hawa Hai  
Kuch To Hua Hai, Kuch Ho Gaya Hai**

Kavin came out of washroom thinking about sana and stood in front of mirror. He held the comb like mike and started singing…

****

**KAVIN-Dhyaan Ab Apna Zyaada Rakhta Hoon  
Sochta Hoon Main Kaisa Lagta Hoon  
Aaina Ho To Dekh Leta Hoon  
Kaise Yeh Chehra Aisa Khila Hai  
Kuch To Hua Hai, Kuch Ho Gaya Hai**

**Kuch Ho Gaya Hai, Kya Ho Gaya Hai**

**DUSHYANT-Yeh Nasha Jisme Dono Rehte Hai  
ISHITA-Yeh Laher Jisme Dono Behte Hai**

**DUSHYANT-Ho Na Ho Isko Pyaar Kehte Hai**

**ISHITA-Pyaar Mila To,**

**DUSHYANT- Dil Kho Gaya Hai**

**BOTH-Kuch To Hua Hai, Kuch Ho Gaya Hai**

All the six people came and stood in front of their room's windows and were staring the moon.

****

**Kuch Ho Gaya Hai, Kya Ho Gaya Hai…(2)**

All of them drifted to sleep with a smile on their faces…

***…..***

**Hope you all liked the chapter…. If yes then please read and review…. Aapke reviews mere liye glucon D h….. energy badha dete h….**

**Agla update jald hi update karungi and sachvi romantic moments bhi aayenge….. stay tuned to know…**

**Take care and stay safe….**

**Luv u all a lots…. ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO EVERYONE….. hope sab theek honge…**

**Guest NL, Saraswati Dahal, kashaftitli, DivaNims, Rajvigirl, katiiy, iya, Shah Khanam, parise22, areejsachinlover, arianadobriyal12, loveabhi, anubhabmondal37, sana, DIVYA, Blair64, pari, Guests, Ansha Di's Ananya, crazyforpurvi, butterfly, CIDans…. Thank you all…. Aise hi support karte rehna…**

**Ansha Di's Ananya- thanks for favourites and following…..**

**Okay here is the next chapter…..**

**Chapter 3**

_**!PYAAR, JEALOUSY AND DRAMA!**_

_**VALENTINES SPECIAL**_

**NEXT MORNING IN CID BEAURO;**

Ishita enters the beauro and someone's face got lit up….. guess who….of course dushyant as she was wearing the same pendant which he gifted her and it was noticed by kavin.

Kavin-" achanak yeh chehre pe muskurahat kaisi…"

Dushyant-" woh… kuch nai...bas aise hi…"

Kavin-" bas aise hi muskura rahe ho?"

Dushyant-" kyu? Muskurane pe tax laga h kya…"

Kavin-" arrey nai nai…"

Suddenly ishita came to desk with a file.

Ishita-" kavin sir."

Kavin-" haan."

Ishita-" isss file ko maine complete kar diya h… aap ek baar check kar lijiye."

Kavin-" theek h… waise ishita… nice pendant."

Ishita slightly glanced dushyant and tried hard not to blush-" thank you sir."

Suddenly ACP sir came and said-" dushyant aur ishita."

Dushyant-" yes sir…"

ACP sir-" yeh jo abhi case chal raha h uski taikikaat karne ke liye tum dono ko aaj shaam hotel Gemini mei as a newly married couple jaana hoga."

Dushyant-" theek h sir…"

ACP sir-" theek h…. aur kavin aur sana…. Tum dono abhi pune ke liye niklo aur uss apradhi ke baare mei waha ke police station se information nikalo."

Savin-" yes sir…"

Saying this they went out of the beauro and ACP sir went towards the cabin.

Ishita turned to go when dushyant said-" ishita…"

Ishita(turning)-" yes sir…"

Dushyant-" mai keh raha tha ki….. 7 baje tak ready rehna…. Mai tumhe pick karne aaunga."

Ishita-" okay sir…" and she went towards her desk.

**EVENING: IN THE PARKING LOT;**

Purvi was waiting for a taxi when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned to find sachin standing there.

Sachin-" hey purvi… kisi ka wait kar rahi ho."

Purvi-" haan sir… mai taxi ka wait kar rahi hu."

Sachin-" mai tumhe drop kar deta hu."

Purvi-" nai sir…mai chali jaungi."

Sachin-"pata h… tum independed ladki ho… CID officer ho… koi tumhara kuch nai bigad payega… blah blah blah…lekin jab ek dost madad karne ke liye bole… toh mana nai karte."

This made purvi to laugh.

Sachin-" tumhe pata h ki tum muskuraate hue bahut achi lagti ho."

Purvi(trying not to blush)-" thank you sir."

Sachin-" ab chale…"

Purvi-" yes sir."

**7:00 PM: ISHITA'S HOUSE;**

Ishita was waiting for dushyant when the doorbell rang. She opened the door and saw dushyant was there. Dushyant was stunned to see her as she was looking very pretty in red saree.

Ishita-" sir chalein…"

Dushyant( coming to his senses)-" haan chalo."

They both sat in the car and went towards the hotel.

**MEANWHILE AT MUMBAI- PUNA HIGHWAY;**

Kavin and sana have collected all the information and were returning back when suddenly the car stopped.

Sana-" yeh car ko kya ho gaya…"

Kavin-" mai check karta hu."

They came down the car and kavin checked it.

Sana-" kya hua?"

Kavin-" kuch samajh nai aa raha h…"

Sana-" ab…"

Kavin-" mechanic toh yaha par milega nai…. Aur yah ape network bhi nai h…. kisi se lift maangte h…"

Sana-" par sir… yah ape koi nai dikh raha h…."

Kavin-" wait karte h….koi na koi mil jaega."

**AT PURVI'S HOUSE;**

Sachvi reached purvi's house.

Sachin-" lo aa gaya tumhara ghar…."

Purvi-" sir ab yaha taka a gaye h toh dinner kar ke jaiye."

Sachin-" nai purvi…"

Purvi-" sir mujhe pata h ki sana ghar pe nai h aur aapko khana banana aata nai h… toh no more arguments…."

Sachin-" achcha theek h… chalo."

**AT GEMINI HOTEL;**

Ishyant reached there and went towards the reception.

Receptionist-" hello sir… how may I help you."

Dushyant-" humare naam ki booking hogi…"

Receptionist-" let me see sir…..Mrs and Mr."

Dushyant-" dushyant hemraaj."

Ishita blushed and receptionist said-" yes sir… aapke naam se honeymoon sweet booked h… yeh lijiye keys."

Dushyant took the keys and ishyant went towards the room. As soon as they entered… they saw that the room was decorated beautifully with candles and red rosses…. And rose petals were also there on the bed. Ishita was feeling very awkward and so was dushyant.

Dushyant-" mai fresh ho kar aata hu…"

Ishita-" okay sir…"

Dushyant went to freshen up and when he returned he saw that ishita was standing near the window looking outside.

Dushyant-" kya hua?"

Ishita-" kuch nai sir…"

Dushyant-" khaana order karein…"

Ishita-" yes sir…"

Dushyant ordered food and they had their dinner.

Ishita-" sir… woh…"

Dushyant-" kya hua?"

Ishita-" sir… mai neeche garden mei jaau."

Dushyant-" kyu?"

Ishita-" sir meri aadat h… khaana khaane ke baad walk karne ki."

Dushyant-" theek h."

Ishita-" thank you sir…"

Ishita turned to go when dushyant said-" mai bhi chalu?"

Ishita turned and said happily-" sure sir…" and they both went in the garden.

**AT PURVI'S HOUSE;**

Sachvi dined together with little chit- chat. After dinner purvi prepared coffee for both of them. They drank the coffee and suddenly lights went off.

Purvi-" ohhno… phir se light chali gayi… mai abhi aayi sir…"

Purvi got up but she felt that something is on her feet. She picked and saw it was lizard.

Purvi screamed-" siirr….."

Sachin-" kya hua?"

Purvi threw the lizard and it accidentally fell on sachin and light came. Purvi saw the lizard and said-" sir… aapki shirt pe…"

Sachin threw the lizard in a hurry and accidently his hand got hit with the wall and he said-" ouch…"

Purvi-" kya hua?"

Sachin-" kuch nai…"

Purvi-" arrey… dikhaiye." Purvi pulled his hand and saw that little amount of blood was coming out.

Purvi-" kuch nai h yeh…"

Sachin-" woh…."

Purvi-" kya woh….Baithiye… mai first aid kar se deti hu."

Sachin sat on the couch and purvi came with the first aid box and she started applying the ointment.

**Ho aaj kal tanha main kahan hoon, saath chalta koi  
Uski hame aadat hone ki aadat ho gayi  
Woh jo mila hai jab se uski sauhbat ho gayi  
Ik zara masoom se ke dil ki aafat ho gayi  
Sun le zara, sun le zara  
Dil ne kaha, itna bas mujhe bataa hai  
I am in love, I am in love  
Tu hi bataa jaane kya mujhe hua hai**

While applying the ointment purvi was saying-" dekh kar haath nai chala sakte kya…aur chot lag gayi toh bata dena chahiye…. Itni tez chot lagi h aur keh rahe h ki kuch nai h…" and sachin was staring her with a smile.

****

**Ose boondhon mein tu hai, aankhein moondu mein tu hai  
Dishaayon das tu hai, tu hi hai bas tu hai  
Dil ka shehar tu hai, acchi khabar tu hai  
Fursat ki hassi tu hai, jo bhi thi kami tu hai  
Ose boondhon mein tu hai, aankhein moondu mein tu hai  
Dishaayon das tu hai, tu hi hai bas tu hai  
Dil ka shehar tu hai, acchi khabar tu hai  
Fursat ki hassi tu hai, jo bhi thi kami tu hai  
Tu hai mera, tu hai mera  
Kuch main jaanu na, itna bas mujhe pataa hai  
I am in love, I am in love  
Tu hi bataa jaane kya mujhe hua hai**

The first aid was done.

Purvi-" ho gaya…"

Sachin-" thank you."

Purvi-" isme thank you kaisa…achcha mai first aid box rakh ke aati hu."

Purvi got up to go but slipped and fell on sachin and they both shared a cute eye- lock

****

**Baadal pe chalta hoon main, girta sambhalta hoon main  
Khwaishein karta hoon main, khone se darta hoon main  
Jaaga na soya hoon main, musafir khoya hoon main  
Kuch sarfira sa hoon main, budhu zara sa hoon main  
Baadal pe chalta hoon main, girta sambhalta hoon main  
Khwaishein karta hoon main, khone se darta hoon main  
Jaaga na soya hoon main, musafir khoya hoon main  
Kuch sarfira sa hoon main, budhu zara sa hoon main  
Dil kya kare, dil kya kare  
Tere bina, itna bas mujhe bataa hai  
I am in love, I am in love  
Tu hi bataa jaane kya mujhe hua hai**

Sachin came out of the eye lock and said-" purvi… tum theek toh ho.."

Purvi got up and said-" yes sir…"

Sachin-" ab mujhe chalna chahiye…. Good night."

Purvi-" good night."

**AT GEMINI HOTEL;**

Ishyant were walking in the garden while casual talking.

Ishita-" sir ek naat poochu? bura toh nai manenge na."

Dushyant-" nai… poocho."

Ishita-" sir aapko kabhi pyaar hua h…"

Dushyant was shocked on her sudden question.

Dushyant-" aahhhmmm… ahi tak toh nai… par aaj kal lagta h ki shaayad mujhe kisi se pyaar ho gaya h."

Ishita-" really sir…. kaun h woh…"

Dushyant-" bataunga…. Pehle meri confusion toh dur ho jaaye."

Ishita-" mai dur karu."

Dushyant-" kaise?"

Ishita-" apni aankhein band kariye…"

Dushyant-" kya?"

Ishita-" kariye kariye…"

Dushyant closed his eyes.

Ishita-" ab apni favourite jagah imagine kariye."

Dushyant did as she said.

Ishita-" ab dhyaan se dekhiye… wahan ek ladki aapki taraf peeth karke khadi h aur aapka intezaar kar rahi h… aap uske paas jaiye."

Dushyant saw a girl that was standing pointing her back towards him. He went towards her.

Ishita-" uske kandhe pe haath rakhiye aur uska chehra apni taraf kariye…. Aur dekhiye kaun h woh…"

Dushyant held the girl's shoulder from back and turned her…. She was none other than ISHITA… dushyant immediately opened his eyes and looked at ishita.

Ishita-" kaun dikha."

Dushyant tried to calm himself and said-" preity zinta…"

Ishita-" huh…"

Dushyant-" dil chahta h ka dialogue…"

Ishita-" very funny…"

Dushyant laughed and ishita also started laughing. Dushyant smiled while seeing her laughing.

**Tu hi meri hai saari zameen  
Chahe kahin se chalun  
Tujh mein hi aake ruku**

**Tere siva Main jaun kahan  
Koi bhi raah chunu  
Tujh mein hi aake ruku**

**Tum Mile To Lamhein Tham gaye  
Tum mile to Saare gum gaye  
Tum mile to muskhurana aa gaya**

**Tum mile to jadoo chaa gaya  
Tum mile to jeena aa gaya  
Tum mile to mene paya hai khuda  
**

Dushyant-" raat kaafi ho gayi h…. ab humei room mei chalna chahiye… kal subha se investigation bhi karni h."

Ishita-" yes sir."

And ishyant headed towards the room.

**Tujh mein kinara dikhe  
Dil ko sahara dikhe  
Aa meri dhadkan tham le**

**Teri taraf hi mude  
Yeh saas tujhse jude  
Har pal yeh tera naam le**

**Tum mile to abb kya hai kami  
Tum mile to duniya mil gai  
Tum mile to mil gaya asra**

**Tum mile to jadoo chaa gaya  
Tum mile to jeena aa gaya  
Tum mile to mene paya hai khuda**

Ishyant reached the room.

Dushyant-" tum bed pe so jao… mai couch pe so jaata hu."

Ishita-" okay sir."

Ishita slept on bed and dushyant laid down on the couch while staring at ishita.

****

**Din mere tujhse chale  
Raatein bhi tujhse dhale  
Hai waqt tere haath mein**

**hooo Tu hi shehar hai mera  
Tujh mein hi ghar hai mera  
Rehta hai tere saath mein**

**Tum mile to mil gaya humsafar  
Tum mile to khud ki hai khabar  
Tum mile to ristha sa ban gaya**

**Tum mile to jadoo chaa gaya  
Tum mile to jeena aa gaya  
Tum mile to mene paya hai khuda**

Dushyant got up from couch and went towards the bed .He knelt down and touched ishita's smiley sleeping face.

Dushyant-" good night ishita…" he kissed her forehead and came back to the couch and slept.

**MEANWHILE AT THE HIGHWAY;**

It has been two hours and savin were still looking for lift.

Sana-" do ghante ho gaye sir…"

Kavin( irritatily)-" pata h mujhe."

Sana-" aap aise kyu bol rahe h."

Kavin-" tum bhi aise bol rahi ho ki mujhe pata nai h ki kitna time ho gaya."

Sana-" ex cuse me sir… mai bhi do ghante se yahi hu."

Kavin-" toh kya karu mai."

Sana-" kuch nai… aap yahhi rahiye… mai jaa rahi hu."

Kavin-" kaha…"

Sana-" jungle mei… at least waha mujhe kuch khane ko toh mil jaega."

Saying this she went towards the jungle.

**AFTER SOMETIMES;**

Sana was searching for a tree from where she can get food when suddenly she heard roar of lion.

Sana( scared)-" yeh… yeh aawaz kaisi…"

Again she heard the same voice. Now she was very much scared and was stepping back when she hit someone. She turned and found kavin standing there and she immediately hugged him. Kavin was shocked at first but he hugged her back.

**Hum tere bin ab reh nahi sakte, tere bina kya wajood mera  
Hum tere bin ab reh nahi sakte, tere bina kya wajood mera  
Tujhse juda agar ho jayenge, toh khud se hi ho jayenge judaa**

**Kyunki tum hi ho, ab tum hi ho, zindagi ab tum hi ho **_**(o..)**_**  
Chain bhi mera dard bhi, meri aashiqui ab tum hi ho**

They separated and kavin said-"I'm sorry… kuch zyada bol gaya mai."

Sana-" koi baat nai sir…"

Kavin-" paas mei ek gaon h… waha chalte h… shaayad kuch madad mil jaaye."

Savin turned to go when suddenly sana hit a rock.

Sana-" aahhh."

Kavin-" kya hua?"

Sana-" kuch nai sir… I'm ok."

They again started walking but sana was not able to move.

Sana-" ohh god.."

Kavin knelt down and gently touched her feet where there was a cut.

Sana-" ouch…"

Kavin-" kuch nai h… theek ho jaega"

Kavin lifted her in his arms and started walking and sana was staring him.

**Tera mera rishta hai kaisa, ek pal door gawara nahi  
Tere liye har roz hain jeete, tujhko diya mera waqt sabhi  
Koi lamha mera na ho tere bina, har saans pe naam tera**

**Kyunki tum hi ho, ab tum hi ho, zindagi ab tum hi ho **_**(o..)**_**  
Chain bhi mera dard bhi, meri aashiqui ab tum hi ho**

They reached the gaon and got a hut for stay. Kavin made sana to sit on a chair and started massaging her leg.

Sana held his jacket tightly and closed her eyes in pain and said-" sir… bahut dard ho raha h…"

Kavin-" bas thoda aur… phir aaram mil jaega."

The pain got lessen and kavin said-" ab theek h…"

Sana-" thank you sir…" they looked at each other and shared an eye-lock.

**Tum hi ho **_**(oo.. oo..)**_**, tum hi ho **_**(oo.. oo..)**_

**Tere liye, hi jiya main, khud ko jo yoon de diya hai  
Teri wafa ne mujhko sambhala, saare ghumon ko dil se nikala**

**Tere saath mera hai nasseeb juda, tujhe pa ke adhura na raha,**

**Kyunki tum hi ho, ab tum hi ho, zindagi ab tum hi ho **_**(o..)**_**  
Chain bhi mera dard bhi, meri aashiqui ab tum hi ho**

**Kyunki tum hi ho, ab tum hi ho, zindagi ab tum hi ho **_**(o..)**_**  
Chain bhi mera dard bhi, meri aashiqui ab tum hi ho**

Sana was the first to come out of the eye-lock and she looked down. Kavin also looked away and said-" tum yahi raho… mai abhi aaya."

After sometime he came back with some food. They dined together and slept there.

***….***

**Hope you all liked the chapter….**

**Ab agle chapter se abhirika aur dareya ki marriage preparation start hogi…. Aayiga zaroor…**

**Till then take care and stay safe…**

**Luv u all a lots… ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO EVERYONE….. hope sab theek honge… thanks for liking my VALENTINE'S DAY story…**

**DivaNims, anubhabmondal37, Rajvigirl, katiiy, Shah Khanam, Guests, loveabhi, parise22, Areejsachinlover, butterfly, pari, crazyforpurvi, Princess Charmix, aqira, arianadobriyal12, Guest NL, Aqira qureshi, CIDans… thank you all of you…. Aur sorry agar kisi ka naam bhool gayi hu toh….**

**Chapter 4**

_**!PYAAR, JEALOUSY AND DRAMA!**_

**NEXT MORNING;**

Sana opened her eyes but she saw that no one was present there.

Sana-" yeh sir kaha gaye."

Thinking this she scanned the whole hut… but he was not there. She got tensed and went outside but no one was present.

Sana-" oh god… kaha gaye sir… ab kaha dhoondhu unhe… koi dikh bhi nai rahi raha."

Suddenly someone put hand on her shoulder.

Sana turned and screamed-" kaun h?"

She saw kavin was there and he said-" kay hua tumhe?"

Sana(tensed)-" kya hua… huh… kaha the aap… aapko pata h mai kitni pareshaan thi… arrey jaana tha toh bata ke jaate… iss tarah bina bataaye jaane ka kya matlab."

Kavin-" relax… tum so rahi thi isliye mai bina bataye gaya... gaadi theek karani thi… and theek bhi ho gayi h."

Sana-" toh aarti utaaru aapki… at least bata toh dete."

Kavin-" achcha sorry… next time aisa nai hoga… ab chalein."

Sana-" it's okay… chaliye."

**MEANWHILE AT GEMINI HOTEL;**

Ishita woke up first and went to the washroom to freshen up. Meanwhile, dushyant also woke up and he took a glass of water lying beside the couch. While doing so, some water fell on the floor which was unnoticed by him. He took a file and went towards the bed.

Meanwhile, ishita came out of the washroom and her feet came on the water on the floor and she slipped forward on dushyant on the bed… and they shared the cute eyelock….

**KHAMOSHIYAA… AAWAZ HAI**

**TUM SUN-NE TOH AAO KABHI**

**CHU KAR TUMHE KHIL JAENGI**

**GHAR APNE BULAO KABHI**

**BEQARAAR HAI BAAT KARNE KO**

**KEHNE DO INKO ZARAA…**

Ishita's hairs were wet and it was falling on dushyant's face. He gently put them behind her hairs and she shivered on his touch and due to nervousness she closed her eyes…

**KHAMOSHIIYAAN…. TERI MERI KHAMOSHIYAAN**

**KHAMOSHIYAAN…. LIPTI HUI KHAMOSHIYAAN**

Dushyant leaned closer while closing his eyes…. Their lips were inches apart…. They were about to kiss each other when someone knocked the door… (oh no… kheer mei namak)

Ishyant came to reality and they both stood up. Dushyant opened the door and saw room service man was there with tea. Ishyant drank the tea without any conversation. After that they started their investigation and the case was solved.

**AFTERNOON IN THE BEAURO;**

Everyone was present and suddenly tarika arrived.

Abhijeet-" tarika… aa gayi tum."

Tarika-" haan… baat hi itni important thi."

Putvi-" kya baat h."

Daya-" humari shaadi ki date fix ho gayi h."

Sachin-" wow… congratulations sir. waise shaadi kab h."

Shreya-" ek hafte baad."

Abhijeet-" aur shaadi pune mei hogi."

Freddy-" pune mei."

ACP sir-" haan… aur hum sab subha hi pune ke liye nikal rahe h… pankaj tum bus ka intezaam karo."

Pankaj-" theek h sir" and he went out.

Vineet-" par sir.. Nikhil aur divya."

Daya-" woh dono directly waha pahuchenge."

Vineet-" okay sir."

**AFTER SOMETINE: IN CORIDOR;**

Sana-" bhai… purvi aa rahi h… ready."

Sachin-" ready."

Sana-" ok… mai jaa rahi hu… all the best."

Ishita-" thanx."

Sana went from there and purvi came there.

Ishita-" kaise hoga yaar."

Sachin-" kya?"

Ishita-" arrey kal hi nikalna h aur mujhe shopping bhi karni h… itne kam time mei sab kaise hoga."

Sachin-" don't worry… ho jaega… mai chalunga na tumhare saath."

Ishita-" really."

Sachin-" haan."

Ishita-" thank you…" and she hugged sachin. Purvi was very much jealous and she went inside the beauro frowning.

She straightaway went towards kavin's desk and said-" samajhte kya h woh apne aap ko."

Kavin-" hold on purvi… baat kya h."

Purvi told everything and dushyant was also hearing their conversation… jalne ki boo ussme se bhi aa rahi thi.

Kavin-" toh yeh baat h.."

Purvi-" haan."

Kavin-" ab suno kya karna h… tum abhi store room jaogi aur mai kisi bahaane se sachin sir ko waha bhejunga… jab woh yaha se nikalenge mai dushyant ko message karunga… woh store room ke baahar hi khada rahega… jaise hi usse mera message milega… woh andar jaega aur tum stool se girne ka naatak karogi aur dushyant tumhe bacha lega… aur sachin sir yeh sab dekh kar jealous ho jaenge… what say."

Dushyant-" okay…"

Saying this purvi and dushyant went towards the store room and kavin went towards sachin's desk.

Kavin-" sachin sir… aap store room jaa sakte h."

Sachin-" kyu?"

Kavin-" sir… woh lokesh ke case ki file chahiye thi."

Sachin-" theek h… mai laata hu."

Saying this he went towards the store room.

Kavin-" yes… ab dushyant ko message karta hu."

On the other side dushyant was standing outside the store room when he received a call from his khabri.

Dushyant-" hello… ek minute network nai aa raha."

He went little far from there and sachin came and went inside the store room. Purvi thought that dushyant was there so she screamed and fell from stool… but but but sachin saved her…. She looked at him and both were lost in each other's eyes.

**RAB KI QAWAALI HAI… ISHQ KOI**

**DIL KI DIWALI HAI… ISHQ KOI**

**MEHLI SI PYAALI HAI… ISHQ KOI**

**SUBHA KI LAALI… ISHQ**

**GIRTA SA JHARNA HAI… ISHQ KOI**

**UTHTA SA TALMA HAI… ISHQ KOI**

**SAASON MEI LIPTA HAI… ISHQ KOI**

**AANKHO MEI DIKHTA HAI… ISHQ**

Outside, kavin came and saw that dushyant was coming from somewhere.

Kavin-" tu yaha kya kar raha h?"

Dushyant-" mai toh… khabri se baat kar raha tha."

Kavin-" mtlab andar…"

Dushyant and kavin together-" oh shit…"

They both went inside and saw sachvi lost in each other.

Kavin-" yaha toh romance chal raha h."

Dushyant-" ab kya?"

Kavin told dushyant something.

Dushyant-" purvi…"

This made sachvi to come out of their dream world. Sachin made purvi to stand properly and dushyant came towards her and said in tensed voice-" tumhare cheekhne ki aawaz suni… tum theek toh ho."

Purvi-" haan mai theek hu."

Dushyant-" thank god." Saying this he hugged purvi… purvi was shocked at first but she understood and hugged him back. This made sachin to fume in jealousy and he went from there.

They separated and kavin said-" purvi…. Hum toh jealous fell karwaane ka plan bata rahe the… tumne toh romance hi shuru kar diya."

Purvi( while blushing)-" shut up kavin.

Dushyant was lost in his thoughts.

Kavin-" kya hua?"

Dushyant-" kuch nai… chalein."

Purvi-" yeah… chalte h."

And the trio went from there.

**NEXT MORNING;**

All have arrived and the bus also came. One by one everyone was getting into the bus. When sachin entered he saw that seat beside purvi was empty. He wanted to sit there… but he saw sana was saying no.

Sana-sachin eye talk.

_Please sana…_

_No bhai…_

_But…_

_Chup chaap ishita ke bagal mei baith jao…_

_Sana…_

_Bhai… _

_Okay fine…_

He went and sat beside ishita….Which made purvi jealous. Just then kavin entered. He was about to sit beside purvi when she said-" kavin…"

Kavin-" haan…"

Purvi-" tum kahi aur baith jao na…"

Kavin saw sachin and ishita and understood.

Kavin-" okay…"

Kavin went and sat beside pankaj who was sitting behind freddy and sana. Just dushyant came and saw sachin and ishita together…. And after that purvi.

Dushyant-" mai yaha baith sakta hu."

Purvi-" sure sir."

Dushyant sat beside purvi which made sachin to fume.

Freddy, kavin and sana were seeing all this.

Freddy-" tum dono bahut dusht ho."

Kavin-" jaante h sir."

Freddy-" lekin mazaa bahut aa raha h."

Sana-" freddy sir, aage ka plan aapko hi samhaalna h."

Pankaj-" koi mujhe bataega yaha kya ho raha h."

Kavin-" waqt aane pe bataunga… filhaal freddy sir suniye aapko kya karna h."

Kavin and sana told about the plan.

Freddy-" done…"

Sana-" yes… ab mazaa aayega."

They all reached pune with masti- mazaak during the way.

**AT NIGHT;**

All had dinner and were planning to sleep when freddy said-" itni jaldi so jaenge kya? Koi game khelte h."

ACP sir-" tum log khelo… mai aur saluke sone jaa rahe h."

Freddy-" theek h sir."

ACP sir and saluke sir went from there and abhijeet said-" freddy… kaisa game."

Freddy-" sab log garden mei chaliye."

All went towards garden.

Freddy-" okay… ab do team banayi jaengi aur mai refree rahunga… yeh rumaal beech mei rakhkha jaega aur mai dono team ke ek ek member ko bulaunga aur woh dono iss rumal ko uthane ki koshish karenge… jiss team ka member rumaal utha ke apni team ke paas jaega uss team ko 10 points milenge aur agar raaste mei hi dusre team ke player ne usko pakad liya toh uski team ko 10 points milenge. Okay…"

All-" okay."

Freddy-" so… team captains are… kavin and sana."

Savin came in the middle.

Freddy-" okay… ab tum dono ek ek karke apni team select karo."

Sana-" bhai…"

Kavin-" purvi."

Sana-" abhijeet sir."

Kavin-" tarika."

Sana-" shreya."

Kavin-" daya sir."

Sana-" pankaj."

Kavin-" dushyant."

Sana-" ishita."

Kavin-" vineet."

Sana-" mayur."

Kavin-" vansh."

Freddy-" okay… teams are selected… toh dono teams apni positions le le aur mei rumaal beech mei rakh raha hu."

Freddy kept the handkerchief and said-" okay… so sabse pehle aaenge…. Abhijeet sir aur tarika."

Abhirika came in the middle and were trying to take the handkerchief and in the middle abhijeet was trying to hold tarika's hand.

Sana-" abhijjet sir… haath nai rumaal pakadna h…"

All of them lughed and tarika blushed and taking the advantage abhijeet took the handkerchief and rushed towards his team.

Freddy-" aur issi ke saath sana ki team ko milte h 10 points... aur ab next h… daya sir aur shreya."

Dareya came in the middle and daya easily took the handkerchief and rushed to his team.

Freddy-" aur kavin ki team ko milte h… 10 pionts… ab agla number h… dushyant sir aur ishita."

Ishyant came in the middle and as soon as they came facing each other…. They were lost in each other's eyes and they forgot about the game.

Sachin-" ishita… kya kar rahi ho."

Ishita came in her senses and immediately took the handkerchief and rushed from there and dushyant was thinking what just happened and he came back.

Daya-" kya kar rahe the dushyant.."

Dushyant-" woh… sir … sorry."

Freddy-" aur issi ke saath sana ki team ko milte h 10 points aur… and next coming are… sachin sir and purvi."

Sachvi came in the middle… they both were angry with each other and so during the game they were jerking each other's hand.

Kavin(in low voice)-" yeh toh world war 3 three jaisi situation lag rahi h."

Purvi took the handkerchief and rushed towards her team.

Freddy-" kavin ki team ko milte h… 10 aur points… and next coming are…. Pankaj and vansh."

Pankaj and vansh came in the middle. Pankaj took the handkerchief and rushed towards the team…. But it was not sana's team… it was kavin's team.

Ishita-" pankaj… kya kar rahe ho…"

Sana-" arrey waha nai yaha aana tha…"

Freddy-" pankaj ki bewkoofi ki wajah se kavin ki team ko milte h 10 points…. Aur ab aa rahe h vineet aut mayur."

Vineet and mayur came in the middle and mayur took the handkerchief and rushed towards his team.

Freddy-" aur issi ke saath sana ki team ko milte h 10 points… yeh toh tie ho gaya… toh ab aa rahi h tie breaking Jodi… kavin aur sana."

Savin came in the middle and were trying to take the handkerchief.

Kavin-" itni aasani se nai lene dunga."

Sana-" dekhte h sir…"

They were revolving around the handkerchief while looking at each other and suddenly sana winked to kavin… kavin was shocked… taking the advantage, sana took the handkerchief.

Freddy-" aur sana ki team jeet gayi…"

Kavin-" ek minute… sana ne cheating ki h…"

Abhijeet-" kya kiya sana ne…"

Kavin-" isne…"

Sana-" haan sir.. kya kiya maine."

Kavin was not able to say anything.

Sachin-" raat kaafi ho gayi h… hum logo ko sona chahiye… kal se saare functions h."

All went towards their rooms. Sana went towards kitchen and after drinking water she was about to go to her room when suddenly someone pulled her and pinned her against the wall.

Sana-" kavin sir… aap.."

Kavin-" kyu kiya aisa?"

Sana-" kya?"

Kavin-" tum bhi jaanti ho aur mai bhi jaanta hu ki tumne cheating ki…"

Sana-" so… everything is fair in love and war."

Kavin-" so was it a war…(stepping closer)… OR LOVE."

Sana's eyes got widened but the next second she looked down. Kavin was stepping closer to her and he held her one arm and cupped her face. She was lacking words but suddenly she said-" abhijeet sir…aap."

Kavin immediately left her and steeped back. He turned but there was no one. Sana rushed to go but kavin held her wrist and said-" tumhare jawaab ka intezaar rahega." He left her wrist and went from there.

Sana smiled and blushed and went towards her room.

***…***

**Hope you all liked the chapter…. Jaanti hu issme dareya moments kam the… but I promise next chapter mei zaroor honge… plz read and review…**

**Take care and stay safe…**

**Luv you all a lots… ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO EVERYONE….. hope sab theek honge… thanks for liking my VALENTINE'S DAY story…**

**Guests, Rajvigirl, DivaNims, anubhabmondal37, katiiy, stepUP, parise22, Ishii, arianadobriyal12, iya, pari, loveabhi, puja, Blair64, butterfly, Aqira, rocking malik, ayisaraharris, crazyforpurvi, Guesl NL…. Thank you soooo much to all of you… aur agar kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh sorry…**

**Arianadobriyal and kavi lover 20: thanks for following the story….**

**I know most of you want sachvi to be together soon…. Don't worry… jald hi dono saath honge…**

**This is a filler chapter and will be slightly boring….**

**Chapter 5**

_**!PYAAR, JEALOUSY AND DRAMA!**_

_**SANGEET-I**_

**NEXT MORNING;**

Shreya was standing in front of the mirror of her room and was combing her hairs and was lost in her thoughts when suddenly someone wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked up in the mirror and found daya standing behind her. She turned and put her arms around his neck.

Daya-" good morning."

Shreya-" good morning… waise aap yaha kya kar rahe h."

Daya-" kyu? Mai tumse milne nai aa sakta kya."

Shreya-" aisi baat nai h." And she hugged him.

Daya hugged her back and said-" yakeen nai ho raha h ki humari shaadi ho rahi h."

Shreya-" mai yakeen dila du?"

Daya-" kaise…"

Shreya separated from hug and pinched him on his arms.

Daya-" ouch… yeh kya tha."

Shreya-" aapko yakeen dila rahi thi ki yeh hakeekat h…. sapna nai."

Daya-" aise…"

Shreya-" haan… aise…" she pulled his cheeks.

Daya-"shreya…"

And he started chasing her. During running shreya hit the bed and held daya's arms but due to disbalance they both fell on the bed with shreya being bottom and daya on top of her…. And they shared an eye-lock…

**NAA HAI YEH PAANA….**

**NAA KHONA HI HAI…**

**TERA NA HONA JAANE…**

**KYU HONA HI HAI…**

**TUMSE HI DIN HOTA HAI…**

**SURMAYI SHAAM AATI HAI**

**TUMSE HI…. TUMSE HI**

**HAR GHADI SAANS AATI HAI**

**ZINDAGI KEHLAATI HAI…**

**TUMSE HI… TUMSE HI…**

They came out of the eye-lock when they heard sound of coughing. They turned to find pankaj standing there. They immediately got separated.

Panka-" sir… naashta ready hai… aap dono aa jaiye."

Daya-" theek h pankaj… chalo."

And dareya and pankaj went towards the hall.

**MEANWHILE;**

Sana was sitting on the bed of her room and was thinking something when sachin came.

Sachin-" sana… chalo naashta ready hai."

No response.

Sachin came towards her and shaked her by her shoulder which made her to come to her senses.

Sachin-" kya hua?"

Sana-" kuch nai bhai."

Sachin-" toh chalo." And he turned to go.

Sana-" bhai…"

Sachin(turning)-" haan."

Sana-" aapse kuch poochna h."

Sachin-" kya?"

Sana-" aap baithiye na." sachin sat beside her.

Sachin-"kye baat h?"

Sana-" bhai… aapko kab pata chala ki aap purvi se pyaar karte h."

Sachin-" matlab."

Sana-" matlab… ki jab pyaar hota h toh kya hota h."

Sachin smiled and said while getting lost in his thoughts-" sirf ussi ka khayaal dil mei aata h…. woh na ho tab bhi uske hone ka ehsaas hota hai… use chot lage toh takleef tumhe hoti h… aue yeh feelings… yeh chain se rehne bhi nai deti… aur unse baat..."

Sana( cutting him)-" baat karne ko dil karta h."

Sachin-" right… lekin…( he saw that sana was lost in her thoughts) tum yeh sab kyu pooch rahi ho."

Sana-" huh…"

Sachin-" sana… kya tum kisi se pyaar karti ho."

Sana-" pata nai bhai… yeh pyaar h ya kya… mai bahut confused hu…. Kuch samajh nai aa raha."

Sachin-"humesha apne dil ki suno… jawaab khud mil jaega… aur ab chalo naashta kar lete h."

Sana-" aap jao bhai mai aati hu."

Sachin went from there and sana said-" saare symptoms toh milte h… kya yeh sach h… am I in love?"

Suddenly she heard a voice-" sana."

She turned to see kavin standing there. She instantly got up and he stepped forward. She was movin backwards until she hit a wall. Kavin came closer to her and she looked down. He entangled his fingers of one hand with her and said-" I LOVE YOU SANA."

Sana looked up but she was not able to say anything.

Kavin-" I know tum confused ho… and it's okay… mai nai chahta ki tum jaldbaazi mei koi faisla lo… take your time… mai tumhare jawaab ka intezaar karunga."

Sana-" mai aapko aaj… sang…sangeet ke baad… bataungi."

Kavin-" theek h… mai wait karunga… ab chalein."

Sana-" theek h."

They went towards the dining area where they saw everyone was present except ACP sir and saluke sir as they have gone for some work.

Abhijeet-" yaar freddy… itna suspense kyu rakhkha h... batao na shaam ka kya plan h."

Freddy-" ok sir… batata hu… shaam ki theme h couple dance."

Tarika-" kya?"

Freddy-" haan… sabko jodiyo mei perform karna hoga."

Daya-" nice idea."

Freddy-" do jodiya toh h…. baaki."

Ishita-" mai aur sachin saath mei perform karenge."

This made purvi and dushyant to fume.

Sachin-" but…"

Ishita-" come on yaar… college mei toh itna dance karte the… in fact itne saare prizes mil chuke h tumhe… so plz mana mat karna."

Sachin-" okay… fine."

Kavin-" waise… dance toh purvi bhi bahut achcha karti h."

Sachin-" really…"

Purvi-" ji haan sir."

Sachin-" mujhe yakeen nai ho raha."

Purvi-" sir… dance mei mai college mei champion reh chuki hu."

Sachin-" hogi.. par mujhse better nai."

Freddy-" so let's have a dance face off."

Purvi-" what…"

Freddy-" haan… sachin aur ishita saath mei dance kar rahe h… toh tum bhi kisi partner ke saath in dono ke saath perform karo… jo Jodi better dance karegi woh jeetegi."

Dushyant-" theek h… toh mai aur purvi saath mei perfume karenge."

For the first time ishita was also jealous.

Purvi-" theek h."

Sachin-" okay."

Saying this sachvi went towards their room and freddy, kavin and sana started laughing.

Shreya-" aap log hans kyu rahe h."

Kavin-" bahut lambi story h… kabhi aur batenge sir."

Pankaj-" waise sana… tum kiske saath dance kar rahi ho."

Sana-" mai… abhi socha nai h."

Pankaj-" soch lo… kyunki mai vineet ke saath perform kar raha hu… aur mayur aur vansh host kar rahe h."

Sana-" toh theek h… mai freddy sir ke saath perform kar lungi."

Freddy-" nai sana… mai dance nai kar paunga… tum kavin ke saath dance kar lo na."

Savin looked at each other and before kavin could say anything sana said-" theek h."

Tarika-" ohh no."

Abhijeet-" kya hua?"

Tarika-" abhijeet… kuch samaan h jo laane baaki h."

Daya-" kaisa samaan?"

Shreya-" function se related."

Ishita-" mai le aati hu…mujhe bhi kuch samaan lene jaana h."

Abhijeet-" par tum akeli kaise jaogi… dushyant tum ishita ke saath chale jao."

Dushyant-" theek h sir."

So, after having breakfast, ishyant went towards the mall.

**IN THE MALL;**

Ishyant reached the mall and dushyant said-" tum uss store mei jao, mai yaha samaan dekhta hu."

Ishita-" okay sir."

She went towards the store and started seeing the things that were required when some two boys came towards her.

Boy 1-" hello… miss beautiful."

Ishita ignored him.

Boy 2-" attitude ko side mei rakhiye… zara humari taraf dekh toh lijiye."

Ishita-" go to hell."

Boy 1-" agar aap chalengi toh hell bhi heaven lagega." And he held her wrist.

Ishita-" chod mujhe… dekh tu jaanta nai mai kaun hu"

Boy 2-" toh jaan ne ka mauka dijiye."

Before ishita could say anything dushyant placed his hand on boy's 1 shoulder…. Dushyant turned him and slapped him.

Dushyant-" ladki se badtmeezi kar raha h."

Boy 1 (still holding ishita's hand)-" tu iska boyfriend h kya."

Dushyant-" haath chod."

Boy 1-" nai chodunga… kya kar lega."

Dushyant started fighting with that boy. The boy fell on the floor and dushyant came over him and started hitting him like mads.

Ishita-" bas kijiye dushyant sir… maar daalenge kya."

Dushyant( angrily)-" haan maar dalunga… iski himmat kaise hui tumse badtameezi karne ki."

Ishita kept her hand on his shoulder and dushyant immediately stopped fidhting. He got up, held ishita's wrist and came out from the mall and towards the car when ishita saw that dushyant's hand was bleeding.

Ishita pulled his hand and said-" kyu kiya aisa?"

Dushyant-" woh tumhare saath badtameezi kar raha tha."

Ishita-" mai handle kar leti sir…. dekhiye lag gayi aapko chot."

Ishita tore her dupatta and wrapped it around dushyant's hand.

Ishita-" car ki chabhi dijiye."

Dushyant-" kyu?"

Ishita-" aap drive nai karenge… aapke haath pe chot lagi h.. mai drive karungi."

Dushyant-" par…"

Ishita-" kya par… aapko chot lagi h aur aapko drive karna h… chup chap passenger seat pe baithiye… "

Dushyant gave the keys and sat on the passenger seat… he liked the way ishita scolded him… her care for him...he looked at his hand which was wrapped by ishita's dupatta and then at ishita who was driving the car.

Dushyant-"sorry… kuch zyada hi over react kar gaya."

Ishita-" it's ok sir… in fact I'm sorry… aapko daatne ke liye."

Dushyant-" it's okay."

With this little chit- chat they drove buy some more things.

**MEANWHILE IN THE FARM HOUSE;**

Purvi was walking in the corridor thinking-' samajhate kya h apne aap ko… yakeen nai ho raha ki mai dance kar sakti hu… dikha dungi unhe ki agar woh ishita ke saath dance kar ke mujhe jealous feel kara sakte h toh mai bhi dushyant sir ke saath dance kar ke unhe jealous kara sakti hu."

She was lost in her thoughts when someone pulled her and pinned her against the wall. She was about to scream when he put his palm on her mouth. She saw that it was sachin.

Purvi( removing his hand)-" yeh kya tarika hai sir."

Sachin-" tumse baat karni thi."

Purvi-" mujhe aapse baat nai karni."

Sachin-" really… toh tumhe koi fark nai padta ki mai ishita ke saath dance kar raha hu."

Purvi looked away and said-" nai.."

Sachin-" toh phir yeh aansu kaise."

Purvi( without making any eye- contact)-" aankh mei kuch chala gaya hoga."

Sachin-" tumhe sach mei koi fark nai padta."

Purvi looked at him. Before she could say anything, sachin held her by her waist and leaned closer and kissed her right cheek. Purvi closed her eyes in nervousness and sachin kissed her left cheek, which made her to shiver. She slightly opened her eyes and saw sachin was leaning closer while closing his eyes…. And she too closed her eyes.

But she felt that sachin left her waist. She opened her eyes and saw sachin standing a little far away from her. She looked him with questioning eyes and he said-" fark padta hai… tumhe bhi aur mujhe bhi."

Saying this he went from there leaving purvi smiling to herself.

Purvi-" chaahe jitni koshish kar lijiye sachin sir… mai sabke saamne aapse bulva ke rahungi ki aap mujhse pyaar karte hai… and I mean it."

Saying this she also went towards her room

***…***

**Hope yeh chapter aap logo ko zyaada boring na laga ho…. And don't worry sachvi romantic moments bhi aayenge…. Stay tuned to know…**

**Take care and stay safe…**

**Luv u all a lots…. ;-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO EVERYONE….. **

**Sana, Saraswati Dahal, Guest NL, Aqira, Rajvigirl, Katiiy, mani, anubhabmondal37, AreejSachinLover, DivaNims, sachvilover, arianadobriyal12, Blair64, pari, Guests, quity, kavya, Aisha, Kiara, parise22, crazyforpurvi, kavi-fan, aashira, rocking malik, butterfly… **

**And guys I want to make one thing clear that I have mentioned in the first chapter itself that the story is about SACHVI, ISHYANT and SAVIN…. Shaayad aap log bhul gaye…. And one more thing ki meri story mei jitney bhi couples ke baare mei mai likh rahi hu woh saare MAIN h… aur kisi ek pe focus karne ke liye mai baaki ko exclude nai kar sakti…. Chaahe woh SACHVI ho, ISHYANT ho ya phir SAVIN… mujhe pata h ki maine pichle chapter mei SACHVI content kam likha but that doesn't mean that I have forgotten them…. Sorry meri baat se kisi ko hurt hua ho…..**

**Okay here is the next chapter…**

**Chapter 6**

_**!PYAAR, JEALOUSY AND DRAMA!**_

_**SANGEET-II**_

**IN THE EVENING;**

Everybody was getting ready for the function and nikya have also arrived from the mission. All the boys were rechecking things when tarika said-" yaar woh saare songs ki CD kiske paas h."

Shreya-" woh toh maine purvi ko di thi…. Mai le ke aati hu."

She was about to go when her mother called her.

Shreya's mother-" beta… woh mishra uncle tumse milna chahte h."

Shreya-" woh… mummy…"

Sachin-" tum jao shreya… mai CD le kar aata hu."

Shreya-" theek hai sir…" and she went with her mother and sachin went towards purvi's room.

In her room, purvi was trying to pin up the dupatta of her lehenga but was not able to do.

Purvi-" oh god… yeh ho kyu nai raha h… damn it."

Voice-" agar kaam khud se nai ho paa raha h toh kisi ki madad le leni chahiye."

Purvi looked up in the mirror and saw sachin was standing behind her.

Sachin-" may I."

Purvi nodded and sachin went towards her. He took the pin from her hand and pinned up the dupatta. While doing this, his hands touched her back… which made her to shiver.

Sachin( whispering in her ears)-" ho gaya…"

Purvi turned slowly and said-" thank you sir…"

Sachin-" waise ek baat kahu.."

Purvi-" ji…"

Sachin-" tum aaj bahut khoobsurat lag rahi ho."

Purvi blushed and looked down.

Sachin-" bas ek cheez ki kami h."

Purvi looked up and said-" kya?"

Sachin opened her hairs which were clutched up and he said-" ab theek h…"

Purvi looked in his eyes and they were lost in each other's eyes.

**DIL IBAADAT KAR RAHA HAI DHADKANE MERI SUN**

**TUJHKO MAI KAR LU HAASIL LAGI HAI YAHI DHUN…**

**ZINDAGI KI SHAAKH SE LU KUCH HASEEN PAL MAI CHUN**

**TUJHKO MAI KAR LU HAASIL LAGI HAI YAHI DHUN…**

**JO BHI JITNE PAL JEEYU UNHE TERE SANG JIYU**

**JO BHI KAL HO AB MERA USE TERE SANG JIYU**

**JO BHI SAANSE MAI BHARU UNHE TERE SANG BHARU**

**CHAAHE JO HO RAASTA USE TERE SANG CHALU**

**DIL IBAADAT KAR RAHA HAI DHADKANE MERI SUN**

**TUJHKO MAI KAR LU HAASIL LAGI HAI YAHI DHUN…**

Voice-" sachin sir woh… oops sorry."

They came out of the eye-lock and saw Nikhil standing.

Sachin-" kya hua Nikhil…"

Nikhil-" woh… CD."

Purvi-" mai laati hu."

Purvi brought the CD and they went towards the hall and the function started.

Mayur-" good evening everyone… aap sab ka sangeet mei swaagat h."

Vansh-" jaisa ki hum sab jaante hai ki iss sangeet ki theme hai couple dance… toh bina waqt zaaya karte hue bulate hai…"

Mayur and vansh-" daya sir aur shreya ko…"

**SHREYA-Pyaaar ki yeh kahaani suno… ek ladka tha ek ladki thi…**

**Hoti kya hai jawaani suno … ek ladka tha ek ladki thi…**

**Wo bhi ek daur tha waqt hi aur tha jab wo the ajnabee**

**Dono tanha se the par wo kehte kise baat jo dil mei thi…**

**Pyaaar ki yeh kahaani suno… ek ladka tha ek ladki thi…**

**Hoti kya hai jawaani suno … ek ladka tha ek ladki thi…**

**Gumsum gumsum rehte the dono**

**Phir bhi dil mei kehte the dono…**

**Koi sapna hum bhi toh paaye…**

**Ek din tuute gham ke wo ghere…**

**Jhilmil jhilmil aaye sawere… mausam badla… jaagi hawaae…**

**DAYA-Wo mil gaye… wo khil gaye…**

**Aur pyaar ho hi gaya…**

**Jo chaha tha… wo paaya to…**

**Hosh kho hi gaya..**

**SHREYA-Pyaaar ki yeh kahaani suno… ek ladka tha ek ladki thi…**

**Hoti kya hai jawaani suno … ek ladka tha ek ladki thi…**

**Haule haule ab wo deewane…**

**Gun gun gaaye dil he taraane…**

**Sun sun jhoome saari fizaaye…**

**Dhadkan dhadkan hai behki behki…**

**Tan man tan man… chaahat haimehki…**

**Sapne apne jaadu jagaaye…**

**DAYA-Inhe dekhoge… toh jaanoge…**

**kya hai nasha pyaar ka**

**yahi sochoge… yahi chahoge…**

**sang rahe yeh sadaa…**

**SHREYA-Pyaaar ki yeh kahaani suno… ek ladka tha ek ladki thi…**

**Hoti kya hai jawaani suno … ek ladka tha ek ladki thi…**

**Wo bhi ek daur tha waqt hi aur tha jab wo the ajnabee**

**Dono tanha se the par wo kehte kise baat jo dil mei thi…**

**Pyaaar ki yeh kahaani suno… ek ladka tha ek ladki thi…**

**Hoti kya hai jawaani suno … ek ladka tha ek ladki thi**

The hall echoed with clapping.

Mayur-" awesome performance."

Vansh-" coming up next are abhijeet sir aur tarika…"

Mayur-" please put your hands together for them."

**ABHIJEET-Kisi ko sapna lage tu… kisi ko behti hawa**

**Kisi ko baato mei kare pal mei yaha waha..**

**Kisi ke sau jhoot sun le**

**Kisi ka sach bhi gunaah…**

**Kisi ki bas yaado mei kare hulchul…**

**Teamo… me teamo… tu chaaohai… tu dhoop hai..**

**Teamo…me teamo… tere hazaaro roop hai…**

**Koi samjha nai… job hi hai bas khoob hai…**

**Falling so crazy in love…**

**Teamo… me teamo… tu chaaohai… tu dhoop hai..**

**Teamo…me teamo… tere hazaaro roop hai…**

**TARIKA-Kabhi lage raato mei mai…khwaabo se baate karu..**

**Subha hongi,,, khwaabo ko mai kaabu karu…**

**Kabhi lage taro se bhi uchi udaane bharu…**

**Kabhi lage baadlo se jeebe bharu…**

**ABHIJEET-Teamo… me teamo… tare ginu tere liye..**

**Teamo… me teamo… saare chunu tere liye…**

**Khaab saare bunu tere hi tere liye…**

**Falling so crazy in love…**

**Teamo… me teamo… tare ginu tere liye..**

**Teamo… me teamo… saare chunu tere liye…**

**TARIKA-Kabhi lage mili nahi… tumse mai khwaabo mei bhi …**

**Kabhi lage… kahi toh hai rishta koi…**

**Kabhi lage… chou tumhe… yu hi khayaalo mei hi…**

**Kabhi lage nahi nahi chori nai…**

**ABHIJEET-Teamo… me teamo.. tu paas hai… tu door hai…**

**Teamo… me teamo… jaata nai yeh noor hai….**

**Teri chori bhi yeh… manzoor manzoor hai…**

**Falling so crazy in love…**

**Teamo… me teamo.. tu paas hai… tu door hai…**

**Teamo… me teamo… jaata nai yeh noor hai….**

The song ended with abhirika hugging each other. They separated when they heard voices of clapping.

Mayur-" mazaa aa gaya… hai na.."

All-" yes.."

Vansh-" toh ab aapke saamne aa rahe h… pankaj and vineet…"

**VINEET-Tumse log kahenge…**

**PANKAJ-na kar pyaar mujhe…**

**VINEET-mai toh lakh bura ho neend chura lu hosh uda du…**

**PANKAJ-mai toh baaho mei le ke raah bhula du baat bana du..**

**BOTH-chaahe jaha dil ko chupa…**

**baato hi baato mei do mulakato mei le lu…**

**Bachna ae haseeno lo mai aa gaya…**

**Bachna ae haseeno lo mai aa gaya…**

**Husn ka aashique husn ka dushman…**

**Apni ada hai yaaro se juda….**

**Bachna ae haseeno lo mai aa gaya…**

**Bachna ae haseeno lo mai aa gaya…**

**PANKAJ-Tujhko zamaane ke aahge mai chedunga na chodunga…**

**Aankhen churaegi bhi toh milaunga..**

**VINEET-Jaa jaa kya bahane banaegi dekhunga dil phekunga…**

**Jhoothe muthe wade suna ke phasaunga…**

**BOTH-Husn ka aashique husn ka dushman…**

**Apni ada hai yaaro se juda….**

**Bachna ae haseeno lo mai aa gaya…**

**Bachna ae haseeno lo mai aa gaya…**

**Husn ka aashique husn ka dushman…**

**Apni ada hai yaaro se juda….**

**Bachna ae haseeno lo mai aa gaya…**

**Bachna ae haseeno lo mai aa gaya…**

The hall echoed with clapping…

Vansh-" ekdum kaatilaana performance…"

Mayur-" so ab aa rahe hai… sabse sweet couple of CID…. Nikhil and divya… give it up for them."

**NIKHIL-Jeene laga hu… pehle se zyaada…**

**Pehle se zyaada tumpe marne laga hu….**

**Mai.. mera dil aur tum ho yaha**

**Phir kyu h palke jhukaye waha**

**Tumsa haseen pehle dekha nahi**

**Tum isse pehle the jaane kaha…**

**Jeene laga hu… pehle se zyaada…**

**Pehle se zyaada tumpe marne laga hu….**

**NIKHIL-Rehte ho aake jo tum paas mere**

**Tham jaaye pal yeh wahi bas mai yeh sochu…**

**DIVYA-Sochu mai tham jaaye pal yeh paas mere jab ho tum**

**Sochu mai tham jaaye pal yeh paas mere jab ho tum**

**NIKHIL-Chalti hai saanse… pahle se zyada**

**Pehle se zyaada dil theherne laga…**

**Ho…ho…ho…**

**NIKHIL-Tanhaiyo mei tujhe dhundhe mera dil**

**Har pal yeh tujhko hi sodhe bhala kyu…**

**DIVYA-Tanhai mei dhundhe tujhe dil har pal soche..**

**Tanhai mei dhundhe tujhe dil har pal soche..**

**NIKHIL-Milne lage dil… pehle se zyaada..**

**pehle se zyaada ishq hone laga….**

**Ho…ho…ho…**

Vansh-" awesome gruesome…."

Mayur-" next up are kavin sir and sana… please put your hands for them."

Savin came on stage and started dancing… none of them were doing lipsing but they were looking in each other's eyes…

**HE-Kuch khaas h, kuch paas h**

**Kuch ajnabee ehsaas h**

**Kuch dooriya…nazdeekiya**

**Kuch hans padi tanhaaiya**

**Kya ye khumaar hai…ya aitbaar hai…**

**Shaayad yeh pyaar hai… pyaar hai shaayad…**

**Kya yeh bahhar h…. ya intezaar hai**

**Shaayad yeh pyaar hai… pyaah hai shaayad…**

**SHE-Kuch khaas h, kuch paas h**

**Kuch ajnabee ehsaas h**

**Kuch dooriya…nazdeekiya**

**Kuch hans padi tanhaaiya**

**Kya ye khumaar hai…ya aitbaar hai…**

**Shaayad yeh pyaar hai… pyaar hai shaayad…**

**Kya yeh bahhar h…. ya intezaar hai**

**Shaayad yeh pyaar hai… pyaah hai shaayad…**

**HE-Kuch zaas hai…. Jaage se jo the sooye…**

**Alfaaz hai…. Chup se nashe mei khoye…**

**SHE-Nazre hi samjhe… yeh guftgu saari…**

**Koi aarzo ne hai… angdaayi li pyaari….**

**HE-Kya yeh khumaar hai… ya aitbaar hai…**

**Shaayad yeh pyaar hai… pyaar hai shaayad..**

**SHE-Na inkaar hai… na ikraar hai…**

**Shaayad yeh pyaar hai… pyaar hai shaayad….**

**HE-Kehna hi kya…. Beradakhal na koi…**

**Dil ko dikha… dil ki shakal ka koi…**

**SHE-Dil se thi meri… ek shart yeh aisi…**

**Lage jeet si mujhko… yeh haar hai kaisi..**

**HE-Dhundhali pukaar hai … dil bekaraar hai**

**SHE-Shaayad yeh pyaar hai… pyaar hai shaayad…**

**HE-Jaadu sawaar hai na ikhteyaar hai…**

**Shaayad yeh pyaar hi pyaar hai shaaad…**

**SHE-Kuch khaas h, kuch paas h**

**Kuch ajnabee ehsaas h….**

The song ended but they were still lost in each other's eyes. They came to their senses when they heard clapping.

Mayur-" nice one… so guys a baa rahi h ek face off dance performance."

Vansh-" jisko freddy sir judge karenge… so please welcome sachin sir, ishita and dushyant sir, purvi."

**DUSHYANT-Ho beech bazaar dnge lag do talwaari akhiyo ke… makhna….**

**SACHIN-Ho jaan kate ki jigar kate ab in do dhaari akhiyo se… makhna…**

Now guys imagine sachin as bobby deol, ishita as preity zinta, purvi as lara dutta and dushyant as abhishek bachchan.

**DUSHYANT-Chand ki utaar li h dono baliya… aaja aaja hath maar de taaliya…**

**ISHITA-Chand ki utaar li dono h baliya… aaja aaja hath maar de taaliya…**

**SACHIN-Ho billo ni billo ni billo ni hath maar de taaliya…**

**DUSHYANT-Ho billo ni billo ni billo ni hath maar de taaliya…**

**SACHIN-Aaja chzandini kootenge…**

**PURVI-Aasmaan ko lootenge…**

**DUSHYANT-Chal dhuwa uda ke jhoom jhoom jhoom**

**ALL FOUR-Jhoom barabar jhoom barabar jhoom barabar jhoom..**

**Jhoom barabar jhoom barabar jhoom barabar jhoom..**

**Jhoom barabar jhoom barabar jhoom barabar jhoom..**

**Jhoom barabar jhoom barabar jhoom barabar jhoom..**

**PURVI AND ISHITA-Jho..o…oo…ooo…ooooo..oom**

**Jho..o…oo…ooo…ooooo..oom**

**DUSHYANT-Yeh raat badi chikni hai… mat khel phisal jaega… aaja**

**SACHIN-Aaja…**

**ISHITA-Yeh chand ka cikna saboon kuch der mei gal jaega… aaja..**

**SACHIN-Tu hi jeene ki wajah hai…**

**DUSHYANT-Tu hi marne ka sabab h…**

**.**

**DUSHYANT AND SACHIN-Billo ni billo ni billo ni hath maar de taliya…**

**PURVI-Ho tu ajab hai tu gajab hai…**

**DUSHYANT AND SACHIN-Tu hi tab tha tu hi ab hai…**

**Billo ni billo ni billo ni hath maar de taliya…**

**SACHIN-Yahi kahi shab katenge…**

**DUSHYANT-Chilam chtayi baatenge…**

**DUSHYANT AND PURVI-Chal dhuwa uda ke jhoom jhoom jhoom**

**Jhoom barabar jhoom barabar jhoom barabar jhoom..**

**Jhoom barabar jhoom barabar jhoom barabar jhoom..**

**SACHIN AND ISHITA-Jhoom barabar jhoom barabar jhoom barabar jhoom..**

**Jhoom barabar jhoom barabar jhoom barabar jhoom..**

**SACHIN-Ga ga ga ga ga ga ga re sa re re sa**

**DUSHYANT-Ga ga ga ga ga ga ga re sa re re sa**

**DUSHYANT AND PURVI-Ni sa sa ni sa ni re sa… ni sa sa dha..**

**Ni sa sa ni sa ni re sa… ni sa sa dha..**

**SACHIN-Pa dha dha dha ni sa re re sa…**

**ISHITA-Pa dha dha dha ni sa re re sa…**

**ISHITA AND SACHIN-Ni sa sa ni sa ni re sa… ni sa sa dha..**

**DUSHYANT-Ni sa sa ni sa ni re sa… ni sa sa dha..**

**ALL FOUR-Ma dha ga re ma dha ga re**

**Ma dha ga re ma dha ga re**

**Pa ma ma ga…**

**pa ma ma ga…**

**pa ma ga re sa re ga re re sa….**

During dancing, ishita slipped but dushyant saved her by holding her waist and they both shared a cute eye-lock.

**ta na na na na na na na**

**ta na na na na na na na**

**na na na na na na na na…**

**SACHIN AND PURVI(SHAKING ISHYANT)-ta na na ta na na**

**ta na na ta na na**

**ta na na ta na na**

**ta na na ta na na**

**aaaa…**

Ishyant came to their senses and continued dancing..

**SACHIN-jo baaware se lagte hai… woh log bhale hote hai… makhna…**

**DUSHYANT-makhna…**

**jo ishq mei je nai sakte pehle se mare hote hai… makhna…**

**SACHIN-ba adab ho ba mulaiza… aaya tujhpe dil bhi aaya…**

**DUSHYANT-ba adab ho ba mulaiza… aaya tujhpe dil bhi aaya…**

**SACHIN-Billo ni billo ni billo ni hath maar de taliya…**

**PURVI-ho billo ni billo billo billo ni hath maar de taaliya.**

**SACHIN-Make ki roti gud rakh ke…**

**DUSHYANT-Misri se meethe lab chakh ke…**

**SACHIN-Tandoor jala ke jhoom jhoom jhoom…**

**ALL FOUR-Jhoom barabar jhoom barabar jhoom barabar jhoom..**

**Jhoom barabar jhoom barabar jhoom barabar jhoom..**

**Jhoom barabar jhoom barabar jhoom barabar jhoom..**

**Jhoom barabar jhoom barabar jhoom barabar jhoom..**

**SACHIN-Ho beech bazaar dnge lag do talwaari akhiyo ke… makhna….**

**DUSHYANT-Ho jaan kate ki jigar kate ab in do dhaari akhiyo se… makhna…**

**SACHIN AND ISHITA-Aaja chzandini kootenge…**

**DUSHYANT AND PURVI-Aasmaan ko lootenge…**

**ALL FOUR-Aaja chzandini kootenge…**

**Aasmaan ko lootenge…**

**Chal dhuwa uda ke jhoom jhoom jhoom**

**Jhoom jhom jhoom… Jhoom jhom jhoom…**

**Jhoom jhom jhoom… Jhoom jhom jhoom…**

**Yahi kahi shab katenge…**

**Chilam chtayi baatenge…**

**Chal dhuwa uda ke jhoom jhoom jhoom**

**Jhoom jhom jhoom… Jhoom jhom jhoom…**

**Jhoom jhom jhoom… Jhoom jhom jhoom…**

**Make ki roti gud rakh ke…**

**Misri se meethe lab chakh ke…**

**Tandoor jala ke jhoom jhoom jhoom…**

**Jhoom jhom jhoom… Jhoom jhom jhoom…**

**Jhoom jhom jhoom… Jhoom jhom jhoom…**

**SACHIN-Hey udti udti akhiyo ke… **

**DUSHYANT-lad gaye paeche lad gaye ve…**

**BOTH-Preet laga ke jhooooooooommmm…**

**ALL FOUR-Jhoom barabar jhoom barabar jhoom barabar jhoom..**

**Jhoom barabar jhoom barabar jhoom barabar jhoom..**

**Jhoom barabar jhoom barabar jhoom barabar jhoom..**

The song ended and all guests stood up and clapped.

Freddy-" wohooo…. Mazaa aa gaya."

Vansh-" toh ab results bhi bata dijiye."

Freddy-" arrey yaar yeh performance toh maine aise hi rakhkhi thi… all our are winners."

The hall echoed with clapping.

Divya-" bahut mazaa aaya."

Ishita-" haan yaar…"

Shreya-" waise dance karte samaye tumhe kya ho gaya tha."

Ishita-" matlab…"

Tarika-" matlab tum slip kar gayi thi aur phir(teasing smile)…"

Ishita-" aaahhmmm… mujhe bhook lagi hai… khaana khaane chale."

And without waiting for the reply she went towards the dining table and all the girls shared a laugh.

They all had dinner and were going towards their room.

Sachin saw that sana is going towards terrace.

Sachin-" sana… kaha jaa rahi ho."

Sana-" bhai…neend nai aa rahi h… issliye terrace pe jaa rahi hu."

Sachin-" theek h… good night."

Sana-" good night bhai." Saying this she went towards terrace.

While dushyant was lying on bed thinking-' yeh kya ho raha h mujhe… kyu mujhe achcha nai laga jab ishita ke saath uss ladke ne badtameezi ki…kyu achcha laga mujhe jab ishita ne mujhe haq se data…. Kyu.'

Voice-" kyunki tum usse pyaar karte ho."

Dushyant saw that he was he was standing in front of him.

Dushyant-" tum kaun ho?"

Voice-" tumhara dil."

Dushyant-" kya?"

Voice-" haan…. Wahi dil jo sirf ishita ke baare mei sochta h."

Dushyant-" what nonsense…"

Voice-" nonsense nai… you have to accept the fact that you love her."

Dushyant-"aisa kaise ho sakta h."

Voice-" kyu nai ho sakta… after all tum insaan ho."

Dushyant-" par…"

Voice-" mera kaam tha tumhe bataana… ab aage kya karna h yeh tumhari marzi." Saying this he disappeared leaving dushyant in deep thoughts.

**ON THE TERRACE;**

Sana was sitting on the swing present on the terrace when kavin came.

Kavin-" hye.."

Sana looked up and said-" hye… baithiye na."

Kavin sat beside her. There was a long silence and finally sana said-" maine aaj bahut socha… itna toh maine life mei kabhi nai socha hoga… dimaag mei toh bahut khayaal aa rahe the par dil sirf ek baat keh raha tha."

Kavin-" kya?"

Sana looked in kavin's eyes and said-" yahi… ki mai aapse bahut pyaar karti hu…"

Kavin was stunned…he only said-" kya?"

Sana-" abhi abhi toh bola… sunai nai diya kya…"

Kavin-" phir se kaho…"

Sana-" I…"

Kavin-" I kya…"

Sana-" I LOVE….."

Kavin-" haan… aage…"

Sana-" I LOVE…. Bhai aap.."

Kavin instantly turned but he saw no one. Sana got up to go but he held her and pinned her against the wall and said-" I LOVE YOU."

Sana-" I LOVE YOU TOO…"

They hugged each other and after that went to their respective room after bidding good night to each other.

***…..***

**So end of this chapter…. Hope aap sabko achcha laga ho…**

**Next chapter will contain mehendi and all couple moments….**

**So stay tuned to know…. Take care and stay safe…**

**Luv you all a lots…. ;-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLO EVERYONE….. **

**Blair64, anubhabmondal37, crazyforpurvi, butterfly, mani, Guests, Rajvigirl, DivaNims, pari, arianadobriyal12, JannatFairy, ashu, sana, Guesl NL, iya, katiiy, parise22… thank you all… sorry kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh…**

**So, here is the next chapter…**

**Chapter 7**

_**!PYAAR, JEALOUSY AND DRAMA!**_

_**MEHENDI**_

**NEXT MORNING;**

All were busy in the preparation and decoration for mehendi when sana recived a message from kavin…

**Start the mega plan…**

Sana went towards sachin and said-" bhai… woh maine pool side pe phoolo ki thal rakkhi thi… aap le aaenge."

Sana-" haa le aata hu."

Saying this sachin went towards pool side and sana messaged kavin…

**Bhai gaye… all the best…**

**NEAR POOL SIDE;**

Sachin came towards pool and he was shocked to see purvi and dushyant there. He hid himself so that they were not able to see him. But he was able to hear their conversation.

Purvi-" kya baat h dushyant sir."

Dushyant-" purvi… mai keh raha tha ki…"

Purvi-" haan…"

Dushyant-" tum mere saath kal dinner pe chal sakti ho…"

Purvi-" dinner or date…"

Dushyant-" actually date…"

Purvi-" woh kyu?"

Dushyant-" puvi…. I think ki mai tumhe like karne laga hu…"

Purvi smiled and looked down.

Dushyant-" toh iss muskurahat ka matlab mai haa samjhu."

Purvi-" theek h…"

Dushyant-" toh kal raat tum mere saath date pe chal rahi ho."

Purvi blushed and said-" haan.. chal rahi hu."

Dushyant-" kyu?"

Purvi-" kyunki shaayad mai bhi aapko like karne lagi hu."

Sachin was not able to stand there so he returned back to the hall frowning.

Sana-" bhai thaal kaha hai?"

Sachin-" bhaad mei gayi thaal…"

Sana-" kya hua bhai?"

Sachin-" kya hua… purvi dushyant ke saath date pe jaa rahi h."

Sana-" what?"

Sachin-" yes… ab mai kya karu?"

Sana-" bhai… aap ja ke purvi se keh dijiye ki aap usse pyaar karte h…"

Sachin-" kya?"

Sana-" haan bhai… keh dijiye."

Sachin-" aur agar usne mana kar diya toh… aur waise bhi woh dushyant ko like karti h."

Sana-" aap ek baar keh ke toh dekhiye."

Sachin-" theek h… tum kehti ho toh keh deta hu…. Waise purvi h kaha?"

Sana-" abhi abhi usse room mei jaate hue dekha."

Sachin went towards purvi's room and saw that she was sitting on her bed thinking something.

Sachin-" toh tum dushyant ke saath date pe jaa rahi ho."

This made purvi to come in her senses.

Purvi-" sachin sir… aap."

Sachin-" maine poocha tum dushyant ke saath date pe jaa rahi ho."

Purvi-" aapko kaise pata… aap meri aur dushyant sir ki baatein sun rahe the."

Sachin-" yeh mere sawaal ka jawaab nai hua."

Purvi turned to other side and said-" mai jawaab dena zaruri nai samajhati."

Sachin stepped forward and turned her. He held her arm strongly and said angrily-" tumhe jawaab dena padega."

Purvi-" sachim sir…aahhh… kya kar rahe h… mujhe dard ho raha h."

Sachin-" mujhe bhi dard ho raha h…. kyu jaa rahi ho tum dushyant ke saath."

Purvi jerked his hand and said angrily-" kya fark padta h aapko.. huh… kya fark padta h."

Sachin held both her arms and said loudly-" fark padta h mujhe coz I LOVE YOU damn it… suna tumne."

Purvi was stunned. Happy tears were flowing down her eyes and she said-" mai bhi I LOVE YOU damn it…"

Sachin-" kya?"

Purvi-" haan…"

Sachin hugged her tightly and purvi hugged him back…

**SURKH WAALA… SOZ WAALA… FAIZ WAALA LOVE**

**HOTA HAI JO LOVE SE ZYAADA WAISE WAALA LOVE**

**ISHQ WAALA LOVE**

**HUA JO DARD BHI TOH HUMKO AAJ KUCH ZYAADA HUA**

**ISHQ WAALA LOVE**

**YEH KYA HUA HAI KYA KHABAR YAHI PATA HAI ZYAADA HUA**

**ISHQ WAALA LOVE**

**AGAR YEH USKO BHI HUA HAI PHIR BHI MUJHKO ZYAADA HUA**

**ISHQ WAALO LOVE**

**MERI NEEND JAISE PEHLI BAAR TOOTI HAI**

**AANKHEIN MAL KE MAINE DEKHI HAI SUBHA**

**HUI DHOOP ZYAADA LE KE TERI ROSHNI DIN CHADHA**

**ISHQ WAALA LOVE**

**JHAAKE BAADLO KE CHAAWO KE PEECHE SE **

**KAHE CHAANDANI YEH MUJHKO ITNA**

**LE KE NOOR SAARA CHAND MERA YAHI PE HAI CHUPA CHUPA HUA**

**ISHQ WAALA LOVE**

**HUA JO DARD BHI TOH HUMKO AAJ KUCH ZYAADA HUA**

**ISHQ WAALA LOVE**

**YEH KYA HUA HAI KYA KHABAR YAHI PATA HAI ZYAADA HUA**

**ISHQ WAALA LOVE**

**AGAR YEH USKO BHI HUA HAI PHIR BHI MUJHKO ZYAADA HUA**

**ISHQ WAALO LOVE**

They separated when they heard voices of hooting and clapping. They turned and saw ishyant, savin and freddy were present.

Kavin-" mission accomplished."

Sachin-" kaisa mission."

Sana-" aapse aur purvi se apne dil ki baat bulwaana."

Purvi-" kya?"

Freddy-" haan…"

Savin and freddy told everything.

Dushyant-" matlab yeh saara plan tumhara aur sana ka tha…. Aur freddy sir bhi isme shaamil the."

Kavin-" yes, my brother."

Ishita-" maltab purvi aur dushyant sir naatak kar rahe the…"

Sana-" haan…"

A smile crept over ishita's face and she said-" really."

Freddy-" haan… par tumhe kya hua?"

Ishita-" kuch nai sir… I'm just happy for sachin and purvi… aahhhhmmm… mai abhi aayi."

Saying this she rushed towards her room.

Purvi-" isse kya ho gaya?"

Sachin-" pata nai."

Dushyant-" I guess humei bhi chalna chahiye… inn dono ko privacy ki zarurat hogi."

Sachvi blushed and savin, freddy and dushyant went downstairs.

Sachin-" tumhe pata h purvi… jab maine tumhe dushyant ke saath pool side pe dekha… mujhe bilkul achcha nai laga…"

Purvi-" mujhe bhi achcha nai laga tha jab aap ishita ke saath shopping ke liye gaye the."

Sachin-" mai nai gaya tha… woh sirf ek naatak tha."

Purvi-" pata h mujhe… "

Sachin-" purvi… mai tumhara alawa kisi aur ke baare mei soch bhi nai sakta."

Purvi-" itna pyaar karte h mujhse.."

Sachin-" sabse zyaada…. I LOVE YOU PURVI…"

Purvi hugged him and said-" I LOVE YOU TOO." Sachin hugged her back.

**ISHITA'S ROOM;**

Ishita came in her room and said-" matlab wo sab naatak tha… purvi aur dushyant sir… aisa kuch nai tha. Par mai itni khush kyu ho rahi hu… pata nai par yeh jo bhi ho raha h… achcha lag raha h… kahi yeh pyaar toh nai."

Thinking this she turned on the radio.

RJ-" hello everyone… aaj ka taapman thoda high rahega… garmi zyaada rahegi… lekin agar aapko kisi se pyaar ho gaya h… toh aap uss pyaar ki thadi hawa zaroor mehsus karenge… toh pesh h ek pyaara sa geet… humare lovers ke liye…."

The song started and ishita was able to feel the cool wind on her face….

**Manwa laage.. o manwa laage  
Laage re sanware  
Laage re sanware  
Le tera hua jiya ka, jiya ka, jiya ka ye gaanv re**

**Manwa laage.. o manwa laage  
Laage re sanware  
Laage re sanware  
Le khela maine jiya ka, jiya ka, jiya ka  
hai daav re**

**Musaafir hoon ****main door**** ka  
Deewana hoon main dhoop ka  
Mujhe na bhaye.. na bhaye, na bhaye chaanv re**

Ishita started humming the song and also started dancing….

****

**Manwa laage.. o manwa laage  
Laage re sanware  
Laage re sanware  
Le tera hua jiya ka, jiya ka, jiya ka ye gaanv re**

**hey hey...**

**Aisi waisi boli tere naino ne boli  
Jaane kyon main doli  
Aisa lage teri ho li main, tu mera..**

**mm.. ****Tune**** baat kholi kacche dhaago me piro li  
Baaton ki rangoli se na khelun aise holi main  
naa tera..**

**O.. kisi ka toh hoga hi tu  
Kyun na tujhe main hi jeetun  
Khule khabon me jeete hain, jeete hain baawre**

**Mann ke dhaage, o mann ke dhaage  
Dhaage pe saanwre  
Dhaage pe saanwre  
Hai likha mene tera hi, tera hi, tera hi to naam re**

Ishita twirled and fell on the bed…. She started imagining that she and dushyant were dancing together….

****

**Ras bundiya nayan piya raas rache  
Dil dhad dhad dhadke shor mache  
Yun dekh sek sa lag jaaye  
Main ****jal**** jaaun bas pyaar bache**

**DUSHYANT-Aise dore daale kaala jaadu naina kaale  
Tere main hawaale hua seene se laga le  
Aa.. main tera...  
O.. dono dheeme dheeme jalein  
Aaja dono aise milein  
Zameen pe laage, na tere, na mere paanv re**

**ISHITA-Manva laage.. manva laage  
Laage re sanware  
Laage re sanware  
Le tera hua jiya ka, jiya ka, jiya ka ye gaanv re**

**Rahoon main tere naino ki, naino ki,  
naino ki hi chaanv re...  
Le tera hua jiya ka, jiya ka, jiya ka ye gaanv re  
Rahoon main tere naino ki, naino ki,  
naino ki hi chaanv re...**

The song ended and ishita came out of her dream world. She turned off the radio and went to freshen up unknowingly that someone was watching her….

**IN THE EVENING;**

Sana was getting ready for the function when kavin entered in her room. He went towards her and hugged her from backside. She turned and said-" aap… yaha kya kar rahe h."

Kavin-" bas aise hi…"

Sana-" kavin koi dekh lega."

Kavin held her waist and said-" dekhne do…"

Sana was getting nervous on his closeness.

Sana-" bhai aa jaenge…."

Kavin kissed her left cheek and said-" aane do."

Sana closed her eyes and said while stammering-"ishita… dekh legi…"

Kavin kissed her right cheek and said-" dekhne do…"

Sana-" freddy sir…"

Her sentence left incomplete because kavin blocked his lips with hers… she was shocked and her eyes got widened. But she too closed her eyes and responded back.

They separated after sometime and kavin said-"sana… bas abhijeet sir aur daya sir ki shaadi ho jaaye… phir mai sachin sir se humare baare mei baat karunga."

Sana hugged him and said-" maine bhai ko bata diya h."

Kavin instantly separated and said-"kya?"

Sana-" haan… mai bhai se kuch nai chupa sakti… "

Kavin-" aur sachin sir ne kya kaha."

Voice-" yahi ki mujhe iss rishtey se koi aitraaz nai."

Kavin turned and saw sachvi were standing.

Sachin-" in fact mai bahut khush hu ki meri behen ne apne liye ekdum perfect ladka chuna h."

Kavin-" thank you sachin sir…"

Sachin-" thanks kisliye… mujhe pata h ki tum dono ek dusre se bahut pyaar karte ho… after all( looking at purvi) mai bhi toh purvi se pyaar karta hu."

Purvi blushed and said-" ab chalein… function shuru hone waala h."

They all went towards the hall.

The function started and all the girls were applying mehendi in their hands.

Suddenly lights went off and music started…

**NIKHIL-Ye Kudiyaan Nashe Di Pudiyaan**

**DIVYA-Ye Munde Gali De Gunde**

**NIKHIL-Ye Kudiyaan Nashe Di Pudiyaan**

**DIVYA-Ye Munde Gali De Gunde**

**NIKHIL-Nashe Di Pudiyaan**

**DIVYA-Gali De Gunde  
**

They all heard a voice and they turned to find sachin was singing…

**SACHIN-O Mehndi Laga Ke Rakhna  
Doli Saja Ke Rakhna  
Mehndi Laga Ke Rakhna  
Doli Saja Ke Rakhna  
Lene Tujhe O Gori  
Aayenge Tere Sajna  
Mehndi Laga Ke Rakhna  
Doli Saja Ke Rakhna**

Purvi got up from her place and she too started singing…

****

**PURVI-O Sahra Saja Ke Rakhna  
Chehra Chhupa Ke Rakhna  
Sahra Saja Ke Rakhna  
Chehra Chhupa Ke Rakhna  
Ye Dil Ki Baat Apne  
Dil Mein Daba Ke Rakhna  
Sahra Saja Ke Rakhna  
Chehra Chhupa Ke Rakhna**

**Mehndi Laga Ke Rakhna  
Doli Saja Ke Rakhna**

**DAYA-Ud Udke Teri Zulfein Karti Hain Kya Ishaare  
Dil Thaamke Khade Hain Aashik Sabhi Kanware**

**SHREYA-Chhup Jaayein Saari Kudiyaan Ghar Mein Sharam ke Maare  
Gaavo Mein Aa Gaye Hain Paagal Shehar Ke Saare  
**

Dushyant went towards ishita and slightly pushed her shoulder from his shoulder and crossed her while singing….

**DUSHYANT-Nazrein Jhuka Ke Rakhna  
Daaman Bacha Ke Rakhna  
Nazrein Jhuka Ke Rakhna  
Daaman Bacha Ke Rakhna  
Lene Tujhe O Gori  
Aayenge Tere Sajna**

**BOYS-Mehndi Laga Ke Rakhna  
Doli Saja Ke Rakhna**

**GIRLS-Sahra Saja Ke Rakhna  
Chehra Chhupa Ke Rakhna**

**ABHIJEET-Main Ek Jawaan Ladka Tu Ek Haseen Ladki  
Ye Dil Machal Gaya To Mera Kusoor Kya Hai**

**TARIKA-Rakhna Tha Dil Pe Kaabu Ye Husn To Hai Jaadu  
Jaadu Hi Chal Gaya To Mera Kusoor Kya Hai**

**KAVIN-Rasta Hamara Takna  
Darwaaza Khula Rakhna  
Rasta Hamara Takna  
Darwaaza Khula Rakhna  
Lene Tujhe O Gori  
Aayenge Tere Sajna**

**SANA-Kuchh Aur Ab Na Kehna  
Kuchh Aur Ab Na Karna  
Kuchh Aur Ab Na Kehna  
Kuchh Aur Ab Na Karna  
Ye Dil Ki Baat Apne  
Dil Mein Dabake Rakhna**

**BOYS-Mehndi Laga Ke Rakhna  
Doli Saja Ke Rakhna**

**GIRLS-Sahra Saja Ke Rakhna  
Chehra Chhupa Ke Rakhna**

**Shava Shava.. Oye.. Oye.. Oye  
Shava Shava.. Oye.. Oye.. Oye  
Shava Shava.. Oye.. Oye.. Oye.**

The function ended with fun. All of them had dinner and drifted to sleep.

***…..***

**I know… slightly short chapter…. Hope you all liked it…**

**Will update net one soon….**

**Take care and stay safe…**

**Luv u all a lots…..;-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO EVERYONE….. hope aap sab theek honge…..**

**Rajvigirl, pari, loveabhi, anubhabmondal37, ayisaraharris, Guests, parise22, Blair64, JannatFairy, katiiy, DivaNims, AreejSachinLover, Guest NL, step UP, ashu, mani, crazyforpurvi, arianodobriyal12,….. thank you all…. Sorry kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh…**

**Okay here is the next chapter and it is basically ishyant based… so isme sachvi and savin moments kam hoge… sorry for that… **

**Chapter 8**

_**!PYYAR, JEALUOSY AND DRAMA!**_

**NEXT MORNING;**

Since the rasam of haldi was on next day… so everyone except ACP sir and saluke sir had made plan to go to waterfall. A mini bus was booked and all of them seated themselves one by one. When ishita entered she saw that all the seats were full except beside dushyant and freddy.

Ishita went towards freddy and was about to sit their when pankaj said-" ishita mujhe freddy sir se baat karni h… toh tum dushyant sir ke saath baith jao na."

Ishita said-" theek h…" she went towards dushyant and sat beside him while blushing.

All of them reached waterfall while having fun. They all got down the bus and went near water. They all got in the water except ishita.

Divya-" ishita aao na.."

Ishita-" nai yaar… mujhe tairna nai aata."

Sana-" arrey try toh karo…"

Ishita-" nai nai… mujhe darr lagta h."

Purvi-" par tum bahar akele kya karogi…"

Ishita-" tum log yaha enjoy karo… mai thoda walk kar ke aati hu."

Ishita went for walk and she reached a place where there was deep water. She went near the water but not inside it. She was observing the beautiful scenery when someone put a hand on her shoulder. She turned instantly and saw dushyant but due to slippery rock surface, she fell in the water.

Ishita( screaming)-" bachao… bachao… I can't swim."

Dushyant-" ishita… oh god…"

Ishita-" dushynant sir… please bachaiye."

She was at the edge of drowning when dushyant jumped in the water and saved her. He made her to come out of the water but she was unconscious.

Dushyant( tapping her cheek)-" ishita… ishita… ankhein kholo."

But ishita was not responding.

Dushyant-" ohh no… ishita please wake up…"

Dushyant felt that she was not breathing.

Dushyant-" iski toh saans bhi nai chal rahi… ab mai kya karu."

Without thinking dushyant started giving her mouth to mouth. After sometimes ishita coughed and opened her eyes. She was breathing heavily.

Dushyant-" ishita…tum theek ho na."

Ishita looked at him and they both shared an eye-lock.

**Jab kisiki taraf dil jhukne lage  
Baat aakar zubaan tak rukne lage  
Aankhon aankhon mein ikraar hone lage  
****Bol**** do agar tumhein pyaar hone lage  
Hone lage hone lage  
Jab kisiki taraf dil jhukne lage  
Baat aakar zubaan tak rukne lage  
Aankhon aankhon mein ikraar hone lage  
Bol do agar tumhein pyaar hone lage  
Hone lage hone lage**

They came out of the eye-lock when they heard some voices. They turned to find all the team members were rushing towards them.

Purvi-" ishita.. tum theek ho."

Sana-" tumhari cheekh suni thi… you are all right?"

Ishita-" haan… mai theek hu…"

Sachin-" par hua kya tha."

Ishita-" woh… achanak se mera pair phisal gaya tha… aur mai paani mei gir gayi thi… phir dushyant sir ne mujhe bachaya."

Tarika-" achcha chalo sab lunch kar lete h."

They all went to have lunch except dushyant. He was standing there remembering what just happened.

**Chaahne jab lage dil kisi ki khushi  
Dillagi ye nahin ye ****hai dil**** ki lagi  
Aandhiyon ko dabaane ****se**** kya fayda  
Pyaar dil mein chhupaane se kya fayda  
Jaan se pyaara jab dildaar hone lage  
Bol do agar tumhein pyaar hone lage  
Hone lage hone lage  
Jab kisiki taraf dil jhukne lage  
Baat aakar zubaan tak rukne lage  
Aankhon aankhon mein ikraar hone lage  
Bol do agar tumhein pyaar hone lage  
Hone lage hone lage  
**

Kavin came towards him and said-" tum yaha kya kar rahe ho… sab wait kar rahe h chalo."

Dushyant-" kavin… woh…"

Kavin-" kya hua?"

Dushyant-" kuch nai… chalo."

They both went to have lunch and after some more fun they headed back towards the farm house. After reaching there, they all went to their respective rooms to have a power nap.

Ishita came towards her room and sat on her bed. She touched her lips gently… she can still feel the warmth of his lips on her… she smiled felling his touch….

**Uski khushboo agar apni saanson mein ho  
Uska sapna agar apni aankhon mein ho  
Jab na dil ke behelne ki soorat lage  
Jab koi ****zindagi**** ki zaroorat lage  
Aur jeena bhi dushwaar hone lage  
Bol do agar tumhein pyaar hone lage  
Hone lage hone lage  
Jab kisiki taraf dil jhukne lage  
Baat aakar zubaan tak rukne lage  
Aankhon aankhon mein ikraar hone lage  
Bol do agar tumhein pyaar hone lage  
Hone lage pyaar hone lage**

Thinking this she also slept for sometimes.

**IN THE EVENING;**

Purvi was in the kitchen preparing coffee when someone hugged her from backside. She turned and saw sachin.

Purvi-" sachin… kya kar rahe h aap…"

Sachin-" tumare saath romance."

Purvi blushed and said-" kya aap bhi.."

Sachin-" kya… maine kuch galat kaha…"

Purvi-" achcha ab jaiye warna koi dekh lega."

Sachin-" ek shart pe."

Purvi-" kya?"

Sachin gently put fingers on her lips and then on his lips. Purvi understood and said while blushing-" sachin…."

Sachin pulled her towards himself and said-" what?"

**EK DIN KABHI JO KHUD KO TARAASHE**

**MERI NAZAR SE TU ZARA… HAAYE RE**

**AANKHON SE TERI KYA KYA CHUPA HAI**

**TUJHKO DIKHAU MAI ZARA … HAAYE RE**

**EK ANKAHI SI DAASTAN DAASTAN**

**KEHNE LAGEGA AAINA…**

**SUBHAN ALLAH…. JO HO RAHA H**

**PEHLI DAFA H WALLAH… AISA HUA…**

**SUBHAN ALLAH…. JO HO RAHA H**

**PEHLI DAFA H WALLAH… AISA HUA…**

He leaned closer…. They were about to kiss when they heard-" humne kuch nai dekha."

Sachvi turned and saw all the team members were present and they have closed their eyes with their hands.

Sachin-" aap log…"

Abhijeet slightly opened his eyes and saw sachvi have separated.

Abhijeet-" sab log aankhein khol lo…"

All of them opened their eyes.

Daya-" hum log toh yeh dekhne aaye the ki coffee bani ya nahi… par yaha toh kuch aur hi ban raha h (teasing smile)…."

Purvi( while blushing)-" aap log chaliye mai coffee le ke aati hu."

Kavin-" jaldi aana…"

Purvi glared him and said-" haan theek h."

They all went towards the hall.

Sachin-" sab chale gaye…" he again held her and leaned closer…

Purvi-" sachin please…mujhe coffee le jaani h."

Sachin-" toh maine kab mana kiya h…. shart toh puri karni padegi."

Purvi-" toh meri bhi shart h."

Sachin-" kya?"

Purvi-" aap mujhe pehle sabke saamne propose kariye tab."

Sachin left her and said-" theek h purvi… ab toh sabke saamne propose karne ke baad hi kiss karunga."

Saying this he also went towards the hall and after sometimes purvi also came with the coffee. In the hall, everyone was seeing the photos of sangeet. Dushyant spot a photo, he looked at it and a smile came on his face, it was the photo of ishyant during the dance when ishita slipped accidentally and dushyant saved him and they were having an eye-lock. Dushyant looked at the photo and then at ishita who was busy in seeing the photographs. Kavin noticed this.

Kavin-" kaunsi photo h?"

Dushyant(coming to his senses)-" huh… aise hi h."

Kavin-" arrey dikha na…"

Dushyant-" kavin… woh…"

But kavin snatched the photo and looked at it.

Kavin( teasingly)-" ohhooo… toh yeh photo h."

Dushyant-" kavin… photo mujhe waapas karo."

Kavin-" kyu?"

Dushyant-" kavin…please."

Kavin-" pehle tu yeh bata ki tu ishita se pyaar karta h kya?"

Dushyant-" kavin… jab mujhe iska jawaab mil jaega… tujhe bata dunga… okay… ab photo de."

Kavin-" achcha theek h… par jldi kar… suna h uski mummy uske liye rishta dhundh rahi h."

Dushyant (loudly)-" kya?"

All of them looked towards him.

Freddy-" kya hua dushyant?"

Dushyant(while glaring at kavin who was trying to suppress his laugh)-" kuch nai sir."

Daya-" kuch nai toh chillaye kyu?'

Dushyant-" kuch nai sir… bas aise hi."

Abhijeet-" tumhari tabiyat theek h na?"

Dushyant-" haan sir."

With all this chit-chat they enjoyed the evening.

**AT NIGHT;**

All were present on the dining table and were having food with some masti- mazaak…

Freddy-" waise aaj ka khaana bahut tasty h."

Daya-" kyu na ho freddy… yeh khaana sab ladkiyo ne mil ke banaya h."

Kavin-" sahi kaha sir… aur yeh kheer toh bahut tasty h…(while looking at sana)… aisa lag raha h saari mithaas isme daal di h." this made sana to blush

Abhijeet-" baat toh sahi h… sana kheer wakai mei bahut achchi h."

Sana-" thak you sir…"

After having dinner they all were going to their rooms when sana received a message from kavin…

**Tumse baat karni h**

**Terrace pe tumhara wait kar raha hu.**

Sana went towards the terrace and saw kavin in deep thoughts.

Sana kept her hand on his shoulder and said-" kya hua kavin?"

Kavin turned and said-" sana… mai tumhe kuch poochna chahta hu?"

Sana-" kya?"

Kavin-" sana… kya tum mere saath khush rahogi."

Sana-" kavin… aap aise kyu pooch rahe h."

Kavin-" sana… hum CID officers h… humari zindagi ka koi bharosa nai…. Aur agar kal mujhe kuch ho gaya toh…"

Sana( cutting him)-" kavin…. Aap kaisi baatein kar rahe h."

Kavin-"haqeeqat h yeh… kal ko kisi mission pe.. ya encounter mei mujhe kuch ho gaya toh…"

Sana-" kyu? Aapko hi kyu… mujhe bhi toh kuch ho sakta h…"

Kavin-" nai sana… mere rehte tumhe kuch nai ho sakta."

Sana-" exactly… mere rehte mai bhi aapko kuch nai hone dungi." And she hugged kavin and kavin hugged her back.

Kavin-" I love you sana…"

Sana-" I love you too kavin."

**TU HI HAQEEQAT, KHWAAB TU**

**DARIYA TU HI, PYAAS TU…**

**TU HI DIL KI BEKARAARI**

**TU SUKUN… TU SUKUN**

**JAAU MAI AB JAB JIS JAGAH…**

**PAAU MAI TUJHKO USS JAGAH…**

**SAATH HO KE NA HO TU HAI…**

**RUBAROO… RUBAROO…**

**TU HUMSAFAR**

**TU HUMKADAM **

**TU HUMNAVAAN… MERA**

**TU HUMSAFAR**

**TU HUMKADAM **

**TU HUMNAVAAN… MERA**

**IN ISHITA'S ROOM;**

Ishita was talking to herself-" aaj job hi hua… uske baad mujhe 101% yakeen ho gaya h ki mai dushyant sir se pyaar karti hu… par kya woh mujhse pyaar karte h… pata lagana padega….But how? Soch ishita soch… kuch toh aisa karna padega jisse yeh pata chal sake ki dushyant sir mujhse pyaar karte h… ya sirf care aur concern h…."

Here dushyant was also thinking the same while looking at the photograph…

Dushyant-" kay mujhe sach mei pyaar ho gaya h… god please koi toh ishaara do… aur agar haan… toh kya ishita bhi mujhse pyaar karti h…. pata lagana padega….Par kaise… hhhmmm… yes… idea."

He thought of a plan to know ishita's feelings….( ab yeh toh aap logo ko next chapter mei hi pata chalega)

***….***

**Sorry guys… isme sachvi and savin moment kam the… but I promise next mei honge…. I hope aap logo ko yeh chapter boring na laga ho.**

**Next chapter may be Sunday ko update karungi…**

**Till then take care and stay safe….**

**Love you all a lots….**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone... hope you all are fine...**

**sana, Guest NL, DivaNims, mani, Rajvigirl, Anubhab Mondal, , AreejSachinLover, ayisaraharris, Shah Khanam, arianadobriyal12, Blair64, pari, ashu, butterfly, Lishukriti, crazyforpurvi, parise22, JannatFairy, Guest... thank you all... sorry kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh...**

**Okay here we go with the next chapter... and it contain romantic moments...**

**Chapter 9**

_**!PYAAR, JEALOUSY AND DRAMA!**_

_**HALDI AND DANDIYA**_

**NEXT MORNING;**

Purvi was sleeping in her room peacefully. Sun rays were falling on her face and interrupting her sleep. Suddenly it was blocked by someone. purvi opened her eyes and saw sacin standing with a smile on his face...

Sachin-" good morning..."

Purvi (sleepy tone)-" good morning."

Suddenly her mind jerked and she immediately got up. She was wearing sleeveless night suit and she instantly covered herself with a blanket.

Purvi(tensed)-" aap... yaha kya kar rahe h."

Sachin( moving ahead)-" tumse milne aaya tha..."

Sachin came and sat opposite to purvi on bed which made purvi nervous.

Sachin leaned and kissed her cheek and said-" relax... sirf tumhe morning wish karne aaya tha... ab jaldi se fresh ho jaao aur niche aa jao.. haldi ki rasam shuru hone waali h."

Purvi blushed and said-" theek h... aati hu." And sachin went out of the room.

**IN ISHITA'S ROOM;**

Ishita waked up and saw a white rose was kept on the table beside her bed, a note was also present. She took the flower and read the note-" **mujhe pata h ki aapko white flower bahut pasand h... toh yeh khaas tohfa uske liye jo mere liye khaas h... aapka lover boy.**"

Ishita-" yeh lover boy kaun h... kahi kisi ne mazzak toh nai kiya... par jo bhi ho... yeh flower bahut achcha h."

She smelled the fragnance of the flower and kept it back on the table. She went to get freshen up unknowingly that someone is watching her while smiling.

**IN THE HALL;**

Everyone got ready for the function. Shreya and tarika were sitting side by side and opposite to them daya and abhijet were sitting with a white curtsin in between.

The rasam started and the girls were applying haldi to shreya and tarika while boys were applying haldi to daya and abhijeet.

During this ishita a recieved a message from private number...

**Thanx for accepting the flower... aur haan aap bahut pretty lag rahi h**

**aapka lover boy...**

Now ishita was tensed. She thought-' yeh h kaun jo mujhe pareshaan kar raha h... message bhi private number se kiya... pata lagana padega.'

Divya(shaking ishita)-" kya hua? kaha kho gayi..."

Ishita( coming in reality)-"kahi nahi."

Divya-" toh chalo... tarika aur shreya ko haldi laga do."

Ishita went and applied haldi to tarika and shreya. Just then decorator called her for same chekhing and she went. While returning she bumped into someone.

Ishita-" sorry..."

She looked up and found dushyant standing. She spotted something and said-" Oh god..."

Dushyant-" kya hua?"

Ishita-" sir...aapka kurta..."

Dushyant saw that there was a yellow stain on his whit kurta.

Ishita-" sorry sir... woh actually jaildi kjaldi mei haath dhona bhool gayi toh..."

Dushyant smiled and said-" it's okay... waise sorry toh mujhe bhi tumse kehna chahiye."

Ishita-" kyu?"

Dushyant-" mere haath pe bhi haldi lagi h jo tumhare face pe lag gayi h..."

Voice-" yeh toh indication h..."

Ishyant turned to find kavin standing there.

Dushyant-" kaisa indication."

Kavin-" matlab shaadi ke liye agla number tumhara."

Ishita blushed and dushyant said-" tu kuch bhi bolta h." Saying this he went and ishita also went from there.

Kavin-" pata nai mera bhai kab samjhega."

**IN THE EVENING;**

After the rasam of haldi, dandiya was organised in the evening. So everyone was enjoying themselves when they all heard a voice...

Voice-" attention everyone..."

They all turned and saw that sachin was standing on the stage and was holding the mike.

Abhijeet-" kya hua sachin."

Sachin-" ek minute sir, batata hu. Purvi tum please yaha aaogi."

Purvi blushed and went towards the stage. She stood beside sachin.

Sachin knelt down and said-" purvi... i know thoda filmy h.. kabhi kabhi mere dil mei khayaal aata h... kabhi kabhi nai... actually humesha mere khayaalo mei sirf tum aati ho... har jagah... har taraf bas tum nazar aati ho... kab tak khayaalo mei duba rahunga... mai haqeeqat mei tumhe paana chaahta hu... (took out a ring)Purvi... I LOVE YOU... WILL YOU MARRY ME."

Purvi was speechless... happy tears emerged in her eyes...

She extended her hand and said-" yes... I LOVE YOU TOO... AND I WILL MARRY YOU."

The hall echoed with clappings and hootings.

Sana-" wow bhai... kya proposal tha."

Sachin-" thanks..."

Sana-" toh ab se purvi officialy meri bhabhi ban gayi."

Purvi blushed after hearing the word 'bhabhi'

Pankaj-" achcha chalo... dandiya khelte h."

So all the couples started playing dandiya with each other. They all were exchanging partners and suddenly ishyant came facing each other. They stopped for a while and shared an eye-lock and the background music was playing...

**Ae Ji Re..**

**Uddein Uddein Man Udde**

**Par Lagein Tere Sang Judein**

**Man Uddein, Pag Badhein**

**Teri Ore Badhein**

**Jag Chhod Badhein**

They came into reality when they heard the loud music and they again started playing danding. At another instant, sachvi came facing each other.

**Ae Lahu Munh Lag Gayaa**

**Lahu Munh Lag Gayaa**

**Soyaa Thaa Nas-Nas Mein**

**Ab Ye Jag Gayaa**

**Ae Lahu Munh Lag Gaya**

**Labo Ke Choone Se**

**Khwabo Ke Kone Se**

**Labon Ke Chune Se**

**Khwabon Ke Kone Se..**

**Bachke Sabse Lab Se Lab**

**Ye Rag Se Lag Gayaa**

**Aye Lahoo Munh Lag Gaya**

**Aye Lahoo Munh Lag Gaya**

**Aye Lahoo Munh Lag Gaya..**

**Lag Gaya..**

Sachin instantly pulled purvi and took her to a place where no one can see them..

Purvi-" sachin... kya kar rahe h aap..."

Sachin-" tumhari shart toh poori ho gayi... ab meri shart."

Purvi blushed and understood... but she said while looking down-" kaun si shart."

Sachin cupped her face and gently lifted her chin and said-" tumhe pata h."

Purvi got nervous and closed her eyes... sachin leaned forward and kissed her and she also responded back...

**Bhatakk Rahi Hai Aag Ye**

**Malang Angg Angg Angg**

**Atak Gayi Hai Saans Uske**

**Sang Sang Sang Sang**

**Kal-Kal Behtaa Thaa**

**Chal-Chal Rehtaa Thaa**

**Kal-Kal Behtaa Thaa**

**Chhal-Chhal Rehta Tha**

**Taan Leke Jaane Kab Gayaa**

**Lab Se Lab Ye Lab-Lab Se**

**Lahu Munh Lag Gayaa**

Sachvi seperated and sachin started kissing her face, neck and his hands were exploring her body. Once again, he leaned to kiss her... but she smiled and pushed him little far from her and went back in the hall...

**Ae Lahu Munh Lag Gaya**

**Lahu Munh Lag Gaya**

**Soyaa Thaa Nas-Nas Mein**

**Ab Ye Jag Gayaa**

**Ae Lahu Munh Lag Gayaa**

**Labo Ke Choone Se**

**Khwabo Ke Kone Se**

**Labon Ke Chune Se**

**Khwabon Ke Kone Se..**

**Lab Se Lab Yeh Lab-Lab Se**

**Lahu Mu Lag Gaya**

**Hey Lahu Munh Lag Gaya**

**Ae, Lahu Munh Lag Gaya**

**Ae, Lahu Munh Lag Gaya**

They all enjoyed very much and after having dinner they all went in their respective rooms.

When ishita reached her room she saw that a gift was present on her bed with a note.

She read the note-"**mujhe pata h aapko lag raha hoga ki mai aapko pareshaan kar raha hu... maaf kar dijiyega magar mai apni feelings batane ki koshish kar raha hu... i know aap mujhse milna chahti hongi... mujhe bhi aapse milna h... thoda intezaar kariye... aapka lover boy.**"

Ishita-" yeh h kaun... theek h mai isse milungi aur bata dungi ise ki mai kisi aur se pyaar karti hu."

She went to sleep without even unwrapping the gift.

**IN SANA'S ROOM;**

Sana came out of the washroom and suddenly someone put his palms on her eyes from backside.

Sana-" kavin..."

Kavin instantly removed his hands and came in front of her...

Kavin-" tumhe kaise pata ki mai hu."

Sana-" bas pata h..."

Kavin-" achcha tumhe kuch dena h..."

Sana-" kya?"

Kavin-" idhar aao..."

Kavin took her to the dressing table and made her stand in front of the mirror. He stood back of her and took out a necklace and he made her wear that.

Kavin( hugging her from back)-" kaisa h..."

Sana-" bahut khoobsurat."

Kavin smiled and kissed her neck from backside... she shivered on his touch. Kavin turned her towards himself and kissed her and she too responded back...

**Lamha Lamha Doori Yun Pighalti Hai**

**Jaane Kis Aag Mein Yeh Shabnam Jalti Hai**

**Ho Lamha Lamha Doori Yun Pighalti Hai**

**Jaane Kis Aag Mein Yeh Shabnam Jalti Hai**

**Khwaahishon Ki Shaam Dhalti Hain... (2)**

**Jaane Kis Aag Mein Yeh Shabnam Jalti Hai**

**La La La...**

Savin seperated and kavin picked sana in bridal style and took her to bed... sana's eyes were closed throughout and she was holding kavin's arm tightly. Kavin laid her on bed and came over her... he kissed her eys and then her lips...

**Teri Aankhen Dikhati Hai**

**Hamein Sapanen Sitaaron Ke**

**Ho...**

**Tere Hothon Pe Likha Hai**

**Jo Tum Bole Ishaaron Mein**

**Ho...**

**Khwaabon Ke Karwaan Mein Raat Chalti Hai**

**Jaane Kis Aag Mein Yeh Shabnam Jalti Hain**

**La La La...**

They seperated and kavin put his all weight on her so that she cannot move. He gently removed her top from one side of her shoulder and kissed their... She moaned and slightly got up from bed but was unable to move due to his weight...

**Behakti Shaam Aayi Hai**

**Tujhe Lekar Ke Baahon Mein**

**Ho...**

**Tujhe Chhu Loon Ke Rakhu Main**

**Chhupakar Ke Nigaahon Mein**

**Ho...**

**Sharmati Ithlaati Hai Machalti Hai**

**Jaane Kis Aag Mein Yeh Shabnam Jalti Hain**

**Ho Lamha Lamha Doori Yun Pighalti Hai**

**Jaane Kis Aag Mein Yeh Shabnam Jalti Hai**

**Khwaahishon Ki Shaam Dhalti Hain... (2)**

**Jaane Kis Aag Mein Yeh Shabnam Jalti Hai**

**La La La ...**

Suddenly sana felt light... she opened her eyes saw kavin was sitting at the edge of the bed. she got up and adjusted her top and looked down.

Kavin came and sat opposite to her and said-" sana... i promise ki mai humari shaadi se pehle aisa kuch nai karunga... jisse tumhe takleef ho... mai jaanta hu ki tum sirf meri ho... aur mai tumhe zabardasti apna nai banaunga..."

Sana looked up. She cam see the pure love in his eyes for her. She hugged him and said-" thank you kavin... mujhe samajhne ke liye... I love you.."

Kavin hugged her back and said-" I love you too sana... good night."

Sana-" good night."

They seperated and kavin went towards his room.

***...***

**I know a little short one... but hope aap sabko achcha laga ho...**

**Will update next chapter soon... kyunki mere holi vacations start ho chuke h...**

**Take care and stay safe...**

**Luv u all a lots...;-)**


	10. Chapter 10

**HELLO EVERYONE...LATE UPDATE NA? SORRY FOR THAT...**

**Gueat NL, Guests, ashu, DivaNims ,Anubhab Mondal, Rajvigirl, AreejSachinLover, monalisa bhakta, parise22, crazyforpurvi, sana, butterfly, mani, Shah Khanam,... thank you all of you for your lovely reviews...**

**So here is the next chapter...bachcha log thoda saawdhaani se padhiyega...**

**Chapter 10**

_**!PYAAR, JEALOUSY AND DRAMA!**_

**NEXT DAY;**

In the evening everyone was enjoying the marriage. Panditji called shreya and tarika and when they came down... all were stunned to see them. They were wearing red-maroon colored lehenga with bridal make-up.

They came and the rasam started when ishhita received a message from private number...

**HEY... AAJ AAP BAHUT KHOOBSURAT LAG RAHI H.**

**MUJHE AAPSE BAAT KARNI HAI...**

**KYA AAP POOL SIDE PE AA SAKTI HAI.**

Ishia's POV-' theek h.. fine. Aaj toh yeh kissa khatm kar ke rahungi.'

Thinking this she went towards the pool side. There she saw someone was standing. She was not able to see the face as his back was towards her.

Person-" mujhe pata tha aap aaengi."

Ishita-" dekhiye... mujhe aapse kuch kehna h."

Person-" ji kahiye..." he was still not facing her.

Ishita-" mai kisis aur se pyaar karti hu."

Person was not able to say anything.

Ishita-"i'm sorry. Mai aapko hurt nai karna chahti thi... par..."

Person(cutting her)-" it's okay... waise kya mai jaan sakta hu ki aap kisse pyaar karti h."

Ishita-" woh... mai.."

Person-" dekhiye.. mujhe galat mat samajhiye... mai bas uss khushnaseeb ka naam janna chahta hu."

Ishita-" unka naam DUSHYANT h."

Person-" kya?"

Ishita-" haan..."

Person-" aapne unhe bataaya..."

Ishita-" nai."

Person-" kyu?"

Ishita-" mujhe nai pata ki woh mujhse pyaar karte h ya nai... aur agar unhone mana kiya toh..."

Person-" woh mana nai karenge."

Ishita-" yeh aap kaise keh sakte h."

Person(turning)-" kyunki woh bhi tumse bahut pyaar karta h."

Ishita was shocked to see him... he was none other than DUSHYANT.

Ishita-" aap..."

Dushyant-" haan mai..."

Ishita-" woh sab notes, flower, messages... sab aap kar rahe the."

Dushyant-" haan mai kar raha tha."

Ishita-" kyu?"

Dushyant(stepping closer to her)-" janna chahta tha ki tumhare dik mei kya h... aur mujhe pata bhi chal gaya."

Ishita blushed and looked down. He gently lifted her chin and said-" mai tumse bahut pyaar karta hu ishita... kya tum mujhse shaadi karogi."

Ishita was very happy... it was clearly seen in her eyes. She said-" haan... mai aapse shaadi karungi."

They hugged each other. They separated when they hear a voice.

Voice-" maine kaha tha... yeh indication h."

They turned to find sachvi and savin standing there.

Dushyant-" aap sab..."

Sachin-" haan... waise mujhe toh idea hi nai tha ki tum aur ishita...(teasing smile)."

Ishita blushed and said-" sachin..."

Sachin-" what?"

Sana-" par mujhe toh pehle se pata tha."

Dushyant-" kaise?"

Kavin-" aakhir maine aur sana ne tumhe aur ishita ko issiliye toh sachin aur purvi ke saath naatak karne ko karne ko kaha tha... taaki tum dono ko bhi realise ho jaaye."

Purvi-" wah! Kya planning ki tum dono ne... tum dono ekdum perfect couple ho."

This made savin to blush.

Ishita-" ab hall mei chalei..."

Sana-" sure."

Saying this savin and ishyant left. Purvi was about to go when sachin held her hand and pulled her towards himself.

Purvi-" sachin... kya kar rahe h aap."

Sachin didn't say anything. He touched her face gently and she closed her eyes. Sachin held her waist from one hand and cupped her face and leaned closer. He kissed her and she too responded back.

They separated after sometimes.

Sachin-" purvi... tum kabhi mera saath mat chodna."

Purvi-" sachin... aap aisa kyu bol rahe h... mai humesha aapke saath hu."

Sachin-"pata h purvi... mai 10 saal ka tha jab mera mummy papa ki car accident mei maut ho gayi. Tab sana sirf 6 saal ki thi. Maine humesha usse pyaar diya. Humesha usse apni beti ki tarah samjha... par khud pyaar ka matlab tab samjha jab tum meri zindagi mei aayi. Purvi... mai tumse bahut pyaar karta hu."

Purvi was in tears. She cuped his face and kissed him... in this kiss she made him understood how much she love him... and she will always be there with him.

They separated and purvi said-" mai bhi aapse bahut pyaar karti hu."

Sachin smiled and said-" chalo ab hall mei chalte h."

Purvi-" chaliye."

They went inside. All the rituals ended and abhirika and dareya went to their house as abhijeet and daya stay in the same house.

**NEXT MORNING;**

There was a rasam in abhijeet and daya's house for which everyone was gathered there.

In the kitchen all the girls were preparing lunch.

Purvi-" waise tarika aur shreya... batao ki kya hua?"

Shreya(confused)-" kya hua... matlab?"

Ishita-" obviously... tum dono ki apne husbands ke saath... first night... all alone... how was it?"

This made tarika and shreya to blush.

Sana-" oh my god... tum dono Sharma rahe ho.. so how was your SUHAAGRAAT."

Tarika-" kya tum log bhi..."

Shreya-" haan... lunch ready ho gaya h... chalo table pe set kar lete h."

They both went from there and trio shared a laugh.

**AFTER FEW DAYS;**

Dushyant was sitting in cafeteria when kavin came.

Kavin-" kya hua? Tune mujhe urgently yaha kyu bulaya?"

Dushyant-" yaar... mai soch raha tha ki..."

Kavin-" kya?"

Dushyant-" ek minute... pehle sachin sir aa jaaye."

Sachin -" aa gaya... bolo kya baat h."

Sachin also came and sat with them.

Dushyant-" sir mai keh raha tha ki... "

Sachin-" kya?"

Kavin-" itna suspense kyu rakh rahe ho."

Dushyant-" nai... mai keh raha tha ki agar hum teeno ek hi din shaadi kare toh..."

Sachin and kavin together-" what?"

Dushyant(scared)-" maine aisa kya keh diya?"

Sachin-" superb idea yaar."

Kavin-" haan... humne toh yeh socha hi nai tha... par ek problem h."

Dushyant-" kya?"

Kavin-" maine abhi tak sana ko shaadi ke liye propose nai kiya h."

Sachin-" toh kar do..."

Kavin-" sir... agar aapki permission ho toh kya mai sana ko ek din ke liye lonavana le jaa sakta hu."

Sachin-" haan kyu nai... par tum lonavana kyu jaana chahte ho."

Kavin-" sir...waha pe ek mandir h... jaha pe maine mannat maangi thi ki jab bhi mai shaadi ke liye taiyaar ho jaunga mai sabse pehle apne life partner ke saath waha pe aaunga."

Dushyant-" yeh toh bahut achchi baat h."

Sachin-" sach mei... sana bahut lucky h. Theek h tum aur sana kal chale jaana."

Kavin-" thank you sir."

**AFTER SOMETIMES;**

Sachin entered in beauro and saw purvi engrossed in file. He went towards her.

Sachin-" kaash mai file hota..."

Purvi looked up and said-" what?"

Sachin-" aur nai toh kya? Kam se kam tum mujhe dhyaan se dekhti toh."

Purvi-" sachin... "

Sachin-" purvi... aaj shaam tum ready rehna... we have a date."

Purvi-" kya?"

Sachin-" yes... so be ready at 8:00 pm sharp... i will come to pick you."

Saying this he went from there leaving purvi smiling to herself.

**IN THE EVENING;**

ACP sir has announced that all can go back as there was no case reported.

Dushyant and ishita were going together.

Ishita-" dushyant... chaliye na ice-cream khaate h."

Dushyant-" nai ishita... gala kharab ho jaeega."

Ishita-" achcha toh beach pe chale."

Dushyant-" kitni bheed hogi waha pe."

Ishita-" toh phir mall."

Dushyant-"mujhe mall pasand nai h."

Ishita-" theek h... fine."

Saying this ishita turned her face towards window. Dushyant saw that and smiled. He turned on the radio and the song was playing...

**TU HI TOH JANNAT MERI... TU HI MERA JUNOON**

**TU HI TOH MANNAT MERI... TU HI RUH KA SUKOON..**

**TU HI AANKHIYO KI THANDAK**

**TU HI DIL KI HAI DSKTAK**

**AUR KUCH NA JAANU MAI... BAS ITNA HI JAANU...**

**TUHMEI RAB DIKHTA HAI... YAARA MAI KYA KARU...**

**TUHMEI RAB DIKHTA HAI... YAARA MAI KYA KARU...**

**SAJDE SAR JHUKTA HAI... YAARA MAI KYA KARU**

**TUHMEI RAB DIKHTA HAI... YAARA MAI KYA KARU...**

Dushyant-" ishita..."

Ishita-" kya h?"

Dushyant stopped the car.

Ishita looked at him and said-" gaadi kyu rok di.. aur woh bhi jungle ke paas."

Dushyant-" kyunki mai tumhare saath akele mei time spend karna chahta h... bheed waali jagah pe nai."

Dushyant came closer to her... she got nervous and closed her eyes. He cupped her face and kissed her... it was a gentle kiss but they don't know when it turned wild... they separated and both were breathing heavily... dushyant kissed her forehead, eyes, nose... cheeks and then again he kissed her trembling lips... she also responded with same passion.

They separated and dushyant said-" I loveyou ishita... i love you very much."

Ishita hugged him and said-" I love u too dushyant."

Dushyant hugged her back...

**AT 8:00 PM;**

Purvi was ready and sachin came to pick her. As soon as he saw her... he was lost in her as she was looking very pretty in purple saaree.

Purvi shaked him and said-" chalein."

Sachin-" tum saaree mei bahut pretty lag rahi ho."

Purvi blushed and said-" thanks... ab chaliye."

Sachin-" after you."

They both sat in the car and drove towards the hotel.

When they reached there, purvi saw that there was a table arranged beautifully for them near pool side.

Sachin-" kaisa laga?"

Purvi-" wow... it's really beautiful."

Sachin-" not more than you."

Purvi blushed and sachin said-" wanna dance."

Purvi-" sure..."

Sachin held her waist and purvi kept her hand on his shoulder and the song started...

**PEHLI NAZAR MEI KAISA JAADU KAR DIYA...**

**TERA BAN BAITHA HAI MERA JIYA**

**JAANE KYA HOGA... KYA HOGA KYA PATA**

**ISS PAL KO MIL KE AA JEE LE ZRA**

**MAI HU YAHA**

**TU HAI YAHA**

**MERI BAAHO MEI AA...**

**AA BHI JAA**

**OH JAANE JAA... DONO JAHAAN**

**MERI BAAHO MEI AA... BHOOL JAA...**

**OH JAANE JAA... DONO JAHAAN**

**MERI BAAHO MEI AA... BHOOL JAA...**

**BABY I LOVE YOU**

**BABY I LOVE YOU**

**BABY I LOVE YOU**

**BABY I LOVE YOU...SO MORE...**

**BABY I LOVE YOU**

The song ended and sachvi were really close to each other. Sachin hugged her and kissed her neck... she shivered on his touch... he dragged his kiss towards her cheek and finally kissed her... and she too responded...

They separated and purvi hugged him and said-" i love you sachin..."

Sachin hugged her back and said-" i love you too purvi..."

They enjoyed the rest of the evening.

**NEXT DAY; IN LONAVALA;**

Savin reached there and they were in the farm house of kavin. After sometimes, they went towards the temple. They took blessing from there and kavin said-" sana... mujhe tumse kuch kehna h."

Sana-" kya?"

Kavin knelt down in front of her and said-" WILL YOU MARRY ME?"

Sana was surprised...

Kavin-" jaldi bolo sana... haa ya na."

Sana(happily)-" of course haan."

Kavin stood up and hugged her and she too hugged him back.

They separated and kavin said-" chalo lunch kar lete h."

They went to have lunch. After that they did some shopping, had fun and after having dinner they went towards the farm house.

As soon as they reached there, it started raining heavily.

Kavin immediately got out of the car and went towards the entrance but sana was enjoying the rain.

Kavin-" sana... sardi lag jaegi... chalo."

Sana-" nai... mujhe bearish mei mazaa aata h."

Kavin-" yeh ladki nai sudharegi..."

He went towards her and pulled her inside. They both were drenched fully.

Sana started wiping her hairs from her hands and kavin was staring her. She saw that and turned to go when he held her hand and pulled her. He hugged her from backside. He removed her hairs from back and started kissing her back... sana was breathing heavily.

Kavin turned her and kissed her passionately and she also responded...

They separated and kavin said-" sana... mai..."

Sana kept her finger on his lips and said-" make me yours completely..."

Kavin removed her finger and her dupatta and started kissing her neck. His hands were exploring her body and she moaned in the kiss which turned him on. He picked her in bridal style and took her towards the room. He made her to stand and removed his jacket and shirt. He removed her dress and took her to bed and laid her.

He came over her and started kissing every part of her body... which made her to moan. He kissed her lips and entered her... she clutched his arms while tears slid down her eyes. Kavin saw that and sucked it. They reached the climax and kavin laid beside her.

Sana turned and hugged him.

Sana-" kavin... aap humesha mere saath rahenge na?"

Kavin was surprised at her question.

Kavin-" tum aise kyu pooch rahi ho... mujhpe bharosa nai h."

Sana-" khud se zyaada h.. par ek darr bhi h."

Kavin hugged her tightly and said-"uss darr ko nikal do... I love you sana... mai humesha tumhare saath rahunga."

Sana-" I love you too kavin..."

And they slept peacefully in each other's arms...

***...***

**Very romantic chapter na? Teeno couples kitne khush h... par ab jo inki life mei hoga... kya yeh use accept kar paenge?**

**Sochte rahiye aage kya hoga?**

**Take care and stay safe...**

**Luv u all a lots...;-)**


	11. Chapter 11

**HELLO EVERYONE...**

**Guest NL, DivaNims, Rajvigirl, Blair64, shah khanam, mano, butterfly, crazyforpurvi, AreejSachinLover, lishukriti, Guests, pari, JannatFairy, mani, katiiy, parise22... thank you all... sorry if i have forgotten anyone's name...**

**Mujhe pata h guys ki yeh chapter padh ke aap sab mujhe joote-chappal marenge... mujhe kachcha chaba jaenge... i'm writing this chapter at my own risk. Bahut bada turn aaenga teeno couples ki life mei... don't worry... happy ending hi hogi but in different way... jai hanuman ji...**

**Chapter 11**

_**!PYAAR, JEALOUSY AND DRAMA!**_

_**TURNING PIONT**_

**NEXT MORNING;**

Savin reached Mumbai and saw everyone present there.

Daya-" aa gayte tum log.."

Kavin-" aaap sab log."

Sana-" bhai... baat kya h?"

Sachin came towards her and said to her seriously-" tujhe humesha ke liye yaha se jaana hoga."

Sana was shocked.

Sana-" bhai aap kya keh rahe h."

Ishita-" arrey sachin... kyu isse pareshaan kar rahe ho."

Kavin-" matlab..."

Shreya-" matlab aapki aur sana ki, dushyant sir aur ishita ki aur sachin sir aur purvi ki shaadi fix ho gayi h..."

Kavin-" kya?"

Abhijjet-" haan... 2 hafte baad shaadi h."

Everyone was happy but sana went towards her room angrily.

Purvi-" lijiye sachin... naraaz ho gayi na... aap ekdum paagal h."

Sachin(tensed)-" ab kya karu?"

Purvi-" jaa ke usse manaiye."

Sachin went towards her room and saw that sana was standing near window. He went towards her and said-" sana..."

No response...

Sachin kept hand on her shoulder. She turned and sachin saw that she was teary.

Sachin-" tum ro kyu rahi ho... mai mazaak kar raha tha."

Sana-" aap aisa mazaak kaise kar sakte h... aapko pata h na mai aapse door nai reh paungi."

Sachin-" phir kavin ka kya hoga?"

Sana-" matlab.."

Sachin-" shaadi karke tumhe uske ghar jaana h na..."

Sana hugged him and said-" phir mai shaadi nai karungi..."

Sachin hugged her back, he was also teary and said-" paagal..."

Sana-" haan hu... mai kavin se keh dungi ki shaadi ke baad woh yaha aaenge...aur hum sab saath mei rahenge."

Sachin-" aisa thodi na hota h ...ladkiyo ko doosre ghar jaana padta h."

Sana-" kyu?"

Sachin-" pata nahi..."

Everyone was seeing this from outside and they all were teary.

Abhijeet-" yaar hum log toh yaha khushiya celebrate kar rahe the... yeh rona band karo."

Sachin and sana separated.

Tarika-" aur nai toh kya... aaj bahut khushi ka din h... aise mauke pe udaas nai hote."

Sachin wiped sana's tears.

Daya-" ab chalo... sab lunch kar lete h."

They all went towards dining table.

During lunchtime everyone was talking casually.

Dushyant-" waise sachin sir... aapko mission ke liye kab nikalna h."

Sana-" kaisa mission?"

Sachin-" arrey haan... woh kal mujhe 2 din ke mission ke liye jaana h."

Ishita-" tumne pehle kyu nai bataya..."

Sachin-" bhool gaya tha... sorry."

Ishita-" it's okay..."

Sana-" aap dono abhi bhi bachcho ki tarah jhagadte ho..."

Sachin-" jaha dosti hoti h... waha jhagda toh hota hi h... right..."

Ishita-" right..."

They all talked lightly and next day sachin went for mission.

**IN THE EVENING: A DAY BEFORE SACHIN'S RETURNING;**

Savin, ishyant and purvi were in the parking lot.

Purvi-" yaar mere saath koi mall chal sakta h?"

Ishita-" kyu? I mean sachin ke liye gift lena h kya..."

Purvi(blushing)-" haan..."

Sana-" wow bhabhi... bhai sach mei lucky h.. par mujhe apni dost ke yaha jaana h..."

Kavin-" toh tum mere saath chalo purvi... mujhe bhi kuch samaan lena h."

Dushyant-" tujhe kya lena h..."

Kavin-" bas lena h... chalein purvi..."

Purvi-" chalo."

Kavin-" bye everyone... bye sana."

Sana-" bye..."

They went from there and sana also went towards her friend's house.

Dushyant-" ishita... ice-cream khaane chale."

Ishita(happily)-" sure."

Ishyant went towards the ice-cream parlour...

**MEANWHILE IN KAVIN'S CAR;**

Kavin and purvi were returning from mall.

Kavin-" waise purvi... tumne sachin sir ke liye kya liya h?"

Purvi-" surprise h..."

Kavin-" arrey unke liye h... mere liye thodi na.."

Purvi-" achcha batati hu... maine unke liye shirt li h."

Kavin-" wow yaar... "

Suddenly a truck came in full speed from the front.

Purvi-" kavin... aage dekho."

But it was too late... the car met with an accident with that truck...

People were gathered there and they took kavin and purvi to the hospital.

**IN THE HOSPITAL;**

CID team reached there and the doctor came out of the OT.

Abhijeet-" doctor... woh dono theek toh h na."

No response

Dushyant-" aap kuch bol kyu nai rahe h... woh theek h na."

Doctor-" dekhiye... ladki ki toh yaha aane se pehle hi maut ho gayi thi aur ladke ko bhi hum bacha nai paaye."

All-" kya?"

San sat on a bench with a thud.

Sana-" aisa nai ho sakta."

Daya-" doctor aap mazaak kar rahe h na."

Doctor-" i'm sorry... unke paas bahut kam time h... aap log unse mil lijiye."

All of them went inside except sana.

Dushyant sat beside kavin on a chair and said-" kavin... tum theek ho jaoge... sab sahi ho jaega..."

Kavin-" dushyant... sac...hin sir... ko keh...na ki muj...he maaf kar de... mai purvi ko... nai bach...a paaya... aur... dushyant...aahhhh..."

Dushyant(teary)-" haan bolo kavin.."

Kavin-" sana... ko...kab..hi... kamzoor... mat pa...dne dena.."

Saying this kavin closed his eyes and all started crying.

Outside, sana was sitting on a bench...

**TU MUJHE... CHOD JAAYE**

**YEH NAHI... HO SAKTA...**

**SAATHIYA...**

**MERI BAATO MEI TERA ZIKRA SADA**

**MERI YAADO MEI TERI FIKAR SADA**

**MAI JI BHI HU... TUM HI TOH HO**

**MUJHE TUMSE MILI APNI ADAA**

**KYUNKI TUM HI HO... AB TUM HI HO**

**ZINDAGI AB TUM HI HO**

**CHAIN BHI MERA DARD BHI...**

**MERI AASHIQUI AB TUM HI HO**

**TUM HI HO... TUM HI HO**

**ARZ BHI... MERA MARZ BHI**

**CHAIN BHI MERA DARD BHI...**

**MERI AASHIQUI AB TUM HI HO**

She started crying badly...

**NEXT DAY;**

Sachin reached his house and saw everyone was present there. Purvi's and kavin's badies were lying on the floor covered with white cloth.

Sana saw him and rushed towards him while crying and she hugged him.

Sana(teary)-" bhai..."

Sachin was also teary. He hugged her back and said-" sana... yeh sab kaise hua?"

Abhijeet told everything. Sachin was heart-broken but he didn't show.

**IN THE EVENING;**

Sachin was sitting on the bench present in the lawn and was thinking about the moment he spent with purvi when someone kept a hand on his shoulder. Sachin turned to find ishita standing.

Ishita sat beside him and said-" purvi ke bare mei soch rahe ho na."

Sachin nodded.

Ishita-" mujhe pata h ki tum bahut strong ho... lekin tum mujhse apne aasu nai chupa sakte."

Sachin looked at her teary eyed and hugged her while crying.

Ishita hugged him back and said-" ro lo... kabhi kabhi rone se bhi gham kam hota h."

Sachin-" aisa kyu hua ishita? Sab kuch perfect tha... phir..."

Ishita-" shaayad humari khushiyo ko kisi ki nazar lag gayi."

Sachin separated and said-" lekin tumhari khushi ko nazar nai lagegi... tumhari aur dushyant ki shaadi ussi din hogi jis din tay ki gayi h."

Ishita-" sachin par..."

Sachin-" please ishita... apne dost ke liye itna nai karogi."

Ishita-" theek h sachin... jaisa tum kaho."

**INSIDE;**

Sana was in her room and was crying when shreya and tarika came.

Tarika-" sana..."

Sana started crying badly.

Shreya hugged her and said-" kuch khalo sana... tumne kal raat se kuch nai khaaya."

Sana-" mujhe kuch nai khaana h."

Tarika-" please sana... zidd mat karo... thoda sa kha lo."

Sana sat on bed and tarika and shreya fed her.

**IN DUSHYANT'S HOUSE;**

Dushyant reached his house. He saw the whole house, everywhere he could feel kavin's presence. He sat on the couch while crying.

Dushyant-" kyu chala gaya tu yaar... ab mujhe kaun chidhaega... kaun mujhe samjhaega."

Dushyant went towards kavin's room and sat on the bed and he doesn't know when he slept there.

**MORNING: AFTER 2 WEEKS;**

Today was ishyant's marriage. Although they wanted to postpone it but due to sachin's wish, it was taking place in a guest house.

Sana came out of her room and she was in formals.

Sachin-" kaha jaa rahi ho?"

Sana-" bhai bas ek filework karna h... important h bhai.. aadhe ghante mei aa jaungi."

Dushyant-" ek minue sana... mai bhi chal raha hu."

Abhijeet-" dulhe raja aap kaha jaa rahe h."

Dushyant-" sir... mujhe bhi kaam h..."

Daya-" theek h... tum dono jaldi aana."

Sana-" theek h sir."

They both went towards beauro.

**IN THE BEAURO;**

Sana has completed the file work and dushyant has also completed his work.

Dushyant-" ho gaya?"

Sana-" yes sir..."

Dushaynt-" chalo chalte h."

Suddenly sana felt uneasy.

Sana-" ek minute sir... mai abhi aayi."

Saying this she rushed towards the washroom. When she returned back dushyant said-" kya hua? Theek ho na."

Sna-" haan sir... mai..." her head started spinning and she got unconscious.

Dushyant-" sana... sachin sir ko call katra hu... nai.. pareshaan ho jaenge... pehle isse hospital le jaata hu."

Dushyant picked her and took her to the hospital.

**IN THE HOSPITAL;**

Dushyant was standing outside a room when doctor came.

Dushyant-" doctor sana theek toh h..."

Doctor smiled and said-" congratulations..."

Dushaynt(confused)-" ji..."

Doctor-" she is pregnant..."

Dushyant was shocked to hear that.

Dushyant-" mai usse mil sakta hu."

Doctor-" ji.."

Dushyant went inside the room and saw sana was sitting on the bed and she was sobbing. He came near her and sat on the chair beside the bed.

Dushaynt-" sana... kya yeh kavin..."

Sana just nodded.

Sana(while sobbing)-" ab kya hoga? Mai... mai nai chahti...ki humare..pyaar ko koi paap kahe... mujhe ise janam dena h... par mai.. bhai ko aur sabko kaise... kaise face karungi..."

Sana was talking to herself while sobbing and dushyant was in his own thoughts. The last words of kavin echoed in his mind-'**sana... ko...kab..hi... kamzoor... mat pa...dne dena**'

Dushyant saw sana who was still talking to herself.

Sana-" yeh.. kaise.. "

Dushaynt-" sana..."

Sana-" mai.. kya.. karu?"

Dushyant held her arms and said-" sana meri taraf dekho."

Sana looked at him.

Dushyant-" chalo mere saath."

Sana-" kaha?"

Dushaynt-" bas chalo..."

**IN THE EVENING;**

Everyone was busy in the prepration of marriage.

Sachin-" yeh dushyant aur sana abhi tak aaye kyu nai."

Abhijeet-" may be wo log ready ho ke hi aayenge."

Sachin went towards ishita's room. She was ready and was looking beautiful.

Sachin-" beautiful lag rahi ho yaar."

Ishita-" thanks..."

Sachin-" aaj se tumhari nayi zindagi shuru ho rahi h... all the best."

Ishita-" thank you sachin... but haan isse humari dosti effect nai honi chahiye."

Sachin-" nahi hogi... I promise... achcha ab mai neeche jaata hu."

He went downstairs. They all were re-checking things when someone entered... they all were shocked to see the scene...

Dushaynt was in sherwaani and sana was in bridal lehenga... her head was down. They both were wearing varmaala and sana was also wearing 'mangalsutra'

...

...

...

***...***

**1...2...3... bhaagooo...**

**Lekin jaane se pehle kehna chahti hu... read and review and please no bashing (scared face)...**

**Take care and stay safe...**

**Luv u all a lots... ;-)**


	12. Chapter 12

**HELLO EVERYONE...**

**Blair64, Guests, DivaNims, katiiy, lishukriti, kavi-fan, pari, durga, Anubhab Mondal, AreejSachinLover, parise22, Rajvigirl, JannatFairy, Guest NL, parizaadkhan509, poonam, mani, crazyforpurvi, mano, riya, sweety cid, butterfly, Ashley... thank you all of you...**

**I know guys ki pichla chapter padh ke aap sab bahut hurt hue... but aapko andaaza nai h ki woh chapter likhte hue mai kaisa feel kar rahi thi... and guys every story doesn't ends the way we want coz life is not bed of roses... this story has a different ending...**

**Here is the next chapter...it's slightly short...**

**Chapter 12**

_**!PYAAR, JEALOUSY AND DRAMA!**_

**CONTINUED FROM THE PREVIOUS;**

All were shocked to see dushyant and sana like this. No one was able to say anything. Finally sachin broke the silence...

Sachin-" yeh sab kya h sana?"

Sana's gaze was down and she was sobbing.

Sachin came towards them and said loudly-" maine poocha kya h yeh sab?"

Sana was scared but still she was not looking at him.

Sachin held her arms tightly and said-" jawaab do..."

Abhijeet-" sachin... kya kar rahe ho?"

Sachin-" please sir... aap beech mei mat boliye...(to sana)... maine kuch poocha tumse..."

Still she was silent.

Sachin raised his hand in order to slap her but dushyant stopped him by holding his hands.

Sachin-" kis haq se tumne mujhe roka..."

Dushyant-" sir... sana ab sirf aapki behen nai h... woh meri PATNI h... aur aap uspe haath nai utha sakte."

Dushyant left his hand and sachin put his hand down.

Sachin-" ab tum mujhe yeh bataoge ki mujhe apni behen ke saath kaise bartaav karna h... tum... jisne khud kisi ko dhoka diya h."

Tarika-" sachin... unki baat toh sun lo."

Sachin-" kya suno mai... dushyant... mujhe lagta tha ki tum ishita ke liye perfect ho... magar tumne mujhe galat saabit kar diya... tum ishita ko deserve nai karte."

Sana-" bhai... aap..."

Sachin(cutting her)-" nai hu mai tumhara bhai..."

Sana was stunned... it seemed that all her energy was lost...

Sachin-" tumhara aur mera rishta aaj se... issi waqt se... KHATAM..."

Daya-" sachin..."

Sachin-" please sir... aur tum dono... meherbaani kar ke yaaha se chale jao..."

Sana(teary)-" bhai..."

Sachin-" maine kaha na ki mai tumhara bhai nai hu... chali jao.. isse pehleki mai kuch galat kar baithu... chali jao yaha se..."

Sachin turned to other side and sana started crying. Dushyant held her hand assuringly and they were about to go when dushaynt saw ishita standing on the stairs teary. They both looked at each other...

**PEHLE KABHI... NA TUNE MUJHE GHAM DIYA**

**PHIR MUJHE... KYU TANHA KAR DIYA...**

**GUZAARE THE JO LAMHE PYAAR KE...**

**HUMESHA TUJHE APNA MAAN KE**

**TOH PHIR TUNE BADLI KYU ADA...**

**YEH KYU KIYA...**

Dushyant went from there with sana...

As soon as they went from there, ishita's mother started crying and she said-" hey bhagwaan... ab meri bachchi ka kya hoga?"

Tarika and shreya went towards her to console her...

Tarika-" aunty... samhaliye apne aap ko.."

IM-" kaise samhaalu beta... uss ladke ne meri beti ko shaadi waale din dhoka diya h."

Shreya-" aunty... aap please rona band kariye..."

IM-" ab meri beti se kaun shaadi karega?"

Sachin's gaze turned towards ishita who was standing like a statue on stairs... her eyes were wet but she was not even blinking her eyes.

Sachin went towards ishita's mother and said-" aunty... mai karunga ishita se shaadi..."

All were shocked to hear that.

Sachin-" ijaazat dijiye..."

IM-" beta... mujhe tumpe poora bharosa h."

Sachin touched her feet and went towards ishita. He held her hand and dragged her towards the mandap. Ishita was too much shocked that she didn't even react. They both sat in the mandap and panditji started the rasam.

Daya-" abhijeet... kya yeh sahi ho raha h?"

Abhijeet-" pata nai daya... aaj jo kuch bhi hua... unexpected tha."

Daya-" mujhe abhi bhi yakeen nai ho raha h ki dushyant aur sana aisa kar sakte h."

Abhijeet-" mujhe bhi doubt h... dushyant ishita ko dhoka nai de sakta h... zaroor koi baat h."

Daya-" sahi kaha tumne abhijeet... pata lagana padega ki aisa kya hua jo sana aur dushyant ne shaadi kar li."

Abhijeet-" haan daya..."

Meanwhile the rituals were over and the rasam of vidaai started.

**IN DUSHYANT'S HOUSE;**

Dushyant and sana entered in the house. Sana sat on the floor with a thud and she started crying.

Dushyant came towards her and he also sat on the floor and said-" sana... please mat ro."

Sana-" mai bahut buri hu dushyant sir... bahut buri hu mai... aaj meri galti ki wajah se yeh sab hua h... sab meri wajah se hua h... agar maine kavin ko rok liya hota toh yeh sab nai hota..."

Dushyant-" sana.. apne aap ko dosh mat do... tumhari koi galti nai h... galti haalat ki h... sab theek ho jaega."

Sana looked at him and said while crying-" aapko toh mujhpe gussa aana chahiye... meri wajah se aapki aur ishita ki shaadi tut gayi... aur bhai... unhone toh mujhse saare rishtey khatm kar diye."

Dushyant wiped her tears and said-"tum chinta mat karo sana... dekhna sachin sir hum dono ko maaf kar denge... aur rahi baat ishita ki... toh mai jaanta hu ki jab tak sachin sir uske saath h.. usse koi pareshaani nai hogi."

Sana-" mujhe maaf kar dijiye dushyant sir... i'm sorry..."

She started crying badly. Dushyant hugged her and said-" sana... please rona band karo aur jaa ke so jao... u need to take rest."

They separated and sana went towards the room to sleep and dushyant sat on the sofa.

Dushyant's POV-' mujhe maaf kar dena ishita... mujhe pata h ki maine tumhe bahut hurt kiya h... ho sake toh mujhe maaf kar dena... par mere liye mere bhai se badh kar aur kuch nai h... aur uski nishaani ko mai koi takleef nai dena chahta... i'm sorry ishita... i'm really sorry..."

**MEANWHILE: IN SACHIN'S HOUSE;**

Sachin and ishita reached the house. Ishita went towards the room and sat on the bed.

Sachin came towards her and said-" ishita... ishita kuch toh bolo.. please iss tarah se chup mat raho."

She was still quiet.

Sachin held her arms and said-" ishita please... please koi toh reaction do."

Suddenly ishita started crying.

Ishita-" dushyant mere saath aisa kaise kar sakte h... nai zaroor koi baat h... par woh mujhe bata sakte the... unhone aisa kyu kiya... kyu sachin?"

Saying this she hugged sachin and he said-" mujhe bhi nai samajh mei aa raha h ki dushyant aur sana ne aisa kyu kiya? Par mai unhe kabhi maaf nai karunga... kabhi nai."

Ishita was still crying in the hug.

Sachin-" ishita... please mat ro... aur tum kiske liye ro rahi ho... uss insaan ke liye.. jise tumhari koi kadar nai h... jisne tumhe dhoka diya... nai ishita."

They separated and sachin said while wiping her tears-" tum itni kamzoor nai ho ishita... aur uss insaan ke liye tum nai rogi..."

Ishita-" sachin... ek waada karo mujhse."

Sachin-" kya?"

Ishita-" tum kabhi mera saath nai chodoge... humesha mujhe support karoge."

Sachin-" i promise you ishita... mai humesha tumhara saath dunga... achcha raat kaafi ho gayi h.. tum so jao."

Ishita-" theek h... par tum... tum kaha soge."

Sachin-" woh... mai..."

Ishita-" baahar couch pe..."

Sachin didn't say anything.

Ishita-" sachin... tum mere husband ho... aur mere best friend bhi... toh please tum mere saath so sakte ho... tumhe baahar sone ki koi zarurat nai h."

Sachin-" theek h... tum so... mai bas abhi aaya."

Sachin went out of his room and went towards sana's room. He opened the door and he could feel her presence everywhere.

Sachin-" kyu kiya tumne aisa sana... kyu? Aakhir kya kami reh gayi thi meri parwarish mei jo tumne... maine kabhi nai socha tha ki kabhi aisa waqt bhi aaega jab mujhe tumse rishta todna padega... aakhir kyu kiya tumne aisa?"

Saying this he closed the door and went towards his room.

***...***

**Sorry guys for this short update...**

**So ab aage kya hoga? Kya sab jaan paenge ki dushyant aur ishita ne shaadi kyu ki?**

**Kya sachin sana aur dushyant ko maaf kar paega?**

**Kya sachin-ishita aur dushyant-sana ek dusre se pyaar kar paenge?**

**Sochte rahiye... till then take care and stay safe...**

**Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	13. Chapter 13

**HELLO EVERYONE...**

**Parizaadkhan509, DivaNims, Rajvigirl, katiiy, Guests, AreejSachinLover, crazyforpurvi, Ariana Dobriyal, mani, pari, kashaftitli, JannatFairy, parise22, rashmi, Kavi-fan, Aashna, lishukriti, blair64... thank you all of you... sorry kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh...**

**So, here is the next chapter...**

**Chapter 13**

_**!PYAAR, JEALOUSY AND DRAMA!**_

**NEXT MORNING: DUSHYANT'S HOUSE;**

Dushyant wake up and saw that he was sleeping on couch.

Dushyant-" mai... yaha pe kab so gaya... pata nai kab neend aa gayi."

Dushyant went inside the room and saw that sana was sleeping in the lehenga. He went near her to wake her but saw that the pillow was wet... it seemed that she cried all night.

Dushyant shaked her a little and said-" sana..."

Sana-" bhai please sone do na... abhi toh aankh lagi h..."

Dushyant felt bad for her. He said-" sana... utho.. mai dushyant hu."

Sana waked up instantly and realised the situation.

Sana-" sorry... woh..."

Dushyant-" it's okay.. tum fresh ho jao.. mai breakfast ready karta hu."

Sana-" okay sir..."

Dushyant-" sana..."

Sana-" haan..."

Dushaynt-" tum please mujhe sir mat bulao... i mean ab humari shaadi ho gayi h toh..."

Sana-" theek h sir..."

Dushyant-" phir sir..."

Sana(smiling a little)-" theek h..."

Saying this she went to freshen up and dushyant thought -' mai sab theek kar dunga sana... tumhare aur sachin sir ke rishtey ko bhi..."

After sometimes, sana came out of washroom and went towards dining table.

Dushyant-" tumne formals kyu pehna h?"

Sana-" kyu? Beauro nai chalna kya?"

Dushyant-" tum aisi condition mei beauro nai jaogi."

Sana-" please dushyant sir... i mean dushyant.. kam se kam mai bhai se mil toh lungi... please."

Dushyant-" par sana..."

Sana-" i promise... bas ek mahina... please."

Dushyant-" theek h... but only for a month."

**MEANWHILE: AT SCHIN'S HOUSE;**

Sachin and ishita were having breakfast together.

Ishita-" ek baat poochu sachin..."

Sachin-" hmmm..."

Ishita-" tum sana ko kabhi maaf nai karoge?"

Sachin-" naam mat lo uska."

Ishita-" sachin... ho sakta h unki koi majboori ho..."

Sachin-" aisi kaun si majboori ho sakti h ishita.. aur kya tum dushyant ko maaf kar paogi? Bolo..."

Ishita-" pata nai mujhe kyu lagta h ki koi baat h... warna sana aisa kyu karegi."

Sachin-" mai iss bare mei koi baat nai karna chahta ishita... aur ho sake toh tum bhi uske bare mei baat mat karo."

Ishita-" okay fine... ab beauro chalein?"

Sachin-" theek h chalo..."

**IN THE BEAURO;**

Everyone was present in the beauro when dushyant and sana entered. Sana saw sachin working on a file... he looked at her but instantly turned to other side.

Whole afternoon passed like this. Sana tried to talk to sachin but he ignored her.

During lunch time, ishita was sitting alone in the cafeteria when dushyant entered.

Dushyant-" hi ishita..."

Ishita didn't reply and was about to go when dushyant held her hand.

Ishita-" haath chodiye mera... sir..."

Dushyant-" ishita... ek baar meri baat sun lo please."

Ishita-" kyu? Ab kuch kehne ko bacha h kya?"

Dushyant-" ishita..."

Ishita jerked his hand and went from there.

**AFTER FEW DAYS;**

Till now nothing has changed. Dushyant tries to tell ishita the truth but she doesn't listen to him and sana also try to talk to sachin but he always ignores her. All were trying to make situation ll right but in vain.

**In parking lot;**

Dushyant was waiting for sana and he saw sachin and ishita coming. He again tried to talk to them.

Dushyant-" sachin sir... ishita."

Sachin-" dushyant please... tum jitni bhi koshish kar lo... mai tum dono ko kabhi maaf nai karunga... chalo ishita."

Dushyant-" sir... aap log meri baat toh sun lijiye."

Ishita-" sachin.. ek baar..."

Sachin(cutting her)-" chalo ishita... humein der ho rahi h."

Saying this sachin and ishita went towards their car.

Same time sana was coming from the staircase in a hurry... she didn't see and she accidentally slept from the stairs...

Dushyant(screaming)-" sana..."

He rushed towards her.

Hearing his voice, sachin stopped the car and sachin and ishita also rushed towards her.

Dushyant saw that sana was unconscious and blood was coming out from her forehead.

Dushyant(tensed)-" sana... sana please aankhein kholo... please..."

Sachin was also very much tensed... but didn't say anything.

Ishita-" humein isse hospital le jaana chahiye."

Dushyant immediately picked sana and they rushed to the hospital.

**IN THE HOSPITAL;**

Everyone reached the hospital and they all were tensed. Dushyant went towards the idol and said-" bhagwaan ji please... please ab sana ke upar aur koi musibat naa aaye... woh pehle hi apna sab kuch kho chuki h... ab uske bachche ko usse mat cheeniyega... please..."

Voice-" bachcha..."

Dushyant turned and saw all the team members were standing there.

Dushyant-" aap sab..."

Abhijeet-" dushyant... yeh tum abhi kya keh rahe the."

Dushyant-" sir... woh..."

Sachin-" dushyant please... ab mujhse kuch mat chupao... please sach sach batao ki baat kya h."

Dushyant-" sir... sana is pregnant."

All (shocked)-" kya?"

Dushyant-" haan sir..."

And he told everything.

Sachin-" itni badi baat tum dono se mujhse chupai... kyu?"

Dushyant-" sorry sir... par uss waqt mujhe jo theek laga woh maine kiya..."

Sachin(teary)-" mujhe maaf kar do dushyant... maine tum dono ko bahut takleef di..."

Dushyant-" please sir... aap maafi maang ke mujhe sharminda kar rahe h."

Ishita-" mujhe bhi maaf kar dijiye sir... maine bhi aapko bahut bura bola."

Dushyant-" it's okay ishita."

Suddenly doctor came and dushyant rushed to him.

Dushyant(tensed)-" doctor..."

Doctor-" ghabraiye mat... maa aur bachcha dono sahi salaamat h."

Dushyant-" thank god..."

Sachin-" hum usse mil sakte h."

Doctor-" ji...bilkul... unhe hosh aa gaya h."

All of them went inside.

Sachin-" sana..."

Sana-" bhai... i'm sorry... please mujhe maaf kar dijiye."

Sachin(teary)-" sorry toh mujhe kehna chahiye na... mujhe maaf kar do sana."

Sana-" nai bhai... galti meri h..."

Dushyant(angrily)-" sahi kaha... galti tumhari h."

All looked at him in shock.

Daya-" dushyant... kya keh rahe ho tum?"

Dushyant-" aur nahi toh kya sir... dekh ke nai chal sakti thi... humesha jaldi mei rehti ho... agar mere bachche ko kuch ho jaata toh... tum kabhi nai sugharogi.. hai na."

Sana-" achcha ab itna kyu daant rahe h... sorry...next time aisa nai hoga."

Dushyant-" good for you."

Sachin-" achcha ab bas... meri behen ko kuch mat kaho."

Sana-" dekha... bhai mere saath h."

Dushyant-" that's not fair sir..."

Ishita was seeing all this and she went outside teary.

Ishita's POV-' maine dushyant sir ko itna galat kaise samajh liya... ek baar bhi nai socha ki unhone aisa kyu kiya... how bad I'am."

Voice-" ishita."

Ishita turned and saw dushyant standing,

Ishita-" dushyant sir... i'm sorry... maine aapko bahut galat samjha."

Dushyant-" woh situation hi aisi thi... "

There was a brief silence.

Dushyant-" ishita... mai kehna chahta hu ki.."

Ishita-" kya sir?"

Dushyant-" ishita... tumhe apne aur sachin sir ke rishtey ko ek mauka dena chahiye."

Ishita looked at him confusingly.

Dushyant-" mujhe pata h yeh aasan nai h... par tumhe ek baar koshish karni chahiye.. aur haqeekat yahi h ki tumhari aur sachin sir ki shaadi ho chuki h."

Ishita-" mai koshish karungi sir... lekin aapko bhi apne aur sana ke rishtey ko ek mauka dena chahiye."

Dushyant-" yeh mumkin nai h ishita... "

Ishita-" kyu?"

Dushyant-" kyunki humara rishta jis tarah se hua h... hum chah kar bhi usse mauka nai de paenge."

Ishita-"ek baar koshish kar ke dekhiye..."

Dushyant-" it's really impossible."

Saying this he went from there and ishita said-" it can be possible."

**AFTER FEW MONTHS;**

Sana was not coming to beauro now. Nothing as such has changed except that sachin and ishita started liking each other and dushyant have also started feeling for sana... but he ignored it.

**IN SACHIN'S HOUSE;**

Sachin and ishita had their dinner and ishita was setting bed when sachin said-" ishita..."

Ishita-" haan..."

Sachin-" tumse kuch kehna tha..."

Ishita-" bolo..."

Sachin-" mai... woh..."

Ishita-" kya sachin?"

Sachin-" kya hum humare rishtey ko ek mauka de sakte h..."

There was a brief silence.

Sachin-" kya hua ishita?"

Ishita-" sachin... actually mai bhi yahi soch rahi thi..."

Sachin-" toh..."

Ishita-" toh?"

Sachin-" toh... kuch nai... good night."

Saying this he went towards the bed and ishita smiled and said-" good night sachin."

**AT DUSHYANT'S HOUSE: 12:00 AM;**

Dushyant was sleeping peacefully in his room( as sana and dushyant live in different rooms) until he heard some voice.

Dushyant went out and was shocked to see the scene.

The whole kitchen was messed up and sana was looking something in the fridge.

Dushyant-" sana... kya kar rahi ho?"

Sana-" mujhe chocolate ice-cream khaani h."

Dushyant(confused)-" what?"

Sana-" haan... mujhe abhi khaani h."

Dushyant-" sana... itni raat mei tumhe ice-cream khaani h."

Sana-" mujhe nai.. (pointing towards her stomach)isse khaani h."

Dushyant-"what?"

Sana-" haan... aap abhi jaa ke le kar aaiye."

Dushyant-" sana.. tum paagal ho kya? Itni raat ko kaun si shop khuli hogi."

Sana-" woh mujhe nai pata... aap bas le kar aaiye."

Dushyant-" you are impossible."

Sana-" theek h... mai khud jaa rahi hu."

She turned to go... but slipped due to the water present on the floor...

Dushyant-" sana..." he rushed towards her and saw that she was unconscious...

Dushyant(tensed)-" oh god..."

He picked her and took her to the hospital.

**In the hospital;**

Dushyant was very much tensed and was roaming when sachin and ishita came.

Sachin-" kya hua dushyant? Sab theek h na?"

Dushyant(teary)-" pata nai sir... doctor abhi check kar rahe h."

Meanwhile doctor came.

Ishita-" doctor... sab theek h na."

Doctor-" dekhiye... situation bahut critical h... hum maa aur bachche mei se kisi ek ko hi bacha sakte h."

Dushyant(loudly)-" aap aisa kaise keh sakte h doctor..."

Sachin-" dushyant.. calm down."

Dushyant-" doctor... mai aapke aage haath jodta hu... please meri biwi aur bachche dono ko bacha lijiye... please doctor."

Doctor-" hum poori koshish karenge..."

Saying this doctor went inside the operation theatre and dushyant sat on the bench.

Sachin sat beside him and said-" himmat rakho dushyant... sab theek hoga..."

Dushyant-" sir... sana aur mere bachche ko kuch nai hona chahiye..."

Sachin-" kuch nai hoga unhe... sab theek hoga dushyant."

Dushyant-" hope ki aisa hi ho sir."

Ishita saw something different in dushyant's eyes. Sachin went from there to bring tea for them and ishita sat beside him.

Ishita-" dushyant sir... maine kaha tha na... it's possible... aap sana se pyaar karne lage h na."

Dushyant-" pata nahi ishita yeh pyaar h ya nahi... par iss samay mai yahi chahta hu ki sana ki life mei ab aur koi pareshaani na aaye..."

Ishita-" tension mat lijiye sir... everything will be all right."

Dushyant just nodded. Meanwhile sachin also returned back and they had tea when doctor came out from the operation theatre.

Dushyant stood up and said-" doctor... sab theek h na..."

Doctor-" Mr. Dushyant..."

...

...

...

...

** F... R...**

***...***

**Hope aap sabko yeh chapter pasand aaya ho...**

**So... kya khabar laaye h doctor?**

**Kya sab theek ho jaega?**

**Kya ishita aur sachin ko ek doosre se pyaar ho jaega?**

**Kya sana bhi dushyant se pyaar karne lagegi?**

**Sochte rahiye... sabke jawab jald hi milenge.**

**Take care and stay safe...**

**Luv u all a lots... ;-)**


	14. Chapter 14

**HELLO EVERYONE...**

**Pari, loveabhi, Kavi Lover 20, mani, poonam, Rajvigirl, DivaNims, AreejSachinLover, Katiiy, Ariana Dobriyal, crazyforpurvi, Guests, Blair64, Aashna, ashu, parise22, kashaftitli, JannatFairy, Shah Khanam, kavi-fan, Kaira, sweety cid, dia... thank you sooooo much...**

**So... here is the next chapter...**

**Chapter 14**

_**!PYAAR, JEALOUSY AND DRAMA!**_

**CONTINUED FROM PREVIOUS;**

Doctor-" Mr. Dushyant... congratulations... aapko ladka hua h..."

Dushyant was very much happy and so were sachin and ishita.

Dushyant-" thank you so much doctor... thank you..aur sana kaisi h?"

Doctor-" ghabraiye mat... woh bhi theek h."

Sachin-" hum mil sakte h?"

Doctor-" zaroor..."

Three of them went inside and dushyant saw that the baby was lying beside sana. Dushyant picked the baby and said -" thank you sana."

Sana smiled through tears.

Sachin-" arrey mujhe bhi toh apne bhaanje ko dekhne do..."

Ishita-" pehle mai..."

Sachin-" pehle mai..."

Ishita-" nai pehle mai lungi..."

Sachin-" achcha... fine lo."

Ishita took the baby and said-" kitna cute h..."

Sachin-" madam... mujhe bhi."

Ishita-" haan... lo."

Ishita gave baby to sachin. As soon as sachin picked the baby, he felt his shirt was getting wet. Sachin saw that the baby pissed on his shirt.

All of them started laughing.

Sachin(to the baby)-" yeh kya kiya aapne.."

Ishita-" dikhayi nai diya kya? Hahaha..."

Sachin glared her...but was lost in her laughter... dushyant and sana noticed that. They looked at each other and then at sachin.

Sana-" bhai..."

Sachin came to reality and said-" huh..."

Sana-" ab mujhe bhi lene dijiye."

Sachin gave baby to sana.

Ishita-" congrats..."

Sana-" thank you."

Sachin-" achcha ab hum chalte h... kal subha milenge... bye."

Dushyant-" bye sir."

Sachn and ishita went from there. Dushyant came and sat on the chair beside sana and took the baby.

Dushyant-" thank you sana... aaj mai bahut khush hu."

Sana-" thanks to you too... agar aap nai hote toh shaayad mai isse janam bhi nai de paati."

Dushyant-" aisi baat mat karo.. achcha iska naam kya rakhhe?"

Sana-" aap bataiye..."

Dushyant-" hmmm... how about ankush..."

Sana-" ankush... bahut pyaara naam h."

Dushyant-" so..ab se hum isse ankush bulaenge... theek h ankush."

Dushyant started talking to baby and sana was staring him with smile...

**AFTER FEW MONTHS;**

Today was the first marriage anniversary of sachin-ishita and dushyant-sana and it was being celebrated in sachin's house.

**DUSHYANT'S HOUSE;**

Sana was almost ready and dushyant was trying to change the nappy of ankush.

Sana-" kitna time laga rahe h dushyant..."

Dushyant-" bas ho gaya...(to ankush who was crying).. chup ho jao beta..."

Sana-" mai help kar du."

Dushyant-" nai... mai kar lunga."

Sana-" arrey par..."

Dushyant-" bas ho gaya..."

Dushyant was trying his level best to change the nappy.

Sana-" aap kariye mai dooth ki bottle le kar aati hu."

Sana brought the bottle of milk and said-" hua?"

Dushyant finally gave up and said-" nai..."

Sana smiled and said-" laiye..."

Sana changed the nappy and was about to feed milk to ankush when dushyant said-" yeh mai karunga..."

Sana-" lekin..."

Dushaynt-" please..."

Sana-" theek h."

Sana gave him the bottle and dushyant tried to feed ankush but he jerked his hand and whole milk fell on dushyant's face.

Sana-" hahaha... "

Dushyant-" tumhe hansi aa rahi h..."

Sana-" haan... hahaha..."

Dushyant-" sana..."

Sana-" okay...sorry...aap jaiye aur change kariye tab tak mai isse dooth pila dungi."

Dushyant went to change his clothes. He took out a shirt and wore it but one button of his shirt was missing.

Dushaynt-" damn it!"

Voice-" kya hua?"

Dushyant turned and saw sana standing.

Dushyant-" yeh button..."

Sana-" koi nai.. mai laga deti hu."

Sana brought the needle and started sewing the button. Sana was standing really close to dushyant and dushyant was lost in her. He gently put the strand of her hair at the back of her ear which was disturbing her... sana looked up and they shared an eye-lock...

**(TUJHE MIL KE LAGA HAI YEH**

**TUJHE DHUNDH RAHA THA MAI) X2**

**TUJHME HAI KUCH AISI SUBHA SA**

**JISKE KHATIR MAI THA JAGA SA**

**AAJA MERI BAAHO MEI AAJA RE...**

**(DIL ROYE AA ILAHI**

**TU AAJA MERE MAAHI) X2**

**MERE MAAHI MERE MAAHI**

**TU AAJA MERE MAAHI**

**DIL ROYE AA ILAHI**

**TU AAJA MERE MAAHI**

Sana-" ouch..."

Dushyant saw that needle pinched sana's finger and he immediately started sucking the blood which was coming out from her finger and sana was staring him...

Dushyant-" you are okay.."

No response.

Dushyant-" sana..."

Sana(coming to her senses)-" huh..."

Dushyant-" tum theek ho?"

Sana-" haan.."

Dushyant-" chalo chalte h."

They went towards sachin's house.

**AT SACHIN'S HOUSE;**

Everyone gathered there for the celebration. Both the couples cut the cake and fed each other.

After that freddy said-" arrey bas cake cutting hi hogi kya?"

Sachin-" matlab..."

Vineet-" matlab sir... dance bhi toh hona chahiye."

Daya-" sahi kaha..."

Freddy-" toh start couple dance se karte h..."

Abhijeet-" sahi kaha... toh saare couples dance floor pe chalein."

Everyone went towards the dance floor except sana and dushyant.

Pankaj-" sana... tum bhi jao..."

Sana-" par ankush..."

Pankaj-" arrey isse mujhe do."

Pankaj took ankush and dushyant and sana also went towards dance floor... the song was playing...

**KITNE DOOR DOOR HO... UN DONO KE RAASTE...**

**MIL JAATE HAI JO BANE**

**EK DUJE KE WAASTE...**

**EK DUJE KE WAASTE...**

**EK DUJE KE WAASTE...**

**JAISE DIL HAI DHADKAN HAI...EK DUJE KE WAASTE...**

**JAISE AANKH HAI DARPAN HAI...EK DUJE KE WAASTE...**

**JAISE BARKHA SAAVAN HAI...EK DUJE KE WAASTE...**

**EK SAJNI EK SAAJAN HAI...EK DUJE KE WAASTE...**

**EK DUJE KE WAASTE...**

**EK DUJE KE WAASTE...**

**US RAB NE JAB DIL DIYE...**

**DIL KE DO TUKDE KIYE...**

**DONO PE EK NAAM LIKHA...**

**EK RAASHA EK SHYAAM LIKHA...**

**AB YEH DIL DHADAKTE HAI...**

**MILTE AUR BIJHADTE HAI... EK DUJE KE WAASTE...**

**EK DUJE KE WAASTE...**

**EK DUJE KE WAASTE...**

The song ended and all the couples were lost in each other's eyes...

Pankaj-" gaana katan ho chukka hai..."

This made all of them to come in reality.

All of them enjoyed rest of the evening with fun and after that they went towards their respective house.

Ishita was cleaning the drawing room when sachin came and said-" ishita..."

Ishita turned and said-" haan..."

Sachin-" tumse kuch kehna tha..."

Ishita-" bolo..."

Sachin-" samajh nai aa raha h kaise kahu."

Ishita-" i guess muh se."

Sachin-" ishita... yeh mazaak ka time nai h."

Ishita-" okay... sorry. Bolo kya baat h?"

Sachin came towards her and held her hand... ishita looked at him confusingly.

Sachin-" mai tumse pyaar karta hu ishita... I LOVE YOU."

Ishita was stunned... she was not able to say anything.

Sachin-" mai bas tumhe yahi batana chahta tha ki tum mere liye kitni important ho... har ghadi mei tumne mera saath diya h...har waqt tumne mujhe sambhala h... mujhe pata ki tum mujhse pyaar nai karti..."

Ishita(cutting him)-" tumse kisne keh diya ki mai tumse pyaar nahi karti."

Sachin was stunned... he said-" matlab."

She cupped his face and said-" mai bhi tumse bahut pyaar karti hu sachin. I LOVE YOU TOO..."

Sachin said haapily-" sach..."

Ishita(pulling his cheek)-" much..."

They laughed and sachin stepped closer to her in order to kiss her... but she turned to go. Sachin instantly gripped her hand and pulled her in a hug...

**SACHIN-Saanso ko saanso mei dhalne do zara...**

**ISHITA-hmmm...hmmm...la la la la la la...**

**SACHIN-Saanso ko saanso mei dhalne do zara...**

**Dheemi si dhadkan ko badhne do zara**

**Lamho ki guzaarish hai yeh...paas aa jaaye...**

**Hum... hum tum**

**Tum.. hum tum**

**ISHITA-Aankho mei humko utarne do zara**

**Baahoo mei humko pighalne do zara**

**Lamho ki guzaraish hai yeh...paas aa jaaye...**

**Hum...hum tum...**

**Tum...hum tum...**

They separated and ishita blushed and turned and went little far from him. Sachin came towads her and hugged her from backside...

**SACHIN-Salwate kahi... karvate kahi...**

**(kissing the corner of her eye)phail jaaye kaajal bhi tera...**

**ISHITA(turning)-Nazaro mei ho... guzarta hua...**

**Khwaabo ka koi kaafila..**

**SACHIN(tightening his grip over her waist)-Jismo lo ruho ko... jalne do zara**

**Sharm haya ko machalne do zara...**

**ISHITA-Lamho ki guzarish hai yeh... paas aa jaaye..**

**Hum...**

**SACHI-Hum tum... tum...**

**ISHITA-Hum tum...**

**SACHIN-Saansa ko saanso mei dhalne do zara...**

Suddenly they heard thunderstorm and it started raining. Ishita left him and went in the balcony to enjoy the rain... sachin also came there and they started dancing... sachin pulled her towards himself and kissed her neck... which made her to shiver...

**ISHITA-Chu lo badan... magar iss tarah...**

**Jaise surila zaaz ho...**

**SACHIN(opening her hairs)-Andhere chupe... teri zulf mei...**

**Kholo ki raat aazad ho...**

**ISHITA-Aanchal ko seene se dhalne do zara...**

**Shabnam ki boonde phisalna do zara...**

**SACHIN(picking her)-Lamho ki guzarish hai yeh... paas aa jaaye...**

**Hum...**

**ISHITA-Hum tum... tum...**

**SACHIN-Hum tum...**

Sachin brought her in bedroom and laid her on bed...he came over her...

**SACHIN-Saanso ko saanso mei dhalne do zara...**

**ISHITA-Baahoo mei humko pighalne do zara...**

**SACHIN-Lamho ki guzarish hai yeh... paas aa jaaye...**

**Hum...**

**ISHITA-Hum tum... tum...**

**SACHIN-Hum tum...**

**ISHITA-Hum... hum tum...**

**Tum...**

**BOTH-Hum tum...**

They kissed each other passionately... they separated after sometimes and sachin removed his and her's clothes. They shared their pure love and slept in each other's arms peacefully...

**Hum...hum tum...**

***...***

**Hope you all liked this chapter...**

**Will update next one soon...**

**Till then take care and stay safe...**

**Love you all a lots...;-)**


	15. Chapter 15

**HELLO EVERYONE...**

**Pari, dia, kashaftitli, jannatfairy, Guests, sia, Kaira, Aarvi, Aisha, Raina, Anubhab Mondal, katiiy, DivaNims, crazyforpurvi, mani, AreejSachinLover,Ariana Dobriyal, avni, parise22...**

**Agar aap sab logo ko abhi bhi lag raha hai ki mai kavin aur purvi ko wapas laa rahi hu toh i'm sorry... aisa kuch nai h. I know ki starting mai maine kaha tha ki it is a SACHVI fic kyunki maine khud iss story ka end nai decide kiya tha... the idea of kavin and purvi's accident came in my mind suddenly... and the guest who said that i wrote the BASHING note to gain SYMPATHY... dear u don't know ki mai kitni badi nautankibaaz hu... agar mujhe sympathy gain karni hoti toh aisa note likhti ki aap khud mujhe sympathy provide karte...**

**Sorry to hurt anyone... agar aapko story nahi pasand aa rahi h toh please mat padhiye... but at least don't bash my stories... it's my HUMBLE request**

**So... here is the next chapter...**

**Chapter 15**

_**!PYAAR, JEALOUSY AND DRAMA!**_

**7 YEARS LATER;**

It has been 7 years of marriage of dushyant and sana but they have not yet confessed their love for each other. Sachin and ishita have twin children – ishaan and saumya. Abhirika have 2 children-elder tanmay and younger amisha. Dareya have 2 children- elder deepshika and younger saagar. Nikya have also married 2 years ago.

**MORNIG: SACHIN'S HOUSE;**

It was Sunday morning and sachin was getting ready. Ishita was also ready and was making breakfast. Sachin came and hugged her from backside...

Ishita-" sachin... kya kar rahe ho?"

Sachin-" kya?"

Ishita-" chodo na..."

Sachin-" mann nai kar raha."

Ishita-" sachin... tum jaa ke ishaan aur saumya ko jagao... jao.. hum logo ko sana ke yaha bhi jaana h na."

Sachin-" theek h... jaa raha hu."

Sachin went to wake ishaan and saumya.

Sachin-" ishaan... saumya... beta uth jao."

Saumya got up and said-" good morning papa."

Sachin came and sat beside her and said while kissing her forehead-" morning beta... ishaan... utho."

Ishaan-" sone do na papa... abhi toh aankh lagi h."

Sachin-" bilkul apni bua ki tarah h... ishaan utho na... bua ke yaha jaana h."

Ishaan instantly got up and said-" kya? Bua ke yaha... yipeee... mai abhi fresh ho kar aaya."

Ishaan went towards washroom and sachin and saumya shared a laugh.

**IN DUSHAYNT'S HOUSE;**

Sana woke up and after getting freshen up, she prepared tea and went towards dushyant's room.

Sana-" dushyant...good morning."

Dushyant was still closing his eyes and said in a sleepy tone-" hmmm..."

Sana-" uthiye.."

Dushyant-" uth raha hu na..."

Sana-" uthiye nai toh saari chai apke upar daal dungi..."

Dushyant-" daal do..."

Sana-" dushyant... aap..."

Suddenly they heard a voice.

Voice-" good morning mummy... good morning papa."

Sana turned to find ankush standing and dushyant instantly woke up and said-" good morning beta."

Ankush ran towards the bed and hugged dushyant.

Dushyant and sana-" happy birthday beta..."

Ankush-" thank you papa... thank you mummy... waise papa aaj ka kya plan h."

Dushyant-"tum jaldi se ready ho jao... sab aa rahe h phir hum poora din masti karenge."

Ankush-" wow papa... love you."

Sana-" saara love you papa ke liye...huh(turning to other side)... meri toh koi value hi nai h."

Ankush(in low voice)-" lo...Mother Teresa ka drama shuru."

Dushyant heard that and laughed a little. Ankush came towards her and said-" mamma... mai aapse bhi pyaar karta hu."

Sana smiled and hugged him.

Ankush separated and said-" achcha mera gift kaha h?"

Sana-" tumhari almirah mei h... jao aur usse pehen lo."

Ankush ran while saying-" thank you mummy..."

Sana-" paagal...(to dushyant) ab aap uthenge."

Dushyant(in low voice)-" haan Mother Teresa."

Sana-" kya?"

Dushyant-" kuch nai...(sipping tea) chai achchi bani h."

Sana-" thanks..."

She went and dushyant said-" bach gaya..."

**AFTER SOMETIMES;**

Sana was preparing lunch in the kitchen when doorbell rang. She opened the door and found sachin and ishita with kids.

Ishaan-" bua..."

Saying this he hugged sana and sana too hugged him.

Sana-" kaisa h mera ishaan?"

Ishaan-" achcha hu..."

Sachin-" arrey sana... hum log bhi h."

Sana separated and said-" bhai... aap bhi na. Ab andar aaiye."

They all went inside.

Saumya-" bua... ankush bhaiya kaha h?"

Sana-" tumhare ankush bhaiya taiyaar ho rahe h... bas aa raha hoga."

Ankush-" mama... mami..."

Saying this he went towards ishita and hugged her.

Sachin and ishita-" haapy birthday ankush."

Saumya and ishaan-" happy birthday bhaiya."

Ankush-" thank you... achcha saumya aur ishaan chalo hum log video game khelte h... tab tak tanmay, amisha, deepshika aur saagar bhi aa jaaenge."

Saumya-" haan bhaiya... chalo."

They all went to play video game. Sana and ishita went towards kitchen and sachin started watching TV.

Suddenly they heard a voice-" sana..."

Sana-" dushyant ko kya hua?"

Dushyant-" sana.. please yaha aao."

Sana went towards his room.

Sana-" kya hua?"

Dushyant-" meri blue shirt nai dikh rahi."

Sana took out the shirt and said-" yeh lijiye..."

Dushyant-" ab yeh bhi bata do meri belt kaha h."

Sana(frustrated)-" yeh lijiye belt... yeh lijiye pant... yeh lijiye tie... aur..."

Dushyant-" bas bas... thank you..."

Sana-" ab jaldi aaiye... bhai aa gaye h."

Dushyant-" aa raha hu."

Sana went outside towards the kitchen but stopped seeing that sachin was holding ishita by waist and they were having an eye-lock.

Sana-" Ahem! Ahem!..."

Sachin and ishita immediately saperated and ishita said-" woh paani gira tha toh..."

Sana(naughty smile)-" toh maine kab kuch kaha."

Sachin blushed and went towards the drawing room and dushyant also came out of his room and went towards drawing room.

After sometimes abhirika and dareya also came with their children and nikya have also arrived.

**DURING LUNCH TIME;**

All were sitting on the dining table.

Tanmay-" waise khaana khaane ke baad hum kya karenge."

Daya-" khaana khaane ke baad saare bachche mere aur dushyant ke saath fun city challenge."

Saagar-" wow papa..."

Deepshika-" bahut mazaa aayega."

Shreya-" haan.. par pehle aap log khaana toh kha lijiye."

Amisha-" theek h."

They all had their lunch and after that dushyant and daya went towards fun city with the kids and all others got busy in the preparation of function to be held in the evening.

**EVENING;**

Daya and dushyant returned back but they saw that lights were off.

Ankush-" papa light ko kya hua?"

Suddenly lights were on and all came out saying-" SURPRISE SURPRISE!"

Ankush was stunned to see that whole house was decorated with his cartoon character 'BEN 10'

Ishita-" kaisa laga surprise..."

Ankush-" bahut achcha... thank you papa..."

Sana-" papa... ankush sab hum logo ne decorate kiya h..."

Ankush-" par idea toh papa ka hi hoga... hai na."

Sachin-" mera bhaanja kitna intelligent h."

Ankush-" thank you mama."

Tarika-" achcha ab baatein baad mei karna... chalo ankush cake kaatne ka time ho gaya h."

Abhijeet brought the cake and ankush blew the candles and said-" papa... mummy aap bhi aao na."

Dushyant and sana also went towards him and trio cut the cake and all of them clapped.

Abhijeet-" achcha bachche log ab chalo game khelte h."

Amisha-" kaun sa game papa..."

Abhijeet-" musical chair."

Children started playing musical chair and deepshika won the game.

Shreya-" achcha ab next game... dumb sharas."

Divya-" aur isme sab ko khelna padega."

All-" okay."

Nikhil-" mai host karunga... team 1 mei h daya sir, sachin sir, tarika, ishita, tanmay, deepshika, ishaan aur ankush. Team 2 mei h abhijeet sir, dushyant sir, sana ,shreya, amisha, saagar, saumya aur divya."

Both the teams seated themselves.

Daya came and gave movie to sana-" HUM TUMHARE HAI SANAM"

Sana-" okay..."

She started doing acting.

Dushyant-" hum tumhare hai sanam..."

Sana looked at dushyant and they were again lost in each other's eyes.

Shreya-" sana..."

Sana-" huh..."

Abhijeet-" is that right."

Sana-" kya?"

Divya-" movie..."

Sana-" haa..haan."

Sana came and sat beside dushyant. All were playing game but she was lost in her thoughts.

Sana-" aap log game continue kariye mai tab tak khaana lagati hu."

Tarika-" sana mai bhi chalti hu."

Sana and tarika went towards the kitchen.

Tarika-" ek baat poochu sana?'

Sana-" haan..."

Tarika-" tum dushyant se pyaar karti ho na?"

Sana was not able to say anything.

Tarika-" mujhe pata h that you love him aur woh bhi tumse pyaar karta h... phir aisi kaun si baat h jo tum dono ko kareeb aane se rok rahi h."

Sana-" tarika... mujhe iss baare mei baat nai karni h... please."

Tarika-" tum abhi bhi apne ateet mei jee rahi ho sana... baahar niklo usse... maine dekha hki dushyant ko tumhe iss tarah se dekh kar takleef hoti h... der mat karo sana..."

Sana-" tarika mai unhe deserve nai karti... meri wajah se unki life mei kitni problems aayi h... mai."

Tarika-" par unn problems ka tum dono ne mil kar saamna kiya h... think about it sana..."

Sana-" khaana table pe set kar de?"

Tarika-" okay..."

They both set the food on the table and all had their dinner with little chit-chat and after that all went to their respective house.

Sana was clearing the things and dushyant also came from his room after changing his clothes and he saw that ankush was sitting on the couch while thinking something.

Dushyant went towards sana and said-" ankush ko kya hua h?"

Sana-" matlab..."

Dushyant-" sofe pe baith ke kuch soch raha h."

Sana looked at ankush and said-" chaliye usse poochte h."

Dushyant and sana went towards ankush and they sat beside him.

Dushyant-" kya hua ankush?"

Ankush-" papa... mummy mujhe ek gift chahiye."

Sana-" itne saare gifts toh miley h tumhe... ab aur kya chahiye beta?"

Ankush-" mujhe ek BEHEN chahiye..."

Sana and dushyant were stunned to hear that.

Dushyant-" kya?"

Ankush-" haan papa... tanmay, sammer, ishaan... sabke paas behen h... mujhe bhi behen chahiye."

Dushyant-" saumya tumhari behen nai h."

Ankush-" hai papa... par mai uske saath poora din toh nai reh sakta na... please papa."

Sana-" ankush... raat bahut ho gayi... subha school bhi h na... ab jaa ke so jao."

Ankush-" mummy..."

Sana(angrily)-" ankush... no arguments... jaa ke so jao."

Ankush went in the room to sleep.

Dushyant-" bachche pe kyu gussa nikala... uski kya galti?"

Sana-" dekha nai aapne kaisi zidd kar raha tha..."

Dushyant-" woh bachcha h sana..."

Sana(teary)-" sahi kaha aapne( turning to other side)... usse nai pata ki uski zidd kabhi poori nai hogi."

Dushyant's POV-' hogi sana... tum khud mujhse kahogi ki tum mujhse pyaar karti ho... mai kehelwa ke rahunga... 7 saal se wait kiya h... ab aur nai... tumhe kehna hoga sana..."

Dushyant-" sana... bahut raat ho gayi h... tumhe sona chahiye... good night."

Sana wiped her tears and said-" good night."

Sana went towards her room and dushyant also went towards his room to sleep.

***...***

**Hope you all liked this chapter... kya sana kabhi dushyant se keh payegi ki woh usse pyaar karti h?**

**Sochte rahiye...**

**Till then take care and stay safe...**

**Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	16. Chapter 16

**HELLO EVERYONE...**

**Guests, JannatFairy, parizaadkhan509, mani, DivaNims, AreejSachinLover, Katiiy, Kashaftitli, crazyforpurvi, parise22, Rajvigirl, shu, Anubhab Mondal... thank you all of you...**

**So... here is the last chapter...**

**Chapter 16**

_**!PYAAR, JEALOUSY AND DRAMA!**_

**AFRET FEW DAYS: IN DUSHYANT'S HOUSE;**

Dushyant, sana and ankush were having breakfast together.

Sana-" ankush... summer camp pe zyaada badmaashi mat karna..."

Ankush-" theek h mummy..."

Sana-" aur haan... theek se lunch aur dinner kar lena..."

Ankush-" okay mummy.."

Sana-" aur..."

Dushyant-" sana... woh bas ek hafte ke liye jaa raha h...aur phir saare teachers bhi h na... tum tension mat lo."

Ankush-" haan mummy..."

Sana(teary)-" apna khyaal rakhna beta."

Ankush-" mummy... aap roge toh mai nai jaunga..."

Sana smiled and hugged him.

Sana-" jaldi aana..."

Ankush-" theek h mummy...(he hugged dushyant and kissed his cheek)... bye papa."

Dushyant-" bye beta... aur ha... kisi bhi baat ko le kar pareshaan mat hona.. hmmm."

Ankush-" okay... bye papa.. bye mummy."

Dushyant and sana-" bye beta."

Ankush went from there and dushyant said-" sana..."

Sana-" haan..."

Dushyant-" mai bhi nikalta hu..."

Sana-" theek h... jaldi aaiyega."

Dushyant-" kyu?"

Sana-" bas aise hi... bye."

Dushyant-"bye..."

Dushyant also went from there.

**IN THE EVENING;**

It was 8'O clock and dushyant had not come yet.

Sana-" 8 baj gaye... abhi tak nai aaye... phone karu... nai kuch kaam hoga."

Sana prepared the dinner and saw that it was 10:30.

Sana-" 10:30 ho gaye... call karti hu."

Sana dialled dushyant number but it was switch off.

Sana-" switch off... par dushyant toh kabhi apna phone off nai karte... bhai ko try karti hu."

Sana dialled sachin's number but it was not reachable. Sana was tensed now.

Sana-" yeh ho kya raha h? Pankaj... use call karti hu."

She dialled pankaj and he picked the call.

Sana-" pankaj..."

Pankaj-" haan..."

Sana-" dushyant kaha h?"

Pankaj(in hurry)-" dushyant sir... woh...ko... goli... maari h..."and the call got disconnected.

Sana-" hello... hello... pankaj..."

She again called him but this time his phone was also not reachable.

Sana sat on a couch... the words of pankaj echoed in her ears-' **dushyant sir... woh...ko... goli... maari h...**'

Sana-" nai... dushyant ko kuch nai ho sakta... mai unhe kuch nai hone dungi..."

Voice-" kyu?"

Sana looked up and saw that she was standing in front of her.

Sana-" kaun ho tum?"

Voice-" mai... tum hu... sana."

Sana-" what?"

Voice-" haan... waise tum kyu nai chahti ki dushyant ko kuch ho?"

Sana-" woh pati h mere..."

Voice-" par kya tumne kabhi unhe pati hone ka haq diya?"

Sana was not able to say anything.

Voice-" yeh jaante hue bhi ki woh tumse pyaar karte h... kya tumne kabhi bhi unhe unka adhikaar diya."

Sana-" par maine unki zindagi mei bahut problems create ki h."

Voice-" sana... tum unse pyaar karti ho.. aur woh bhi tumse pyaar karte h...7 saal se tumhara intezaar kar rahe h woh..."

Sana-" toh kya karu mai? Tum hi batao mujhe... unki life kaise theek karu."

Voice-" keh do ki tum unse pyaar karti ho..."

Sana-" yeh itna aasan nai h..."

Voice-" itna mushkil bhi nai h sana..."

Saying this, her shadow vanished and door bell rang. She opened the door and found dushyant standing.

Sana(teary)-" dushyant..."

Sana hugged him immediately while crying... dushyant was shocked.

Dushyant-" sana... sana kya hua?"

Sana-" aap... aap theek h na?"

Dushyant separated and took her inside and made her to sit on couch.

Dushyant-" kya baat h sana?"

Sana(crying)-" woh... pankaj... usne kaha ki.. aapko goli lagi h..."

Dushyant-" kya?"

Sana-" haan... woh aapko aane mei der ho rahi thi... toh maine aapko call kiya par aapka phone switch off bata raha tha... toh maine pankaj ko phone kiya... aur... " she again started crying.

Dushyant-" sana... please mat ro... dekho mujhe kuch nai hua h.. uss samay mai interrogation room mei tha... aur ek mujrim se baat kar raha tha... issliye phone off tha... aur pankaj ne kaha hoga ki dushyant sir ne goli maari h..."

Sana-" aapko pakka kuch nai hua h na?"

Dushyant wiped her tears and said-" haan... mai bilkul theek hu."

Sana hugged him and he too hugged her back. Sana was feeling different for the first time... she does not want to know that... she just wanted to remain in that hug.

Dushyant-" sana..."

Sana-" hmmm..."

Dushyant(to lighten the situation)-" mujhe bhook lagi h."

Sana separated and smiled and said-" aap haath muh dho lijiye... mai khaana lagati hu."

She went towards the kitchen and dushyant went towards his room.

After sometime, sana entered in his room and saw dushyant was writing something in a diary.

Sana-" aap diary likhte h?"

Dushyant immediately hid the diary and said-" tum..."

Sana-" haan... waise aisa kya likhte haap diary mei?"

Dushyant-" kuch khaas nai..."

Sana-" bataiye na... please."

Dushyant-" waqt aane pe zaroor bataunga sana... ab khaana khaane chale?"

Sana-" chaliye..."

They dined together with little chit-chat and after that went towards their rooms to sleep.

**NEXT MORNING;**

Dushyant went towards the beauro and sana got busy in household work. In the evening, she went in dushyant's room to clean it and thought to clean the cupboard also. She started cleaning it and saw a diary.

Sana-" yeh toh wahi diary h jisme dushyant kal likh rahe the... hmmm..dekho... nai..kuch personal baat hogi... bas khol ke dekhti hu."

She opened the diary and saw her photograph was on the first page.

Sana-" meri photo..."

She opened the diary and read the first page...

**Hey diary... kabhi socha nai tha ki aise diary likhunga. Par jab aapke paas koi nai hota baat share karne ke liye toh likhna padta h. Aaj mai apna ek secret bataana chahta hu. Mai sana se bahut pyaar karta hu... par use yeh lagta h ki uski wajah se meri life mei problems aayi h... mujhe samajh nai aa raha ki mai use kaise batau ki uski wajah se meri life perfect ho gayi h. Pata nai ki mai use kabhi keh paunga ya nai that I love her... I love her very much...**

Sana's eyes got teary while reading it. She read rest of the pages and saw that dushyant has written only about her...

Sana-" itna pyaar karte h dushyant mujhse... aur mai sochti rahi ki... "

Voice-" sana... yaha kya kar rahi ho?"

Sana turned and saw dushyant standing. Dushyant saw that she was teary and was holding the diary.

Dushyant(tensed)-"tumne meri diary padhi."

Sana was staring him with moist eyes.

Dushyant-" sana...listen..."

Dushyant was not able to say further as sana rushed and hugged him tightly.

Sana-" aapne mujhe kabhi kyu nai bataya ki aap mujhse pyaar karte h..."

Dushyant hugged her back and said-" kaise batata.. tumhare dil ki baat nai jaanta tha... issliye darr lagta tha."

Sana separated and said-" toh ab keh dijiye..."

Dushyant-" pehle tumhare dil ki baat jaan lu..."

Sana looked in his eyes and said-" mere dil mei sirf aap h... I LOVE YOU DUSHYANT."

Dushyant was very much happy... he hugged her and said-" I LOVE YOU TOO SANA."

They separated and dushyant said-" tumhare liye ek gift h."

Sana-" kaisa gift?"

Dushyant-" ek minute..."

Dushyant went from there and brought the gift.

Dushyant-" maine socha tha jis din tumse apne dil ki baat kahunga... ussi din tumhe dunga."

Sana unwrapped the gift and saw that it was a beautiful black coloured saree with contrast golden colour.

Dushyant-" kaisa h?"

Sana-" bahut pretty h..."

Dushyant-" toh please pehno na..."

Sana-" sure..."

Sana went towards the washroom. When she came out and went towards the dining room, she saw that it was decorated beautifully and food was set on the table.

Dushyant came and said-" tum bahut khoobsurat lag rahi ho."

Sana blushed and said-" thanks."

They went towards dining table and had their dinner.

Dushyant-" will you dance with me?"

Sana-"of course..."

Dushyant held sana by her waist and sana kept her one hand on her shoulder and they stated couple dance...

_**Palko mei tum... meri neendo mei tum**_

_**Mere khwaabo mei tum... bas tum**_

_**Yaado mei tum... mere waado mei tum**_

_**Meri aati jaati saanso mei ho tum**_

_**I LOVE YOU...**_

_**Chaahta kitna tumko dil... tum nahi jaante**_

_**Kya hai mere dil ki mushkil... tum nahi jaante**_

_**Aisa ehsaas dhadkan mei**_

_**Kabhi pehle na jaaga tha**_

_**Chaahta kitna tumko dil... tum nahi jaante**_

_**Kya hai mere dil ki mushkil... tum nahi jaante**_

_**Aisa ehsaas dhadkan mei**_

_**Kabhi pehle na jaaga tha**_

_**Chaahta kitna tumko dil... tum nahi jaante**_

_**Kya hai mere dil ki mushkil... tum nahi jaante**_

_**Everyday i wanna do is...**_

_**Put you in these arms and just kiss...**_

_**Place...is this feeling of togetherness...**_

_**Right here... right here...**_

_**Right now... right now...**_

_**Its where we are girl... its feels like heaven it's so beautiful**_

_**The smile upon your face is magical...**_

_**I pray to god...key**_

_**Come to me come to me now...**_

_**Coz girl you are my destiny...**_

_**Tumse mili iss tarh se nazar**_

_**Mai hosh mei bhi raha bekhabar...**_

_**Tumse mili iss tarh se nazar**_

_**Mai hosh mei bhi raha bekhabar...**_

_**Chaa gaya...chaa gaya**_

_**Ajnabee sa nasha...**_

_**Chaahta kitna tumko dil... tum nahi jaante**_

_**Kya hai mere dil ki mushkil... tum nahi jaante**_

_**Aisa ehsaas dhadkan mei**_

_**Kabhi pehle na jaaga tha**_

_**Iss zindagi ka sabab maan lu...**_

_**Sajda karu tumko rab maan lu...**_

_**Iss zindagi ka sabab maan lu...**_

_**Sajda karu tumko rab maan lu...**_

_**Keh raha keh raha **_

_**Saanso ka silsila...**_

_**Palko mei tum... meri neendo mei tum**_

_**Mere khwaabo mei tum... bas tum**_

_**Yaado mei tum... mere waado mei tum**_

_**Meri aati jaati saanso mei ho tum**_

_**Chaahta kitna tumko dil... tum nahi jaante**_

_**Kya hai mere dil ki mushkil... tum nahi jaante**_

_**Aisa ehsaas dhadkan mei**_

_**Kabhi pehle na jaaga tha**_

The song ended but dushyant and sana were still standing close to each other. Dushyant cupped her face with his one hand and sana closed her eyes in nervousness. Dushyant leaned and kissed her and she too responded...

They separated when they needed air.

Dushyant-" sana...agar tum chaho toh hum intezaar..."

Sana(cutting him)-"nai dushyant... mai ab aapko aur intezaar nai karaana chahti..."

Dushyant-" tumhara dil kya kehta h?"

Sana-" mera dil aapka ho chuka h... agar woh aapko ijazad de raha h... toh bana lijiye mujhe apna."

They hugged each other and dushyant picked her in bridal style and took her to the room. He laid her on bed and came over her... she surrendered herself to him and he completed her...

After an year, sana gave birth to a girl whom they named shefali... and they all lived happily ever after...

***...***

**I guess the perfect end of the story... hope app sabko yeh story pasand aayi ho...**

**So i will write next story on abhirika and then on rajvi... kab? Yeh mujhe bhi nai pata... jaise hi idea aa jaega...**

**Take care and stay safe...**

**Love you all a lots... ;-)**


End file.
